Being Zod's Daughter
by PriscillaPal
Summary: The danger of a broken betrothal agreement to Kal-El, a crime committed by Lucy Lane and Lois's resemblance to Zod's daughter, puts Lois in the position of having to pretend to be Cera-Zod. But problems arise when she is trained by Kal-El's twin, Zal-El.
1. Chapter 1

**BACKSTORY:** Commissioner Dru-Zod and his wife, Faora, have a problem. Or problems.

Their daughter, Cera-Zod, had been a runaway for years. Zod and Faora have lied and said that Cera-Zod has been at finishing schools on other planets, to cover for the fact that they have no idea where she is. But they need for their only daughter to honor the betrothal agreement Zod and the House of El made with one another, back when Cera-Zod and Kal-El were children. If she does not appear for her own wedding to Kal-El, Zod forfeits his entire fortune to the House of El.

That means he does not need the headache of his other child, his son, Lor-Zod, taking up with an Earthling named Lucy Lane. When Lucy commits a bit of light theft from Faora's jewelry collection, Zod decides to have her put in the Phantom Zone. That is, until he accidentally sees a picture of Lucy's sister Lois and notes her uncanny resemblance to his missing daughter...

* * *

Zod walked with grim purpose to his son's wing of their estate. He did not need this now.

The tiara that his daughter, Cera-Zod, was supposed to wear when she married Kal-El had been stolen. And there was very strong reason to believe that that Earthling that his son, Lor-Zod had taken up with recently, was the culprit.

He had let things get out of hand.

No, he had not kept an eye on certain things that deemed watching. Meaning his only son and the directionless life he seemed to be leading. Lor-Zod, being from a family of higher standing, was allowed to leave Krypton and travel, unlike people of lower classes. It had been a mistake. Both of his children had been influenced by other planets and other cultures. And now neither of them felt they needed to honor Krypton or Kryptonian traditions.

Zod stopped at his son's door and listened for any noise. Hearing nothing, he opened the door softly and found his son and the girl, slumbering even though it was past the morning hour. He eased into the room and hit a button on the wall that lifted the window covering, and allowed red sun right to rudely hit their faces.

Lor-Zod was the first to awaken and he shielded his eyes, wondering how the covering had been raised? He then sensed his father's ominous presence and slowly began to shake Lucy awake. Zod glared at both of them, before catching sight of his son's intergalactic passport. Apparently he had been going by the name 'Davis Bloom' on Earth.

Lucy Lane yawned and stretched. Then she caught sight of Zod and moved closer to Lor-Zod.

Zod held their uneasy gaze for a long moment before speaking.

"Your sister's wedding tiara is missing. It has been in the family for generations. Where is it?"

"Father, why are you bothering me with this? How would I know?"

"I am not 'bothering' **YOU**. I am asking that Earthling as to the whereabouts of the jewelry she has stolen." Zod replied coolly. Lor-Zod jumped out of bed! He had slept in pajama pants.

"How dare you, Father! Apologize to Lucy this instant!"

Zod's response was to walk up to his son and back hand him so hard, that he fell back into bed next to Lucy! Lucy now inched away from Lor-Zod.

"Earth has given you courage, son. More than I would have ever given you credit for." Zod said, his eyes moving from Lor-Zod to Lucy.

"I will not ask again."

Lucy eased out of bed. She was wearing a green, silk camisole nightie.

"Uh, well Mr. Zod..."

"I am Commissioner Zod." he corrected her.

"Okay, well, yes, I sort of took it." Lucy admitted lamely. Lor-Zod threw up his hands! Why Lucy? Why?

"I want it returned at once." Zod said, looking around the room. "Is it on the grounds?"

"Uh, well, I took it a couple of weeks ago, actually." Lucy admitted. She was surprised they were just noticing that it was gone.

"Is it still on the grounds?" Zod repeated, feeling impatience slide into his tone.

"Well no. I mean because I took it a couple of weeks ago, it's on Earth. I kind of pawned it. Sorry."

Lor-Zod got out of bed again and faced his father.

"Father, she meant no harm, I'm sure."

"And you never saw the tiara with her when you returned to Earth? if you are complicit in this in anyway, Lor-Zod..." Zod began but Lor-Zod stood his ground.

"Father, Cera-Zod is not going to be needing that tiara. We both know that."

Zod clenched his jaw. His son's words confirmed his suspicions. Lor-Zod had known about the theft! For all he knew, he had helped the girl steal it!

"She goes into the Phantom Zone for her crime."

"For theft? Father, no one is in there for just stealing!"

"Then...what is your name again, dear?"

"It's Lucy! Oh my God, Mr. Zod! You can't just put me in some kind of space jail! Look, maybe I can pay you for it..."

"I suggest you say your goodbyes to your relatives. You will be tried this afternoon and put into the prison by nightfall. I am sorry, but you brought this on yourself. Lor-Zod, if not for your mother's displeasure, I would place you in there beside her." Zod said coldly.

Lucy began to sob as she took out her phone. She had to call Lois and tell her to get her a lawyer! Or maybe Lois could get the tiara out of the pawn shop if they asked their father, whom they referred to as 'The General' for some money.

"I'm calling my sister! There is no way this is legal!" Lucy sniffed and pressed down on Lois's stored number in her phone. Zod walked over to her.

"I'm afraid it is very legal, my dear. You have not only committed the crime of theft, but we are a ruling family..."

Zod stopped when he noticed Lois's picture come up on Lucy's phone. He snatched it from her and stared at the photo, just as he heard a voice answer.

"Hey, Lucy! What's up? Lucy? Lucy?"

Zod hung up the phone and stared hard at Lucy Lane.

"This woman is your sister?"

Lucy glanced over at Lor-Zod, before nodding.

"Yes. Lois.'"

Zod looked over at Lor-Zod.

"You have seen this Lois?"

Lor-Zod slowly shook his head, not understanding where his father was going with all of this.

"No. I have never met her."

"Or seen a photograph of her?" Zod asked, showing Lor-Zod the picture on the phone. Lor-Zod looked at it, then looked at his father.

"She bears a small resemblance to Cera-Zod."

"I would say more than small." Zod answered, now staring at the picture again, before focusing on Lucy.

"I will give you a chance at amnesty, my dear."

Lor-Zod stared at his father. He didn't like where this was going...

"Amnesty?" Lucy sniffed.

"Yes. Full amnesty from your crime."

"Not that it was much of one." Lor-Zod said, moving to Lucy's side. "Father, don't."

"Don't what?" Lucy asked. "I don't want to go to prison!"

"And Lor-Zod doesn't want to see you there." Zod said coolly. "Let me ask you something? Do you have more pictures of your sister on this device?"

Lucy now eyed him warily.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because this is the deal: your freedom will depend on how much your sister is willing to sacrifice for you."

"Father! I need to speak to you in the hallway- **NOW**!" Lor-Zod yelled. Ordinarily, his son's tone would've earned him another backhand, but since there were extenuating circumstances, Zod let it go. He walked out into the hallway first then waited for Lor-Zod. He joined his father out there and closed the door behind him.

"I know what you are thinking. Don't do it."

"Your sister would see us become paupers. I won't have it." Zod replied.

"You will never get away with it!"

Zod looked at the phone again. He nodded.

"I don't know where Cera-Zod is. Everytime I have sent someone to find her, she has either escaped their grasp or the lead was wrong in the first place. I know she will not be home in time to honor the betrothal agreement with the House of El."

"Alright, then we tell Jor-El that Cera-Zod is missing! Or she might have perished. I don't like to think about that, but it is possible. That would not be our fault."

"I would have to furnish proof of your sister's death. I cannot ascertain **WHAT** her status is or **WHERE** she is. If our family does not keep our part of that agreement, the House of El will own everything we have! I won't stand for it! This girl here looks enough like Cera-Zod to pass for her. She **WILL** be her if she doesn't want to see her sister die." Zod said coldly.

"But she's not her! Kal-El will know..."

"He will know nothing. He has cares nothing for your sister. They never got along as children and the last time he saw her she was, maybe when she was twelve? Kal-El is seeing some Earth woman as well. He will marry this woman and barely give her a look. We will send her back to Earth and we can keep what is ours."

"Father, Lucy's sister is not Kryptonian. Whether or not Kal-El remembers what Cera-Zod looks like exactly or what she should look like, there are things that she won't know that will give her away."

Zod thought about that. Lor-Zod was speaking sense. For once.

"You have a point. I will have your Earthling present this deal to her sister. She won't want to see her jailed so she will do it, I'm sure. I will send Zal-El to Earth to work with her..."

"Mother of Krypton!" Lor-Zod snapped. "Really, Father?"

Zod did not answer his son right away. He had always been jealous of Zal-El, who was Kal-El's twin brother. But there was little brotherly affection between the two of them.

When Jor-El's wife, Lara, had been pregnant with Kal-El, it had been assumed that she was only carrying one child. Childbirth revealed another story. Kal-El was born and then something that was thought to be a tumor or gestation, was pulled from her womb, days later, as well. Only it was not a tumor.

It was a child. A forgotten baby that was hidden for some reason. And while he was named Zal-El, he was not cared for properly, at least that is how Faora saw it. Lara had been traumatized by the idea of her lesser son, and allowed Faora and Zod to care for the boy.

But then, Zal-El began to grow into a normal child and that was when Jor-El and Lara wanted him back. Zod turned him over, of course, but by then, years had went by and he had not properly bonded with Kal-El or his parents. He spent more time with Zod and his family than his own.

By the time he was grown, Zal-El had traveled, and gotten into trouble. Violent trouble all over the galaxy. He lost an eye and wore a patch to cover it. He was the polar opposite of his brother, Kal-El, with regards as to how they maintained their physical appearance. Zal-El was bearded while Kal-El was clean shaven. Zal-El wanted very little to do with the House of El, though he did try to show Lara some concern. But mostly, he lived in the House of Zod compound. And Zod knew it irked Jor-El to no end.

He suspected Cera-Zod might have had illicit relations with the Zal-El, but he could never prove it. The point being, Zal-El would know exactly how Cera-Zod should appear to Kal-El. And Zod had no time for such a task himself. He and Faora had to appear as if they were fully prepared to marry their daughter into the House of El. They could not leave Krypton.

Kal-El's black sheep twin, however, was another story. Zod now gave Lor-Zod his full attention.

"Yes, Lor-Zod. Really. And I will expect your full cooperation in this matter."

Kal-El pasted on a lukewarm smile, as he accepted the congratulations of two of the members of the Kryptonian Council on his upcoming marriage. His father, Jor-El, was immersed in conversation with two other members, about the human mind and mental illness. His uncle, Zor-El, approached him.

"Kal-El, it would behoove you to try and look happy about your upcoming nuptials."

Kal-El glanced over at Jor-El, before speaking to his Zor-El.

"I cannot pretend to be happy about being deceived." Kal-El said glibly.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Uncle Zor-El! You have heard the stories. We all have. No one has seen Cera-Zod since before she was a teenager! Commissioner Zod and Faora have told people that she has been away due to schooling but there are rumors that that is false. I don't think they know where she is. And I do not believe she will appear for our wedding date."

Zor-El sighed.

"Is this what you really believe? Or are those the words of that Earthling you have been seeing? The illegitimate one?"

Kal-El refrained from scowling!

"Tess is just as much a Luthor as Alexander. Lionel has promised to acknowledge her."

"When will this be?" Zor-El asked wryly.

"I do not appreciate your words. It is not Tess's fault that she was born of low birth. Lionel Luthor should have acknowledged her. And that is not the point. Zod has a lot to lose if Cera-Zod does not present herself to me for marriage."

"I know the Commissioner is power hungry. But do you really think he would do something underhanded? I mean what? Either Cera-Zod appears or she does not. They could fake her death, I suppose...but all of this implies that they have no knowledge of her whereabouts. I find that hard to believe." Zor-El said solemnly.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Kal-El countered. "When was the last time she was seen? I find it 'interesting' that Cera-Zod is too busy with 'schooling' to come home **EVER**! I just think that we have to be watchful. I am fully prepared to keep my end of the betrothment. I believe Zod will do whatever is necessary to make it appear as if he is holding up his end."

Zor-El could not help but be swayed slightly by his nephew's words.

"I will make some discreet inquiries on the matter. I also think, that if Cera-Zod does appear, we might examine her. Just to make sure that she is who she says she is."

Kal-El nodded. His uncle was thinking like he was. Kal-El not only did not think he would be getting married anytime soon, but he suspect that the House of El's fortune would increase exponentially-no thanks to the House of Zod.


	2. Chapter 2

**EARTH-**

Lois Lane pressed the iron down on her blazer hard, then lifted it... **DAMN**! She had burned it! She should have just thrown this thing into the dryer! That would have taken the wrinkles out.

She threw the blazer onto a couch and her golden retriever, Shelby, looked up at her. He was sitting on the couch as well, watching her. It was close to her having to leave. She had to get to Metropolis to work at her internship at the Daily Planet. Shelby had to be dropped off at the Doggy Daycare Farm.

Her cellphone rang and Lois huffed over to it. She saw Lucy's face pop up and answered.

"Lucy? What was that crap before? Why did you hang up?"

"Hey, Lois. How are things?"

"Things suck, that's how they are! I burned a good blazer I wanted to wear to work and now I have to find something else to wear. And 'something else' isn't going to look as nice as what I burned."

"Oh. Uh, Lois, I have to talk to you."

"Yeah well we are talking." Lois answered, now walking to her bedroom closet.

"I'm in trouble. I'm on planet..."

"Whoa!" Lois snapped. "You left the planet? Again? The General is going to freak."

"He'll freak even more when he finds out I'm going to be executed!" Lucy cried. "Lois, you have to help me here!"

Lois closed her closet door, now giving her younger sister, her full attention.

"Okay, Lucy. What is this? Why are you going to be executed?"

"You don't believe me?"

"I think you sound a bit melodramatic! Where are you?"

"I'm on Krypton! I took something from Davis's mother and I can't really return it. Now they want to put me in prison!"

Now Lois sat down on her bed!

"You stole something? From your boyfriend's mother?"

"It was this beautiful tiara! Like something Princess Diana would've worn! Oh Lois, you had to have seen it! I got quite a bit of money for it and I can't get it back! Davis's father has offered me a deal. And it includes you." Lucy sniffed.

"What. The. Hell. Does. That. Mean?" Lois asked, her manner surly.

"You look like Davis's sister. Sort of. And his family doesn't know where she is. She has to marry this guy and if she does not, then Davis's family will go broke. All they need for you to do is pretend to be her, marry the guy and then come back..."

Lois slowly stood up.

"This had better be a joke! What the hell are you talking about, Lucy? Are you on something?"

"Lois, please! I need for you to believe me! I am in serious trouble here and..."

The Face Chat feature was suddenly activated and Lois saw Lucy and a sinister looking man, staring right at her!

"Uh, Lucy? Who is your friend there?"

"Miss Lane. My name is Commissioner Dru-Zod of the Office of Science and Technology on Krypton. How are you on this fine day?"

"If what my sister is saying is true, then there is nothing 'fine' about it, is there?"

"No. Indeed not. Miss Lane, your sister has stolen and pawned a valuable jewelry piece from my family collection. And the money she received is nowhere near the true value of the item. The punishment for that sort of crime on this planet is life imprisonment in a place we call 'The Phantom Zone'. If you have never heard of it, please Google it. It is not a nice place."

"Stop talking to me like I'm five!" Lois snapped, now taking this very seriously. "What do you want?"

"For you to play a part. My daughter, Cera-Zod is to marry a man named Kal-El. If she does not, then everything I own goes to the House of El. I cannot find my daughter and I do not feel as if I will be able to do so in one week-the date of the wedding."

"Well maybe Cera-Zod doesn't want to be found. I don't blame her. We don't force people into marriages where I come from." Lois sniffed.

"But you do steal, is that it?" Zod countered. "You possess a resemblance to my daughter. I want you to come here, marry Kal-El and then leave. He has no caring or liking for my daughter, so he will be content if you lived your life elsewhere. Chances are you would never hear from him again."

Lois lifted a brow.

"Chance are isn't exactly a solid promise, is it, Commissioner? So this Kal-El isn't expecting a honeymoon night at all?"

"I would think that if that did come to pass, it would be a small price to pay for your sister's life."

"I just bet. Well what does this Kal-El look like? Because if he's some old goat..."

"I am sending his twin brother to Earth to school you on how to be Cera-Zod. You can ascertain once you meet him, if consummating the marriage to Kal-El will be a hardship. Now, will you agree to my terms in order to spare your sister's life?" Zod asked in a no nonsense manner.

Lois's mind was racing! She could turn this into an award winning story for the Daily Planet! One that would move her from intern status to front page journalist Still, the whole arrangement reeked of light prostitution. Maybe when she wrote her story, she would leave out any sexual aspects.

"Yes, Commissioner Zod. We do have a deal. And you'd better treat my sister right until I get there."

"Of course." Zod said and hung up the call. He handed Lucy back her phone, glared at Lor-Zod who had been listening, before leaving the room. He needed to speak with Zal-El now.

* * *

Zal-El of the House of El, set the missing tiara down in front of Zod and continued to dry off. He wore only a towel, that was swathed around his wide hips.

"What did you give the broker as payment?" Zod asked, holding the tiara up to the light.

"A chance. He chose death." Zal-El said dismissively and Zod asked no more about it. He was sure Zal-El had covered their tracks. This priceless piece had somehow been sold from Earth and to a broker here. And now, according to Kryptonian law, Lucy Lane needed to be freed.

At the same time, they needed Lois Lane.

Zal-El, for his part, did not mind doing things for the man he considered more of a father, than Jor-El. Jor-El had treated him as if he were a medical anomaly all of his life. He had been nicknamed 'The Tumor' and somehow(Zal-El suspected his own family members were responsible), the nickname had stuck. So what if he had been found late in his mother's womb? He was found and born and somehow that was a mistake? Or at least that's the way he felt as if he had been treated.

His mother, Lara, tried. He did not resent her as much as he did Jor-El and his arrogant brother, Kal-El. But Zal-El honestly felt as if Jor-El and Lara acted as if they had only had one child.

And Kal-El acted as if he had no other siblings.

He had ended up spending a lot of time with Zod and Faora at a young age. So much so, that he only returned home to sleep or eat dinner, or attend some family holiday. And when he was finally deemed grown, Zal-El kept his name but made it clear his allegiance was to the Zod family.

Cera-Zod had been his first lover. And even back then, when Zod discovered them, he understood that Cera-Zod had been the aggressor. She was an ungrateful girl. Zal-El would kill to be known as Dru-Zod's son.

And Lor-Zod was a disgrace! He shunned his entire heritage and his people, whenever he could, starting arguments with other Kryptonians about the how 'noble' the people of Earth were. No one with a whit of sense believed that! Not that Lor-Zod could have been accused of ever having sense.

Zal-El had traveled all over the galaxy, to help Zod pursue his interests, and during that time, he had become immune to certain levels of suffering and pain. He had also been in many an altercation, one in particular that claimed one of his eyes. He wore a patch, something else that his true 'family' could hold against him.

He had now finished drying off after his clean up shower. He had had to dispose of the pawn broker's body and his own bloody clothing. He wore his hair longer than Kal-El's to distinguish between them and grew a beard. Not that that would have mattered. Even when they looked exactly alike and he had both eyes, people seemed to know the difference between Kal-El and his brother, 'The Tumor'.

Zal-El took the file from Zod that he had put together on this 'Lois Lane'. He glanced at her picture and shook his head.

"Forgive me for being forthright, but I don't think this woman looks that much like Cera-Zod. Though I suppose if we darkened her hair a bit and schooled her on how to act, she could pass for her." Zal-El noted.

"That is what I was thinking." Zod said grimly. "I need for you to handle this. Quietly. I have heard whispers that Kal-El is suspicious of us."

"In what way?" Zal-El asked blithely.

"He suspects we cannot find Cera-Zod, which is true. That means that even when we present this woman as her, the House of El may want further proof. I will take care of making sure that this woman's image is transposed as my daughter's official image."

"And this Lois Lane agreed to all of this already?"

"I have threatened her family member with imprisonment. Yes, she had no choice." Zod told him.

Zal-El closed the file and tossed it on a table.

"I will contact her and let her know when I will be arriving. Do not worry. The fortune of this family will continue on into the ages."

Zod smiled at Zal-El for a brief moment before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know this is not easy for you. I am asking you to betray your own family."

"No, I am helping the only family I have ever known." Zal-El smiled, something he almost usually never did.

* * *

It would be hours later that Zal-El, after studying the file more thoroughly, used the large screen satellite phone and called Lois Lane, via Face Chat. Lois answered after two rings and just stared at him.

"Yes?"

"Hello, Miss Lane. I am Zal-El of Krypton and I am calling on behalf of Commissioner Dru-Zod."

"Oh."

"Yes, well he did tell you I would be contacting you?"

"He told me he kidnapped my sister, that's what he told me!"

 _She had a bad attitude, just like Cera-Zod, Zal-El thought. At least he would not have to instruct her on that!_

"I will be arriving on Earth tomorrow morning. I will find you at your address there...and it seems you reside over a restaurant?"

"Yeah? So?"

"So, I want to be able to find you at the correct address."

"Oh I'll pick you up."

"There really is no need for that, Miss Lane."

"How did you lose your eye?"

Zal-El struggled to hide his annoyance. This woman was very nosy! Then again, he could see in her file she was studying journalism. That profession bred nosiness.

"I lost it in an altercation."

"So, then your twin has one eye as well?"

"No. You will be fortunate not to have a husband with one eye."

"Who says I'll be fortunate? I think the eye patch is totally hot! But you're not faking right? You really just have one eye?"

Zal-El stared at the screen for a moment. Was this woman serious? Yes, he had had his share of women but none of them had wanted him because he had one eye! He had to be misunderstanding the tone of this conversation. If it could be called one.

"I have one eye, Miss Lane. Yes."

"Okay, well then call me on my cell when you get in tomorrow. I'll pick you up at the Kansas Intergalactic Port." Lois told him firmly.

"That really isn't necessary..."

But Lois disconnected, then called her sister's phone! Lucy answered on the first ring.

"Lois, tell me you're going to help me out!"

"Who is that guy, Zal-El? Is he related to that Kal-El guy that I'm supposed to marry?"

"Yeah. Their twins but they hate each other. He's coming to Earth to bring you here?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Lucy, I mean he looks like a totally hot pirate or something! I'm picking him up tomorrow."

"Lois, he's kind of a murderer. I think. I can't be sure. And you know he's not fit for marriage like his brother. I mean they call him 'The Tumor'. He was found like in his mother's womb, stomach or someplace long after Kal-El was born."

"He doesn't look like a tumor to me!" Lois sniffed. "Okay, so Zal-El is coming here and I think he has to teach me about how this Cera-Zod is supposed to act. So just hold on!"

"I will, Lo! Thanks! If you can get me out of this, I'll owe you big time!"

"I know you will. Bye!" Lois said, hanging up. She still had a couple of hours before she had to pick up Shelby. And she had had to call her supervisor at the paper and tell her she would be late.

Now she wanted a meeting with Perry White. She had a story that she knew would interest the paper and get her a seat upstairs with the real journalists.


	3. Chapter 3

Kal-El rolled off of Tess Mercer, struggling to catch his breath. Her visit to Krypton and the time they were spending together, made him all the more determined not to be tied down to that detestable Cera-Zod!

She had bitten him when she was five.

She had kicked him in the privates when she was seven.

She had shaved his head when her family stayed with his for a weekend, in the middle of the night!

Then at the age of twelve, she and his even equally detestable brother, Zal-El the tumor, stole a pet from him and demanded ransom! They both claimed they would return his snagriff(a winged dinosaur given to Kal-El by a family friend) when he turned over his allowance to both of them! Zal-El and Cera-Zod had sent a ransom note and signed it!

He had been warned not to tell any parents or adults about it, but Kal-El, by then, detested both of them. He told his father, who forced Zal-El to reveal that his pet had flown off.

Kal-El suspected he had been killed. By one or both of them. It was after that event that Cera-Zod was sent away. Kal-El stopped speaking to Zal-El entirely. His brother ended up spending much of his time with Zod and his people.

Kal-El's massive arm held Tess under her breasts, as they rested after their lovemaking. The House of El had a small home in Argo City that was rarely used. Tess had left Earth this morning and arrived an hour ago, eagerly running into his arms. They could not wait to be together.

But now, the elephant in the room had to be addressed...

"Did you speak to your uncle?" Tess asked softly.

"I did." Kal-El said, removing his arm and now sitting up. Tess propped up on one elbow.

"And?" she asked.

"He said he would make some inquiries. Discreetly."

"But you don't think it will come to anything?" Tess asked.

"The only way I could get my uncle to see reason, was to bring up the fact that Zod could very well be deceiving our family, just to keep from losing his own fortune."

"Well it's true! I mean if they don't know where she is, how do they plan to produce her for your wedding? Kal-El, you could end up marrying anybody!"

"No," Kal-El said, his voice taking on a hard edge, "she will be examined thoroughly. If she does not prove to be Kryptonian..."

Tess now sat up looking forlorn. Kal-El wrapped his arms around her.

"I do not like this anymore than you do. But this is a merger. Cera-Zod means nothing to me."

"But she will have to give you children, won't she? You'll have to have children."

"Tess...the act itself will be business. I will get no pleasure out of it and surely she won't either." he said soothingly. What he truly detested was being married to a woman that had slept with Zal-El! They were going at it as pre-teens! No one could prove this, which is why his family was insistent on going through with this whole thing, but the idea of it made him sick!

Tess sighed. There was no point in going on about this. Kal-El had to marry this woman, wherever she was. She had been invited to the wedding and actually intended on going! She wanted Cera-Zod to know that there would be three people in their marriage now!

Tess looked at him.

"Will you be inviting your brother?"

Kal-El rolled his eyes!

"Mother wants him there."

Tess smiled wanly at him.

"You know you could try?"

"Try what? He should have never been born! He abducted and slaughtered a prized pet of mine when I was younger! And he's been doing Zod's bidding since. And some of his 'bidding' has included murder. Never proven but I am his twin! I can sense it!"

Tess reached for his hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry things are so bad for you. Yes, I would love Lionel to officially tell people I am his daughter, but Lex and I get along great."

Kal-El said nothing to that and Tess peered at him.

"What?"

"It is nothing."

"Kal-El, you had a look on your face there when I mentioned Lex! What it it?"

"I would think that if Alexander truly cared for you, he would acknowledge you as his sister, since Lionel is silent on the matter." Kal-El said, now getting up naked and walking over to the terrace doors. He stared out gloomily, his mind on this night, one week from now.

Tess stared at his broad back for a moment, then looked away. If she was a legitimate Luthor heir, maybe she could do more to get Kal-El out of this mess.

* * *

 **EARTH-**

The only reason Daily Planet Editor, Perry White, would even consider meeting with an intern, is if they had a front page story to pitch.

Lois Lane's story was so good, that he had already decided that it should be written as a seven or eight part story each week! But, there were some things he didn't like about what he was hearing. And he suspected she was less than thrilled about them herself.

"Miss Lane..."

"Call me Lois!" Lois beamed with enthusiasm.

"Okay, Lois, first and foremost, what is happening here is dangerous. I have contacts on Krypton. This imprisonment of your sister, do you know where she will end up?"

"Commissioner Zod said it was a place called 'The Phantom Zone'. He told me to Google it but I haven't had the time. One of his men will be coming in on an intergalactic flight in like two hours! He's going to coach me on what Cera-Zod is like."

"Mother of God! Lois...this woman, who is Commissioner Zod's missing daughter, has to marry this heir to the House of El... **YOU** will have to marry him. You'll be fooling him! And you'll have to..."

"Yeah, I know," Lois said in a surly tone, "but I can't let Lucy stay there! The story gets even more interesting. This guy that's coming to train me is my future husband's twin brother!"

Perry squinted at her and looked like WTF? Lois nodded.

"Apparently he's the black sheep of the House of El. Look, there is a way that I want to write this so that I don't seem so...hookerish?"

"Lois, you're trying to save your sister. Zod had laid out the plan. You have no cards to play. Lucy broke Kryptonian law. She apparently doesn't have this...what did you say it was?"

"It's a tiara."

"Well, hell, tiara's are expensive on this planet alone! I mean if she can't make restitution, then you have to go along with what is being offered. That is not prostitution."

"Honestly, I'm not even worried about that part of it. I can get through what I have to get through. But I'm worried that once I fulfill my part of this bargain, Zod might go back on his word. Or even worse, what if I'm trapped there and forced to be some real wife to a guy I barely know? Maybe Cera-Zod is hiding from this marriage for a good reason? Maybe this Kal-El is some kind of creep?"

"Well if his brother is coming to turn you into this Cera-Zod, then he can tell you if he's a creep or not." Perry said.

"Lucy said his name is Zal-El and that he's a murderer." Lois admitted.

"Oh Jesus, Lois! You know what? No! This story isn't worth it. Now you need to get on the phone to your father..."

Perry's secretary interrupted via intercom.

"Yes? What is it, Shirley?" Perry asked tersely.

"Is Lois Lane in there with you?" Shirley asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"There is a man waiting for her downstairs in the intern area. He said he is expected. He's Kryptonian and security is uneasy by the look of him."

Lois's mouth dropped open! Zal-El was here already? But he was like two hours early! Perry gave her a look.

"Lois, those Kryptonians are powerful under our son. I don't think security can help you here."

"I won't need them. I'll just deal with it." Lois answered and walked out of Perry's office. Perry followed after her and got into the elevator with her.

"Lois, think about this! I think you ought to just tell this guy no. No deal. Then call your father. He will know how to take care of this." Perry warned her.

"Mr. White..."

"Call me Perry! With a story like this, call me Perry!"

Lois smiled at him.

"They need me. Either the real Cera-Zod is so deep in hiding that she'll never be found, or she's dead. They can't afford to harm me." Lois said, just as they reached the first floor and the elevator doors opened.

Lois spotted Zal-El right away. He was sitting at her desk, with her desk plate in his hands, twirling it, while flirting with two interns! One of them was Cat Grant...grrrr...

Cat saw her first and came bopping up to Lois and Perry.

"Lois, oh my God, I had no idea you had relatives from Krypton! I mean that planet had always seemed kind of communist in a way. But your cousin seems cute and decent. How come you never mentioned him before? Is he married?"

Lois just stared at Cat. Hard. Perry intervened.

"Cat, what's going on with that exotic animal story?"

"Oh Mr. White, I was hoping someone else could do that. I mean snakes and lizards scare me. The idea of going to that house..."

"Get it done, Cat! You can't choose stories around here!"

"I think Lois would be better suited to do something like that." Cat sniffed. Lois shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't mind. I'd like to know why some guy decided to illegally buy a bunch of strange animals off of the internet."

Perry nodded approvingly, then gave Cat a hard look.

"Curiosity, Miss Grant. A good reporter always wants to know they 'why' of any story. Even if it's personally distasteful."

Cat did not appreciate that sort of rebuke, especially in front of Lois Lane, whom she was not too fond of. Zal-El stood up and approached the group, recognizing Lois immediately. He reached for her hand.

"Miss Lane. It is a pleasure to meet you. I know you said you would pick me up. But my space flight arrived early."

Cat raised a brow. Hadn't that Kryptonian said he was Lois's cousin? It sounded like they were just meeting now! Perry noted the mistake and decided to usher Cat away.

"Miss Grant, **YOU** will be doing the exotic animal story. I'd like to talk to you about how you should approach it."

Cat's face fell but she dutifully followed after Perry and away from Lois and Zal-El. Lois noted that other people seemed to be very aware of them, so she looked around and pulled him into a storage room. She closed the door and faced him.

"Yeah, Mr. El, you are very early! Like two hours! I have work I have to do here and then I have to pick up Shelby!"

Zal-El did not answer her right away and Lois noted that his one eye seemed to be roaming over her. Lois lifted a brow.

"Okay...what are you looking at?"

"I am sorry, Miss Lane..."

"It's Lois," she said folding her arms, "after all, you've kidnapped my sister. That should earn us first name basis, don't you think?"

"Commissioner Zod appreciates what you are willing to do for his family. No harm will come to your sister if you do what you are told." he said firmly. He then appraised her again.

"Is there something wrong?" Lois asked sarcastically.

"You are...uh...what is that earth phrase? Bustier than Cera-Zod. I have not seen her in years, but I do know her general measurements." Zal-El said, moving to close the space between them.

"I need for you to remove your blouse." he told her. Lois's eyes widened and she snorted!

"Uh no. You need to get back on that transport and head back to Krypton! Tell my sister I'm sorry but I didn't sign up for this!" Lois huffed. She then remembered Lucy's words. That Zal-El was 'kind of a murderer'. Maybe she should re-think this...

Zal-El reached for a tendril of her hair. It would need to be darkened. Lois moved backwards to leave his reach, but his large hands gripped her hips and pulled her back towards him!

"Lois, I know this seems uncomfortable. But my family will be in doubt that you are who you say you are. They could be looking for any pictures or video of Cera-Zod that they can compare to you when you arrive on Krypton. I don't believe they will find anything, but I cannot take that chance. **WE** cannot take that chance." Zal-El said, looking into her eyes.

Lois stared back and then turned and walked to the storeroom door. She locked it then walked back over to him.

"As long is this is for clinical purposes and not some pervy reasons, I guess it wouldn't hurt." She said and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. She turned her back to him and slipped it off, then deftly, unhooked her bra.

Lois then swallowed and turned back to face Zal-El. Her long hair covered her breasts like a fan and he gently moved her hair aside to cup her breasts, resisting the urge to revel in their sheer fullness. He felt his cock twitch with naked desire and he stared into her eyes before gently releasing them.

Lois herself, felt a wave of heat cover her like a blanket. For a brief moment, she had been disappointed when his hands left her. She hurriedly put her bra and blouse back on.

"Well?" she asked.

"We will make this work. We have one week. I have files and pictures of Cera-Zod. You must learn her background thoroughly. The first thing Kal-El and others that are not in on what we are doing, will want to know, is where you have been. We will have an answer for them."

"I'll do whatever. As long as Lucy is freed." Lois replied, still not knowing how to feel about what had just happened between them just now.

"You said you had to pick someone up? A friend?"

"Oh Shelby! Shelby is my dog."

Zal-El nodded slightly. He had forgotten that Earthlings had a habit of keeping dogs as pets. They were in zoos on Krypton.

"Alright. Well I have taken a suite at the Vellagio Hotel here in Metropolis. I will expect to meet with you every day until I am convinced that you are indeed Cera-Zod. We should really start this evening." he cautioned.

"Okay, well, I'll come back into Metropolis tonight." Lois nodded. Zal-El shook his head.

"Do not bother. I will find you in that town you live in. The one you call 'Smallville'." he said and watched as she nodded and left the store room. Once Lois was gone, Zal-El barely refrained from scowling! His brother should have woman such as this? Even if it was just to marry in a ceremony?

Zal-El took a deep breath and tried to push away the dark thoughts that were filling his mind. If he touched her inappropriately, that would ruin the plans that Zod had for her with Kal-El. And he didn't want to go against Zod. He owed him much.

But he had the bad feeling that before their week was over, Zal-El would not be so willing to turn Lois Lane over to his brother. Not at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Lois finished work at the Daily Planet, then drove back home to Smallville to pick up Shelby from the doggy daycare farm. There had been a birthday party for another dog, a wolf looking canine named 'Lucky'. Shelby had a birthday hat that was staying on his head as he ran to Lois's SUV.

"What is this? Did you have birthday cake?" Lois asked as she watched a few of the other dogs leave by way of a daycare bus. Lois opened the passenger side of the vehicle and Shelby jumped in. Lois closed the door and hurried over to her side of the car. She got in and sheened off.

"I had an interesting day today," Lois began talking. "a Kryptonian is going to help me rescue your Aunt Lucy. You'll meet him one of these days."

Shelby glanced over at her and Lois reached out to remove the hat. Shelby then turned to look out of the window. When they arrived home, Lois parked in a small alley lot in back of the restaurant she lived over, called The Talon. Lois got out and Shelby jumped out of the driver's side behind her, ran past her...

And straight into Lex Luthor. Shelby growled softly Lois walked over to join them.

"What's a crooked billionaire doing in this part of Smallville?" Lois asked sarcastically.

Lex smiled patiently.

"Get your dog away from me or else."

Lois reached for Shelby's collar and pulled him back.

"Why am I looking at you?" Lois asked drolly.

"In case you forgot, I own this establishment that you live over. And when you signed the lease, there was a no pet policy. Someone complained when you brought that animal down the stairs and through the restaurant. I serve food here, Lois. I could get shut down. Now I like dogs as much as anyone else. But either the dog goes or you do."

"Who complained?" Lois asked challengingly.

"It doesn't matter because I fired Hedda, the woman I paid to manage this place? She covered for you by letting you keep that animal in here."

"You piece of crap! Hedda is on a fixed income! You can't fire her!"

"Well I did. And if you don't get that animal out of my establishment, I will call animal control..."

Those were the last words Lex got out of his mouth, as Lois punched him, knocking him to the ground! She then jumped on him and began pounding away! At one point Lex grabbed some of Lois's hair and twisted it, causing her to yelp in pain! Shelby nipped Lex's bald head, as he jumped into the fray!

And that was the sight Zal-El was treated to, as he flew over The Talon and landed. His first thought was that Lois Lane was more like Cera-Zod than he had originally thought! Shelby noticed the stranger first and barked three times. Lois and Lex immediately separated and stood up, with Lex holding his head. He recognized the man as the twin of that Kryptonian his sister Tess was seeing...

"Your Kal-El's brother, right? If I had known you were on the planet..."

"You would've what? Actually known my name?" Zal-El asked sardonically. Lois could hear bitter resentment in his tone. She wondered if she would ever learn the true story as to why this man would help her trick his family?

"I'm sorry, Zal-El. Tess speaks of you often."

"I don't know who 'Tess' is, so if she speaks of me often, it must not be flattering."

Lex frowned. Tess had said that Kal-El loathed his brother and that he had been born like five days later. Zal-El had been mistaken for a tumor or something.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway, okay? But Miss Lane and I have business here. This dog is not supposed to be in her apartment."

"You are the landlord?" Zal-El asked.

"Yes. I am Lex Luthor. I own much of this town."

Zal-El stared at him. He knew who Luthor was. Commissioner Zod had done business with his father, Lionel.

"Miss Lane and I are conducting business while I am on this planet. I will take her pet with me, until suitable arrangements can be made." Zal-El said, then approached Shelby. He bent down.

"You are too handsome to be in this little place, aren't you? You will come with me and I will have a nice woman give you a massage and treats. Would you like that?"

Shelby's answer was to move away from Lois and approach Zal-El to sniff him thoroughly. Zal-El then rubbed his head and rose to full height. Shelby stood very close to him and Lois's mouth dropped open! It was not that Shelby was ever unfriendly, being a golden retriever. But...Lois would've sworn that Shelby understood that Zal-El was offering him a chance to be pampered!

Lex was watching the whole scene with his own sense of disbelief. What possible business would a Kryptonian have with Lois Lane? A wannabe reporter who wrote crap, as far as he was concerned. Tess would be very interested to know that her boyfriend's brother was on this planet.

Zal-El noted that Lex was staring and returned the look.

"I will make sure that Miss Lane packs her dog's things so I can take him with me. There is no need for you to be here any longer." Zal-El told Lex.

Lois walked up to Lex.

"How about you make things right with Hedda? She doesn't deserve to lose her job because of me."

Lex said nothing more to her. He turned and walked off. Lois sighed, making a mental note to help Hedda find something else. Maybe there was something she could do at the newspaper?

Zal-El cleared his throat and Lois gave him her full attention, as did Shelby.

"Come, let's pack your things. You will come and stay with me while we are conducting our business."

Lois raised a brow.

"I thought you were only taking Shelby?"

"Lois, would you really be able to concentrate on your 'studies', if you could not see that your dog was properly cared for?" Zal-El challenged her.

"Well...no...but I can't live in some hotel with you."

"I am in the penthouse suite. Shelby and you would have a wing of your own." he corrected her.

Lois stared up at him. She was beginning to feel as if this whole plan was getting a little out of hand. Now she had to live with this man in order to learn to be Cera-Zod? Her mind briefly replayed their earlier encounter and how his hands had felt on her breasts. She quickly kicked those thoughts out of her head, so that he wouldn't notice her turning red!

Lex had left her little choice. He had kicked Shelby out of their apartment! She couldn't live up there without him!

"I guess when this is over, I could look for another place to live." Lois said reluctantly. Zal-El smiled, something he rarely did.

"Good. Now we will pack your things and leave this place. Then tonight, we can begin turning you into Cera-Zod." Zal-El told her.

But Zal-El and Lois would soon be put in a position, where she would have to become the daughter of Zod, sooner than they both expected.

* * *

Lex returned to the Luthor mansion and got Tess on the line.

"Where are you now?" he asked tersely.

Tess smiled out of the window of the galaxy transport she was sitting in. Kal-El had blown her a kiss and she could not help but light up. She had tried to be a brave girl about this whole Kal-El betrothal thing, but as his wedding date grew closer and closer, Tess had to admit to herself that she did not want Kal-El to marry anyone but her.

"Tess?"

Tess focused on Lex's voice.

"I'm leaving Krypton now. What's up?"

"What's up is that I just ran into your boyfriend's twin brother."

Tess now gave Lex her full attention!

"Zal-El is on Earth? Why?"

"Well **HE** says he has business with Lois Lane."

Tess shrugged.

"Who is that?"

"Oh come on! Don't you ever read those sorry, human interest pieces on the last page of the Daily Planet newspaper?"

"No. I don't read the last page of any newspaper, Lex."

"Well you can count on some story from her, about a dog fashion show, a human fashion show for kids with some illness, poor people trying to buck the odds, you know, that kind of crap." Lex groused.

"And **YOU** read that sort of thing?" Tess asked knowingly.

"She once wrote some hit piece on Dad that wasn't half bad. It got buried on the last page as well. Lois also is a tenant of mine. She lives above The Talon."

"That Talon? Where is that?" Tess asked.

"Tess, I know you don't get to Smallville much but try and keep up here."

"Maybe I would if our father would invite me there." Tess replied coolly. She had to admit that what Kal-El had said about Lex, had bothered her. He could help her with their father. He could ask him to acknowledge her as a Luthor.

"Where is this coming from? Kal-El? Tess, that Kryptonian has put some ideas in your head that won't do anyone any good. I have about as much influence on our father as a flea. I would talk to him if I could, you know that.."

 _No, she didn't know that, Tess thought. But she would let it go for now._

"So," Tess asked, returning to the subject, "Zal-El is seeing this Lacy girl?"

"Her name is Lois. And I cannot imagine how the two of them would know one another. Or why Zal-El is on this planet."

"Well, if he is then it has to be because of Zod..." Tess began and then stopped. Lex noticed her abrupt silence.

"What is it?"

"Kal-El is convinced that Cera-Zod will not show up for the wedding. He is also convinced that Zod will pull something underhanded to cover for the fact that he cannot produce his daughter. Zal-El does all of this dirty work. Maybe he's on Earth looking for her."

"This woman that Kal-El is supposed to marry?" Lex asked.

"Yes. Maybe Zal-El is looking for Cera-Zod and this Lois Lane is helping him in some way." Tess suggested. She smiled to herself. This was no coincidence. And if she could do anything to keep Kal-El from having to marry anyone, much less Dru-Zod's daughter, then she would do what she could to help him. And herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Zal-El and Lois walked through the lobby of the Vellagio with Shelby, who was on a leash and behaving himself. There were other guests with dogs nearby as well. Lois tried not to gape, but rarely, if ever, had she been in a public place that did not ban pets.

Zal-El informed the clerk that Lois and Shelby would be staying with him, and a teenage worker came out of the back room, offering to help with Shelby. Shelby took to him right away, when Lois turned over his leash to him. Zal-El was about to say something to Lois, when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

Oswald Cobblepot was waving him over towards a lobby chair. It had been maybe six months since Zal-El's last trip to Earth. And Cobblepot looked the same. Meaning he looked as if he could fix himself up better, but for some reason, insisted on a Goth, greasy haired look. Zal-El acknowledged him with a nod, then faced Lois.

"I will be up shortly. Get yourself and Shelby settled in."

Lois peered around Zal-El's massive frame at the Goth looking guy Zal-El had been looking at in the lobby. He looked oddly familiar, but for some reason, she couldn't recall where she knew him from.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"Who is who, Lois?"

"That man in the lobby. I saw him motion you over. Are you going to introduce me to him?"

"I most certainly will not. Now please do as I ask and get settled in. Your luggage is being taken to the penthouse now." Zal-El told her.

"I know him from somewhere. And I don't get the feeling that he's on the up and up."

Zal-El gave Lois a hard look and Lois in turn, rolled her eyes!

"Fine! Fine, I'm going!" Lois sighed and turned to follow after her luggage and Shelby. All were headed towards a private elevator. Lois glanced back behind her, and watched Zal-El walk over to the man. It was going to bug her that she couldn't remember where she had seen that guy before!

Meanwhile, Zal-El met Oswald in the lobby and shook hands with him, hard! Oswald yiped and few guests noticed but minded their own business. Zal-El released his hand and sat down on a couch. He had not broken anything but that was a warning. Clearly, Oswald had followed him here.

"What can I do for you, Oswald?" Zal-El said coolly.

"Uh, you can get me an invitation to your brother's wedding!"

Zal-El rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oswald, I cannot invite someone on behalf of my brother. It is his wedding."

"But you can ask Cera-Zod to invite me, right?"

Zal-El stared at him in confusion.

"I do not know where she is."

"Oh come on, Zal! I saw you walk in with her and that dog! I mean it's a pretty good cover. She's pretending to like animals and working as a reporter."

Zal-El had to force himself not to openly gape at Oswald!

"You think...you think that that woman is Cera-Zod..."

"Yeah, Zal! Cera-Zod hiding out in Kansas and pretending to be some nobody named Lois Lane. Her disguise sucks! Her hair is lighter but I'd know Cera-Zod anywhere." Oswald informed Zal-El.

Zal-El, for his part, found this exchange to be more interesting than he had anticipated. Commissioner Zod was convinced that Lois could impersonate Cera-Zod. Oswald thought Lois **WAS** Cera-Zod and that she was in disguise!

"Okay, look, why don't the two of you come to a shindig that we have going on tonight? It's in Gotham but you two could fly there, right?"

"By 'shindig' you mean a meeting?"

Oswald leaned forward.

"Our numbers are getting stronger. We have found a benefactor that has been financing some of our endeavors. If Cera-Zod and you joined us..."

"Oswald, we have discussed this. Commissioner Zod does not see the need for an alliance of this sort."

Oswald said nothing but gave Zal-El a peculiar look. Zal-El raised a brow.

"You have something you want to say?"

"Zal...you aren't really Zod's blood. Your own family treats you like shit. I just think that if Zod and you ever part ways, you'll need a place to go." Oswald said quietly.

Zal-El peered at him.

"Why would Zod and I ever 'part ways'? Zod and Faora are the parents I should have had. I will see about getting you an invitation. Now if you don't mind, I must see to 'Cera-Zod'."

"And the meeting? The two of you will come?" Oswald asked.

"Cera-Zod cannot afford to be at such a gathering this close to her wedding. And I will not attend such a function, until you tell me who is responsible for putting it together." Zal-El stated firmly, now standing up.

"I understand. I'll be waiting on that invitation." Oswald said and Zal-El turned from him and walked away. Once Zal-El got on an elevator, Oswald took out a phone and called Zor-El on Krypton.

* * *

When Zal-El entered his suite, he found Lois looking on her laptop and Shelby lounging on his couch! The young worker that had escorted his guests here had left apparently. Zal-El looked at Shelby and just did not have the heart to order him off of the couch. His eyes were growing very small, as if he were about to fall asleep and yet his tail wagged slightly at the sight of him.

Lois turned away from her laptop when she heard Zal-El come in and noticed Shelby.

"Shelby, get down off of the couch!"

"No, it is fine. He can stay." Zal-El said, now peering towards Lois's computer. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for pet friendly apartments." Lois lied, logging off and closing the laptop. She had actually been e-mailing Perry with an update as to her 'status'. Meaning that she was still alive!

"Oh." Zal-El said, staring at her. Lois now gave him her complete attention.

"What's up? You look like you want to tell me something?"

"It is about the man I was meeting with in the lobby."

"Ah, yes. Oswald Cobblepot. I suddenly remembered who he was when we got on the elevator."

Zal-El moved towards her.

"So is that disapproval I hear in your tone?"

"He's a Gotham thug! Actually, he doesn't even qualify as a thug! He does the dirty work for thugs! I don't even want to know how you know him."

"But you'll have to if you are to become Cera-Zod." he replied and moved past her to open up a drawer in desk. He pulled out a thick file and handed it to her.

"This is everything you need to know about Cera-Zod. Study it and I will return to you later to go over it with you."

Lois took the file from him and found that she was quite eager to learn about this woman that she had to impersonate in order to save Lucy. She then looked at Zal-El.

"Where will you be?"

"There is a sauna on the third floor. I will be in there." Zal-El informed her before walking away and heading up the stairs. Lois stared after him, then looked over at Shelby, who by now was snoring! Lois decided to go to another room that was quieter and found a study of sorts. There were books that looked to be in some kind of foreign language, adorning the shelves. Lois set the file down walked over to the books, picking one off of the shelf. She suspected they were in Kryptonian so she put the book back and found a place to sit with her Cera-Zod file.

When Lois opened it, a picture of Cera-Zod was lying on top. She picked it up and held up to the light. She maybe had a passing resemblance to this woman. Maybe if she did darken her hair a bit...

Lois set down the picture and looked at a piece of paper that strongly resembled a resume! And she almost choked when she saw degrees in 'bio chemistry' and 'nuclear chemistry'. This chick was smart?

Her growing panic turned to horror, when Lois threw aside the 'resume' and found a criminal file! There were charges against Cera Zod, made against her on various planets. And in some places, she was to be arrested if she even stepped foot in the galaxy!

No! No, she could not do this! Lois picked up the file and hurried from the room! She needed to tell Zal-El that she couldn't do this! No way, no how! She would call The General and tell him what Lucy had done and **PRAY** he could fix this!

* * *

Lois found the sauna room but could not see in because of all the steam. She did find the door and she opened it slightly and peered in. She coughed as steam seemed to fly into her mouth!

"Yes?" Zal-El asked from within the fog.

"Cera-Zod is a frickin' genius! She has chemistry degrees!"

"Yes, so?"

"Uh, I can't pretend to know anything about chemistry! And she's a terrible person! She's wanted on every planet known to man! And some I've never even heard of! Look, I'm going to leave your file downstairs, take Shelby and go. I will talk to my father and see if he can reason with Zod."

Zal-El, who had been lying on a bench, and thinking about how nice it would be if Lois joined him here, sat up.

"Why don't you come in here and we can talk about it?"

There was a silence and the thick fog of steam cleared. Lois was still standing in the doorway.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why?" Zal-El asked.

"Because."

"Because, why?"

"Oh come, Zal-El! You're going to act as if you don't know how totally hot you look sitting there in that little towel?"

Zal-El looked at her in confusion.

"I'm in a sauna, Lois, of course it's hot."

"That is not what I meant! I'd better get going."

"Lois, calm down and join me in here. Properly attired."

Lois stared at him for a bit, then nodded. She closed the door, then returned some moments later in a towel with her hair was pinned up. She slowly sat down next to him.

"Where is the file?" Zal-El asked.

"I left it downstairs." Lois answered.

"Well we don't need it since I know everything about Cera-Zod. What is it that is troubling you so?"

"She's **SMART** , Zal-El! Your family is smart! I'm going to give myself away when your brother and my in-laws begin talking 'smart' around the breakfast table!"

Zal-El smiled.

"Lois, Kal-El hates Cera-Zod."

"Okay, I know you said that before..."

"No, he loathes her. There will not even be a wedding night. I will make sure there is not."

"But why does he loathe her?" Lois asked.

Zal-El leaned back.

"Cera-Zod is just...strong willed. And mean. And unkind."

"Oh. So Kal-El has good reason **NOT** to want to marry her?"

"Well yes. But Kal-El is an ungrateful wretch. He is the favored son. It is a great honor to be in a matched marriage." Zal-El told her.

Lois scoffed!

"In what way? I wouldn't want to be told who to marry!"

"Hmmm." was all he said to that. Lois raised a brow.

"What does that mean?"

"What?"

"That noise you made!"

"I can tell that you are not the type of woman that would be suited for a matched marriage. That is clear."

"Oh because you don't think anyone would want me?"

"No." Zal-El said, shifting to alleviate the discomfort in his loins. "It is because you are clearly strong willed, like Cera-Zod...but much to your detriment."

"Meaning?"

Zal-El leaned forward.

"Cera-Zod can handle herself-physically. I am sure you are able to-to a certain degree. But she also does not go charging into situations without accessing her chances for success."

"What are you talking about?" Lois asked, confused.

"Your altercation with Luthor. He could have killed you."

Lois burst out laughing!

"Uh...no."

"How would you have stopped him?" Zal-El challenged her.

"Did it look as if I was losing? Look, I know we got off topic here. I'm just worried that what I don't know, will give me away."

"I am telling you that you will not have time to give yourself away. You will marry Kal-El and then leave Krypton."

Lois still looked unsure. She was startled when Zal-El reached for her chin and cupped it.

"You do want to save your sister, do you not?"

Lois nodded and he let go of her. She stood up.

"Where are you going?" he inquired.

"Back downstairs to study." Lois smiled wanly, before padding out of the sauna. Zal-El stared after her for a long while, now wondering if maybe it would not be a bad idea to attend Cobblepot's gathering with Lois? Lois needed to be tested as Cera-Zod. And if she could pass as her, with this group of people they usually associated with, maybe her doubts would disappear.


	6. Chapter 6

**KRYPTON** \- Kal-El stood with his arms folded, as Jor-El and his mother, Lara, sat and listened to Zor-El in the study of their compound.

Jor-El was slightly irked that his brother had taken any steps at all, to prove this theory of Kal-El's, that Zod was up to something, with regards to the betrothal. It was not that he deemed Zod or Faora trustworthy. But he did not believe they had so little caring for their own child, that they would not actually know where she is.

But it didn't sound as if Zor-El was saying that exactly, in this report he was giving them. One that they had not asked to hear. It sounded as if he was telling them that Kal-El's brother, Zal-El, was on Earth with Cera-Zod. So?

Jor-El was under no delusions that he could one day repair the damage he did to his other son, by not treating him favorably. And he would forever curse the Gods, for the stupid way he handled Zal-El's childhood. His son should be within their nest and not doing Zod's bidding.

Lara was a bit uncomfortable by all of this talk! Faora was due here any moment, to bring over Cera-Zod's portrait, which would hang within the compound. All women that married into the House of El, had their portraits hung here. Though Lara had to admit, it was a bit unusual for it to be done **BEFORE** the marriage. Usually the wife of choice sat for the artist chosen by the family, sometime after they joined the family.

Apparently, Cera-Zod had sat for someone, had her portrait painted and Faora was now bringing it over. Unusual to say the least. It made her wonder a bit about what Kal-El was saying. Or it least it had.

Now she knew that Zal-El was on Earth preparing to bring Cera-Zod home to marry Kal-El. Or at least that's how she chose to see it.

Kal-El wasn't giving anyone the benefit of the doubt. Not when it came to his brother and Zod's demonic daughter!

"So this 'informant' of yours, has actually seen Cera-Zod? With Zal-El and a pet? Then the woman Zal-El was seen with cannot possibly be Cera-Zod!" Kal-El scoffed.

Jor-El grew tired of this conversation. He was also tired of Kal-El's behavior.

"Has it never occurred to you, that Cera-Zod could return here a changed woman? Zor-El did not report that she had harmed or maimed anyone and she now cares for a pet. Maybe Zod and Faora knew she was in this very small town, on Earth, the whole time? I don't know what it is you want? If you want to break the betrothal, then I will have no choice but to groom Zal-El for an arranged marriage."

Kal-El snorted!

"He is known as 'The Tumor'! No one will marry such a man with that kind of reputation!"

Lara stood up.

"Then maybe we should make it more clear that he is indeed NOT a tumor! Maybe we should have made that clear to everyone **YEARS** ago!"

Kal-El did not like this kind of talk. The concept of being passed over for Zal-El was unimaginable! He calmed down and spoke.

"What I am saying, is that I don't think I should be humiliated with a wife that has had relations with my brother. My twin. If Cera-Zod were to give me children, how would I ever know they were truly mine?"

"For shame, Kal-El!" Zor-El cried. "We are not Earth! We could tell the true paternity in a matter of seconds! You know this!"

"Kal-El," Jor-El asked, "Is there anything that would make this easier for you?"

Kal-El looked at his mother, father and uncle.

"Yes. I want Cera-Zod to come back to Krypton tomorrow-if this woman is even really her. I want Zod to produce my future wife by tomorrow night. We will plan a dinner. I want a week to ascertain if Cera-Zod is fit to be in this family. If I think she is not, then..."

"Then what? **WE** forfeit our fortune, not Zod." Jor-El warned.

"No. I will marry her and we will live separate lives." Kal-El said firmly. "That is the only thing that would make any of this easier."

Lara nodded.

"Fine. When Faora brings Cera-Zod's portrait, your father and I will inform her of your request." she said. It should not be a problem...unless Kal-El had been right all along and the House of Zod could not find their only daughter.

* * *

Lois was looking through the long list of schools Cera-Zod had been expelled from as a child. The list was longer than the number of military bases, she and her father had lived on when they were kids. Lucy had always been sent away to boarding schools. Lois couldn't help but think about her little sister. How could one mistake turn into this?

Then again, Lucy had no business stealing anything. Lois just kept telling herself that they were lucky to have the chance to call this whole thing even. No one in her family had the money to pay back anyone for a tiara.

She looked up when Zal-El walked down the stairs, wearing a short sleeve, black t-shirt, that showed off his large arms, and black pants and shoes. Lois coughed and looked back down at the Cera-Zod file. Zal-El sat down next to her on the couch and began talking.

"Oswald Cobblepot was here earlier, asking if Cera-Zod and I would attend a meeting of sorts they are having this evening. I think after our earlier talk, that might not be a bad idea."

Lois set the file down.

"What kind of meeting is this?"

"Cobblepot and few other well known...people...they have started a group that could be beneficial to the right kind of Kryptonians. Commissioner Zod declined, therefore I declined to join. But I think it might help us if we do attend."

Lois stared at him.

"You are staring." he noted.

"Oswald Cobblepot is a criminal. So the only other type of people that could be in this 'group' are other criminals, right?"

"Yes."

Lois slowly stood up.

"Why would criminals think that Zod or you would want to be in their 'group'? And Oswald Cobblepot knows Cera-Zod?"

"He does, yes."

"Zal-El, I thought you said that Cera-Zod had been missing for years? Do you know where she actually is?"

Now Zal-El rose, feeling somewhat impatient!

"Why must you ask so many questions? No, I do not know where she is at this time. Yes, people are aware of Cera-Zod here. Cobblepot is under the impression that you are her, just pretending to be a woman named Lois Lane."

Lois sighed.

"Okay, let's say we go to this 'meeting'? They're going to know I don't have any powers."

"No they will not. It is a meeting. There will be no reason why anyone should have to display any powers or gifts in public." Zal-El told her. "But they will expect us to fly in."

"Yeah well...then that ends that!"

"I will fly you there. We will land far away from the meeting location. When we leave, we will fly off, unseen." Zal-El assured her, now closing the distance between them and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"If you do not want to do this, I will understand. But I think that you will begin to get into your role more, if you can actually be Cera-Zod in another setting, before we head to Krypton." Zal-El counseled. Lois nodded, but was still unsure. And yet, this meeting could go in the story she planned to write for the Daily Planet. She would be stupid to pass up this opportunity.

"I'll go. Let me go upstairs and change. Shelby has enough food for the night and that nice hotel guy walked him earlier."

Zal-El nodded slightly, before Lois turned and hurried upstairs to change. As soon as Lois disappeared, Zal-El's intergalactic cellphone rang.

It was Zod. Zal-El picked up right away.

"Commissioner, everything is going as planned..."

"No, it is not, unfortunately. Faora had just returned from a rather upsetting meeting at the House of El."

"What do you mean?" Zal-El asked.

"For reasons not divulged, Kal-El is asking to meet with Cera-Zod by tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?!" Zal-El practically thundered. "I cannot possibly..."

"You **HAVE** to, Zal-El," Zod answered coolly, "Faora had no choice but to act as if this would be no hardship. Lois Lane will have the rest of the Earth day and tomorrow's six hour space flight, to become Cera-Zod."

"Well," Zal-El said slowly, "I suppose we can work on it some at our compound before the wedding."

"Kal-El is asking that Cera-Zod spend the week at the House of El, before the wedding, in guest quarters at the House of El. Lois Lane will not be in our midst." Zod informed Zal-El.

Zal-El felt anger burn through his senses! His family was more than suspicious! Something was wrong. Something was **VERY** wrong for a demand like this to be made.

"I think we can delay this." Zal-El replied coldly. "I will speak to my brother personally.

"Do you think that is wise?" Zod questioned.

"We are being doubted because someone has given my family specific information. Lois had an altercation with Lex Luthor, one in which I stopped. It is possible that Luthor mentioned that I was seen with Lois."

"Kal-El is sleeping with Lionel Luthor's illegitimate daughter," Zod agreed, "and she would not want to see Kal-El married."

Zod saw where Zal-El was going with this. If Kal-El was making this request based on information from an illegitimate Earthling, Zod had the right to ask for some kind of settlement for pain and suffering for the besmirchment of his daughter's honor.

"I will get back to you." Zod said, before disconnecting. Zal-El smiled. If Commissioner Zod handled this the way he suspected Zod he would, Lois Lane still had a week to prepare for her wedding to Kal-El.

He frowned and looked back up the staircase. Lois was showering. And singing some tune that had his name in it! He now smiled and sat down on a couch, waiting patiently as he heard her get out of the shower, throw clothes around, blow dry her hair and eventually return, bounding down the stairs towards him. She now wore a capped, short sleeved shirt and black jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail

"Okay, I'm ready! I just have to make sure Shelby knows we're leaving. Have you seen him?"

"Yes," Zal-El said wryly, "he is napping on my bed. I turned on the television and put the sound on low. He should be fine until our return."

Lois smiled up at him and it took Zal-El off guard.

"You are smiling at me. We are about to go into a possibly dangerous situation and you are smiling. Why?"

Lois linked arms with him.

"You're good to my boy, Shelby. We match! I mean how great is that, that our clothing matches! And, I am going to fly with you! How could I not smile?"

Zal-El could not help but smile back as he escorted her to the balcony. He then jumped up on the railing and reached down for her hand. For the first time, Lois was a bit unsure.

"Uh, maybe we should just drive there?"

Zal-El's response was to pull her up with him and wrap his arms tightly around her.

"Just hold on to me. And when we return, I want you to tell me who the artist is that sings that song?"

Lois looked up at him, her heart beating really fast! The feel of his arms around her felt right, somehow. _You can't like him, Lois, he's keeping Lucy prisoner!_

"What song?"

"That song you were singing? While you showered? I have extraordinary hearing under your yellow sun."

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot..."

"So you can understand why I would be curious about song written with my name in it? I am quite eager to hear the original version. You will be able to find it for me when we return here, correct?" Zal-El asked, refraining from giving her a knowing smile.

Lois rolled her tongue around in her mouth for a bit before lying.

"Yeah of course! That will be the first thing I do when we get back here. So, let's get going. Up, up and away, I guess, right?" Lois asked, peering over the balcony.

"Hold on to me." he said again, but this time more softly. Then, Zal-El from Krypton leapt into the sky with one Lois Lane, to meet with a dangerous bunch of characters that would one day be known as the 'Legion of Doom'.


	7. Chapter 7

**KRYPTON-**

Kal-El could not believe the nerve of Zod and his wife, Faora! If his parents were not present, he would have exploded!

But he kept calm. Kal-El considered this protestation of his simple request, more proof that they could not, for whatever reason, keep their end of the betrothal agreement. Though he did not quite understand why, if Zal-El was actually with Cera-Zod on Earth. They knew where she was and Zal-El did Zod's bidding. All he had to do was make sure Cera-Zod arrived for her own wedding.

And all they had to do now, was make sure that their daughter arrived here tomorrow night. Kal-El hid his pleasure at the fact that his parents were now becoming suspicious...

"Faora," Jor-El said coolly, "when Lara and I voiced this request to you earlier, you had no problems with it. What has changed?"

"We've told you what has changed, Jor-El," Zod said, now looking at Kal-El, "your son takes us for fools. That request is not coming from him. His mistress, whom he plans to keep, thereby further humiliating my daughter, is the one asking for this unusual departure of the betrothal agreement. Cera-Zod is under no obligation to come back to Krypton any earlier than the day before the wedding."

"You insult me, Commissioner, " Kal-El said, "by assuming that I would actually present a request such as this, on behalf of an Earth woman. I am asking it! And I am the one with the doubts!"

"So you've made clear, all over the realm," Faora replied demurely, "frankly, I have to wonder, Lara, if it is not Kal-El that is trying to break the agreement?"

Lara, who had been sitting, slowly stood up.

"Faora, this betrothal IS unusual. Your daughter has not been on this planet in years. Kal-El and her had a tumultuous childhood relationship that was less than friendly. All we are asking...all my son is asking, is that he be able to take some time and get to know the woman he is to spend the rest of his life with."

"He can do that **AFTER** he marries her." Zod said grimly. "I don't understand the purpose of the request."

Jor-El then said something that surprised everyone.

"Commissioner, I think you are stalling."

Kal-El looked over at his father with surprise and relief! Finally, his parents were beginning to see that something was not right about this whole thing.

Zod laughed shortly!

"We're stalling? WE are the ones that are turning over our only daughter to a man that is sleeping with an Earth woman! And an illegitimate one at that! **YOU** are the ones that are stalling. You are looking for a way out of this for your son and so that you can take what is ours!"

Kal-El moved so that he was standing in front of Zod and Faora.

"I will rescind my request if you get your daughter on the phone, this instant. If you cannot do that much, then I think our family will be well within our rights to begin to suspect that something is not right. Surely you don't find what I am now asking, so unreasonable, do you? Can you get my future wife on the phone?"

Zod did not look at Faora. Faora did not dare look at Zod. Zod answered.

"Let me call Zal-El..."

"Why?" Kal-El interrupted coldly. "Does Cera-Zod not have her own phone?"

"Of course she does!" Faora snapped. "We are not on trial here! And I don't like your tone or your insinuation that were are trying to pull something over on the House of El!"

"No one is accusing anyone of anything." Lara said reassuringly, as she tried to soothe the increasingly tense situation. But Faora decided that she and her husband were losing this argument and the betrothal had to be saved. She had been skeptical when Dru-Zod told her of the plans he and Zal-El had put into motion.

But when this Lois Lane agreed to help her thieving sister, Faora began to see a glimmer of hope. They could do this. Unfortunately, one of them would have to throw their pride down and out before The House of El to allay suspicion. They were almost through this. They just had to get this Lane girl married to Kal-El, then send her packing back to Earth. Faora thought it best that they tell Kal-El later on that 'Cera-Zod' died somehow.

"Of course you are, Lara. You're accusing me of being a bad mother. You all are. Do you think it is easy for the Commissioner, or myself, to admit that our relationship with Cera-Zod is not what it should have been? I have actually spoken with her in recent weeks. She is nothing like the girl that left here. She might as well have been born on Earth. Lor-Zod isn't much better. He has taken up with an Earth girl that stole from me! You have no idea what we have been through." Faora cried, forcing tears to well up in her eyes.

Zod bowed his head, but quietly, he was in awe of his wife. He peeked through his lids and could see that Jor-El and Lara looked sympathetic and seemed at a loss for words. Kal-El, not so much.

"No one is accusing you of anything, Faora. I'm sorry things have been so difficult with your children. I don't suppose having Zal-El there helped matters." Lara inquired.

"On the contrary," Zod replied, now looking at Jor-El, "he has been more of a son to me than Lor-Zod. That is why I sent him to Earth to ensure that Cera-Zod had been making proper arrangements to leave her Earth life behind and begin anew with Kal-El."

There was a silence.

Kal-El broke it.

"Please call my brother and ask him to put Cera-Zod on the phone. With so much turmoil within our families, I think it is best that certain things between my future wife and myself, do not continue to go unspoken. I will take the call in private on the screen in the study."

"You want to see Cera-Zod?" Zod asked casually.

Kal-El had to refrain from smirking! He still could not ascertain what was going on exactly, but he could not shake the feeling that whoever his brother was with on Earth, it was not Cera-Zod.

"Yes. Please call him now. I will speak to Zal-El directly and ask to speak to Cera-Zod. I am sure they are together." he said dryly before turning and walking off. Zod took out his phone and tapped Zal-El's number. There would be no time to warn him as to what was expected here. He and Faora would just have to have faith that Zal-El and Lois Lane, did not give themselves away.

* * *

 **EARTH-**

Zal-El and Lois landed on a stretch of land by a river, in Gotham City. On the water, a large yacht was lit up brightly. Lois could see people boarding it, via a long dock. She turned to look up at Zal-El. Flying had been exhilarating! He didn't know how lucky he was that he could do that!

The flight had been exciting and slightly sexy as well, as she flew in the cocoon of Zal-El's strong arms. Lois strongly suspected that flying back with him would be the highlight of this night.

She peered over at the dock, wishing she had binoculars, when Zal-El's phone rang. He pulled it out and frowned.

Zod had patched him through to a House of El number. Something was wrong.

"Lois, I have to take this. Do not step on to that yacht without me."

"Okay...who is that?" Lois asked, peering at his phone.

"I suspect it concerns trouble. Let me deal with it." he said and walked away from her a bit. But that made Lois follow him.

Zal-El hit the Face-Chat feature and saw his loathsome brother's image fill his screen.

"What?" was Zal-El's greeting.

Kal-El smiled patiently.

"Hello, Zal-El. How have you been?"

"Why do you care? What do you want?"

"What I want, is a word with my fiancee. I know she is there with you, so please put her on." Kal-El instructed him, wondering about the darkness that surrounded him. Where was Zal-El? Clearly he was outdoors someplace.

"A goodbye party has been thrown for her. We are getting ready to attend it. Like right now. So if you could call back..."

"No, I will not 'call back'! And if she is even really there, you will put her on this instant! I am tired of playing games with you, Zal-El and your adopted family! I don't think Cera-Zod is on that planet with you! I don't think you know where she is and your just busy..."

Lois, who could hear her 'future husband's' tirade, snatched the phone out of Zal-El's hand and made herself known to him.

"Hey there, Kal-El! Long time no see! I'm getting ready to go to my own goodbye party so I'll see you next week, okay? Bye!"

Lois then hung up the phone and handed it back to Zal-El, smiling sweetly at him.

"See? Piece of cake! He's gone and now we can go in..."

Zal-El's phone rang again! Zal-El grinned at Lois before answering it. Kal-El's face filled the screen.

"Put. Her. Back. On!" Kal-El seethed. Oh this was definitely Cera-Zod! **HOW** he could've doubted it for a minute, he would never know! She sounded different, clearly, but she was just as rude and ill mannered as she had ever been!

Zal-El handed Lois the phone. Lois sighed and appeared onscreen. She already thought this Kal-El was a total prick!

"Kal-El, I'm sorry for hanging up. But really, I have to get in to the party."

"You expect me to believe that you have **ANY** friends, **ANYWHERE**?"

"Ouch! Now that hurts. So much so that I do have to hang up and cry...before I go in to the party-for me! Now was there some other reason you called? Besides to insult me?" Lois asked.

Kal-El hit a button on his console, that allowed him to take in much more of 'Cera-Zod's' form. She was...a bit more top heavy than he had anticipated. She was also not unattractive. Having not been into girls at the last age that he knew her, Kal-El realized he had never considered that she could've ended up being somewhat lovely.

Hmmm.

"Kal-El? Is there something wrong?" Lois asked, frowning.

"If there was, would you care?"

"Of course I would! You're a human being. Look, I have to go, so..."

"I will see you in one week." Kal-El said, disconnecting. He then drummed his fingers on the console, trying to piece together what seemed off about the call. He continued to tap his fingers until it came to him.

She had asked him if anything was wrong! And she had actually looked as if she would care if there actually had been! Either Earth or her previous schooling **HAD** changed her or...

Kal-El decided to call Tess and see if she could fill in any blanks.

Meanwhile, Lois handed Zal-El his phone and could see that he looked displeased.

"What? I think he bought that I was Cera-Zod."

Zal-El put away his phone.

"Lois, you were kind. That is a problem. I could sense that Kal-El was confused by that."

"When was I kind? We barely had a conversation! I think you're making more of this than it really is." Lois argued.

Zal-El's mouth suddenly crashed on to hers, as he kissed her hard, his mouth demanding and primal! Lois found herself unable to resist answering his kisses with hungry ones of her own. She could feel her blood surge through her as his arms went around her and the part of her that said that this was wrong, went silent within her head.

When he let her go, Lois almost drowned in his eyes.

"Cruel, unkind and mean. That is Cera-Zod. I know it is not in your nature to be those things but you **MUST** be. Tell me you can do this?" Zal-El asked her pointedly.

Lois just nodded. If his arms had not still been around her, she probably would have slumped to the ground!

Zal-El nodded in kind, approvingly.

"Cera-Zod and I were lovers once. These people we will be with tonight, know that. Can you pretend that we were once intimate and may so be again?"

Lois now slumped in his arms, overheated! Zal-El pulled her up straight again!

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Lois asked in a voice that did not sound like her own. No, she was not alright! She was in the arms of this totally sexy guy from another planet!

Zal-El did not answer that. He could not say that just her speaking to Kal-El had incensed him! But worse yet, he sensed Kal-El's interest in Lois-even from another galaxy.

"Can you pretend to be Cera-Zod and my ex-lover?"

"Uh...we're ex-lover's now or have we started up again or..."

"These people will not care. They will assume that we will continue our relationship, even after you've married Kal-El."

"Okay." Lois said in a hollow voice, struggling to pull herself together.

"Remember 'cruel', 'mean' and 'unkind'." Zal-El said as they began walking towards the dock.

"Cruel, mean and unkind." Lois repeated out loud, just as Zal-El's mammoth sized arm, swallowed her waist possessively. He was not wrong about the vibe he felt from Kal-El with regards to Lois. He would think of a way to turn Kal-El's interest in his soon to be 'wife', into outright hatred again.

And meeting with this group of criminals on this evening, might give Lois the push she needed, to really be Cera-Zod.

Lois, for her part, felt his almost crushing hold around her middle, but did nothing to protest it. She knew he wanted her to like him more than Kal-El. And on that note, Zal-El had nothing worry about.


	8. Chapter 8

" **WHAT'S UP BITCHES!** " Lois yelled as soon as she and Zal-El boarded the yacht, causing him to raise a brow. **THAT** hadn't quite been what he had in mind! But it worked. Selena Kyle was the first person to walk over to Lois, looking her and Zal-El over approvingly.

"Cera-Zod, it has been more than a minute! It takes being forced to marry Zal-El's poker-up-the-ass brother to bring you out of hiding?" she asked, her tone almost purring.

Lois Lane considered herself more than just a journalist in waiting. She was a writer at heart. So she was just going to write her own story here...

"This is my quasi swan song." she said, taking a glass of champagne from a waiter.

Selena grinned!

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"I have no intention of living on Krypton," Lois 'confided', "I'm getting married and coming back here."

Selena nodded as Zal-El joined them and took the drink out of Lois's hand! It had been his experience, that Earthlings and alcohol did not mix well when trying to keep secrets.

"Oh come on, Zal-El!" Lois complained. Liking champagne was something she would not have to fake!

But now, Selena was studying her.

"You really have our language down pat. I think you should go back to your natural hair color though." Selena said, noting that Cera-Zod had lost that stilted, Kryptonian way she had of speaking and now sounded like she was actually from the Midwest someplace.

"Well..." Lois began and then realized that she didn't know who the hell this was she was talking to! She glanced at Zal-El for clarification.

"Yes, she does, **SELENA KYLE**. Tell me, is Oswald around? I don't see him." Zal-El asked, looking around. Selena looked around herself, tossing her long dark hair until she spotted him.

"He's over there. I believe he was off talking to our 'benefactor'."

Zal-El looked at her.

"Who is this person?"

"Now, now, Zal-El. I can't tell someone who isn't all in, anything like that. And from what I have heard, it's not clear as to whether Cera-Zod and yourself are actually going to join our little group." Selena said.

Zal-El gave her a knowing look.

"Is this really about my not being 'in' or is it about my not calling you?"

Selena laughed shortly!

"I'm with someone else. Someone better."

And with those words, Selena walked away from Zal-El. Meanwhile, Lois was trying to hide her growing horror as she talked to a woman that kept calling her date, who was clearly Gotham's Joker, 'Puddin'. How the hell could anyone date that maniac?

"Cera hon," Harley Quinn droned on, "you know if you had just let us do the El's, you wouldn't be in this position. I mean do you really think you're going to be able to juggle both Zal and Kal?"

"Now, now, my dear, don't be nosy, " Joker chastised, "if Cera wants to do things the hard way, that's her business. But you have a week, right? For a cut of your inheritance any any other future proceeds, we could indeed slaughter the House of El...minus Zal-El, of course. Your family gets to keep what is theirs and you inherit from your dead husband...minus our share."

Lois just stared at the two of them. What would 'Cera' say to something like that? Had she actually had a conversation like this with these two maniacs before? Lois had just crafted a bitchy response in her head to say out loud, when she noticed something behind Joker and Harley Quinn.

Two figures landed on the other end of the yacht. Two figures that had flown here. A man and a woman. Joker and Harley turned to look in the direction Lois was staring in, as did the other 'guests'. Zal-El noticed them as well. There was very little light down that way and he approached Oswald.

"Who are they?" Zal-El asked tersely. Who else in this group could fly besides himself?

"Oh. Yeah. See our benefactor thought it would be a good idea to clone Cera-Zod and yourself, you know, in case you turned down our invite to join."

Zal-El looked down at him with disbelieving rage!

"You cloned me? And Cera-Zod?"

"It was suggested. Don't blame the messenger, okay?" Oswald said, backing away a bit. Lois moved towards Zal-El, sensing danger. The two people were walking towards the lighted part of the yacht. And as they neared, Lois could begin to see their faces...

"Those are **NOT** clones of us! What happened to their faces? This is beyond insulting!" Zal-El seethed.

"Well the process was not quite perfected." a fat guy with greasy hair chimed in. Lois didn't know who he was, but Zal-El apparently did.

"You had a hand in this, Winslow? Your specialty is gadgets that maim and kill! What would you know about cloning?"

Bizarro Zal-El and Bizarro Cera-Zod suddenly appeared right in front of Zal-El and Lois. Lois knew that if she moved behind Zal-El, that might be a give away. But she wanted to oh so badly...

"What is the meaning of this?! Why are they here now?" Zal-El asked sharply.

"We didn't know you were coming," Selena said, "but now that you're here maybe we could have a little entertainment."

"Entertainment?!" Lois squeaked.

"Why yes, dear," Joker agreed, "why don't we see a contest of wills? Bizarro Zal-El vs Kryptonian Zal-El? And Bizarro Cera-Zod versus..."

"We get the point!" Zal-El hissed. "And the answer is no. I have made it very clear that Cera-Zod cannot afford to be involved anything this low brow before her wedding. She has changed her ways."

"Oh the hell she has!" Selena grinned. "Come on, Cera, throw a punch at your clone! Hit her with a beam from your eyes...something!"

Oddly, it would be Bizarro Cera-Zod that would save the situation. Apparently bored with what was going on, she flew into the air and disappeared over the side of the yacht. The answer to where she went, revealed itself soon enough, when the yacht itself rose and then turned over, tossing it's passengers into the river!

Lois screamed bloody murder as she felt herself falling, until Zal-El caught her and flew away quickly. Only one being noticed that Zal-El had to catch Lois and fly off with her.

Bizarro Cera-Zod.

"That is not me." she noted aloud to herself, as she floated in the air, staring after them. But she quickly forgot that and turned her attention to the people trying to swim for shore. She hit a few them with beams from her eyes, laughing gaily as she did so.

* * *

It had started to rain before Zal-El and Lois could reach the penthouse. Zal-El found an old abandoned farm for them to rest at before heading home. There had been a sign that had fallen off it's hinges that read 'Kent Farm'.

Zal-El flew Lois and himself inside the barn, set her down then went about the task of gently lighting a fire for them. He felt no cold, really, but Lois had been shivering as he flew with her. And he suspected that that was not completely from the cold.

"Your clothes are wet. You cannot afford to catch cold before the wedding. Remove them and dry them by the fire." Zal-El told her.

"I'm not removing squat in front of you! And you're going to tell me **HOW** you know all of those despicable people? Oswald Cobblepot is bad enough but everyone knows who the Joker is! You actually know him?"

Zal-El removed his own clothing in response to her tirade. He did it just as easily as if no one were watching him at all. He then turned and flew up into the loft.

"I will leave you alone to sulk down below," his voice called out, "we will wait the storm out and then head back."

"Do you think just by flying up there, that you're going to avoid my questions?" Lois asked as she began removing her clothing.

"I think what happened frightened you. In some ways it might have happened for the best. You were not convincing." Zal-El called down.

"How dare you!" Lois snapped, now having removed her clothes. She laid them out to dry, then hurried up the stairs to the loft to confront him. But Lois stopped short, remembering her state of undress. She covered her breasts with her hands and continued to bitch Zal-El out!

A flash of lightning illuminated the loft and Lois could see Zal-El just standing there, taking her in. Lois realized that maybe this was not a good idea. She turned to leave.

"You had something you wanted to say to me?" Zal-El inquired casually. Lois slowly turned back around.

"I did the best I could tonight. Is fooling those criminals really as important as fooling Kal-El?"

"Do not mention his name to me." Zal-El said and turned from her. Lois tried to ignore his sculpted back and shoulders and concentrate on what she wanted to say.

"Fine. Then let's talk about what that meeting was all about. They have plans beyond Gotham City. And I heard you talking about a 'benefactor'? Someone had to pay for the yacht and God knows what else! Why would you join them?"

Zal-El turned back to her, shadowed in darkness again.

"I have not 'joined' them and neither has Cera-Zod. They cloned us for that very reason." he said, now thinking that Commissioner Zod needed to know about this development immediately!

"But you thought about it? Joining them?"

"Lois, I am like them in many ways. They are like me..."

"That's crap, Zal-El! You are nothing like any of those people and you don't belong with them! Why would you think that?"

"Why would I think that?!" Zal-El snapped and suddenly snatched off his eyepatch! Lightening lit the loft again and Lois saw the ravages of what was left of his eye. She slowly walked up to him.

"If we called this whole thing off right now, I know you would rescue Lucy and bring her back here. You would do that for me." Lois said softly.

"That is not the agreement."

"No, but you would do it. Because you're not like them." Lois insisted. Zal-El suddenly reached out and yanked her to him and his waiting lips! He kissed her soundly and hungrily and soon felt Lois's response to his need for her. Lois herself felt the familiar, surrendering sensations she always felt when this man touched her. She was supposed to hate him for keeping Lucy prisoner on his planet! But it wasn't working out that way.

His lips left hers and he picked Lois up quickly and flew down to the lower part of the barn with her, settling her down near the fire before joining her on the ground. His damning mouth found hers again and for Lois Lane, the many hours that would pass before the end of the storm, would be the longest of her life.

Lois endured Zal-El's massive penetration, followed by his rapid, bucking thrusts in front of the now roasting fire. The sound of their bodies slapping together was almost louder than the storm itself. Then, twice, Zal-El lifted and impaled her against a hay stall, pinning her there like a beetle to a board, and jogged her hard and fast, and once, Lois knelt submissively before him and took his large shaft within her mouth, licking and sucking him devilishly.

It was barely daylight when Lois collapsed into his arms, and Zal-El groaned from contentment and frustration. This night that they had just enjoyed...he could not stand it if Lois repeated it with Kal-El.

"What are we going to do?" Lois whispered as the fire began to die out. Zal-El tightened his arms around her.

"We will find a way to be together here. Kal-El will want nothing to do with you. You will return here. I..."

Lois lifted her head.

"What?"

"Zod has been good to me. I could not live here all of the time." Zal-El said quietly and Lois could hear the regret in his voice.

"Let's just see what happens after this is over, okay?" Lois suggested. Zal-El nodded and he began to twirl his fingers within her hair.

"I like it the color it is." he said, smiling. This woman had made love to him, surrendering herself to his need for her, all without his having to cover his eye. The rush of feelings that were swarming his senses now, were indescribable. He wanted to stay like this, with Lois Lane, forever. But he knew he could not. They just had to get through this wedding. Then other things could be decided later on.

* * *

Zal-El and Lois flew back to the penthouse terrace, opened the doors and found quite an unpleasant surprise waiting for them.

Tess Mercer.

She was sitting on a couch, with Shelby's head in her lap! He lifted his head when he saw Zal-El and Lois and left Tess to greet them. Tess stood up and wiped off her pants.

"The poor baby," Tess said in a feigned tone of concern, "his owner didn't come home **ALL** night. Hi, Lois. It is very nice to meet the woman that will be 'playing Cera-Zod'."

Lois looked at Zal-El, who just stared at the intruder.

"Who are you?" Zal-El asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Zal-El, we've never met. I guess that is due to your black sheep status. My name is Tess Mercer. I am your brother's friend..."

"You mean lover?" Zal-El interrupted brusquely. "I have heard all about you and your illegitimate status."

Lois noted that Tess's face darkened and she struggled to recall who Tess Mercer was around here. It then hit her that she was Lex Luthor's sister, but Lionel only claimed to have one child-Lex.

Zal-El turned to Lois.

"Take Shelby upstairs."

Lois looked unsure but she nodded and took Shelby by the collar. They went upstairs together and soon, Zal-El could hear Lois's shower running.

"Why are you here?" Zal-El asked.

"I'm here to look out for Kal-El. And if you think I'm going to let you get away with what Zod and you are trying to pull, think again." Tess said firmly.


	9. Chapter 9

**KRYPTON-**

Kal-El sat in the family study and looked over the marriage documents that would tie Cera-Zod's and his own fortune, together for life. But he found he could not concentrate and he tossed the papers down, his eyes now focused on the portrait of his wife-to-be, that now hung on the wall.

He had spent most of his life hating Cera-Zod and the idea of one day having to marry her. And yet, after one brief call, his feelings were now conflicted. Especially after speaking to her. She seemed different but not different, and in his mind, he did not know how to explain the difference. Clearly though, she had spent far too much time on Earth.

Kal-El was about to call Tess to see if she had learned anything at all, when Lor-Zod suddenly walked into the room. Kal-El blinked, somewhat surprised to see him.

Lor-Zod closed the door.

"I'm sorry to come here unannounced, but we need to talk."

Kal-El stood up from behind the desk he was sitting at. He and Lor-Zod did not run around in the same circles. And he considered Zod's **REAL** son, to be a bit too political for his tastes.

"Alright. It is good to see you. I spoke to Cera-Zod the other day. Earth has done wonders for her." Kal-El noted.

Lor-Zod folded his arms.

"You did **NOT** speak with my sister. And before I say anything else, we need to come to some kind of arrangement."

"What do you mean by that? She is on Earth with Zal-El."

Lor-Zod hesitated. He was taking a big chance here. But for his and Lucy's sakes, he had to make sure that they got out of this alive. And he didn't like what was being planned here. It would end well for no one.

"I have been seeing a woman from Earth."

Kal-El moved closer to him.

"Yes, I had heard that. I am seeing someone from Earth as well. I take it your father does not approve?"

"Her name is Lucy Lane. And she made the mistake of stealing from my mother. Father found out and has her under house arrest. He is threatening imprisonment in the Phantom Zone for her."

Kal-El would have burst out laughing, if he thought there was time for it. No one was put in the Phantom Zone for stealing! But Lor-Zod had just told him that the woman he had spoken to recently, was not Cera-Zod. It would explain her more civilized behavior. He decided to hear him out.

"Go on." Kal-El urged him.

"Lucy has an older sister that my father saw a picture of. She looks like Cera-Zod-vaguely. My father saw a picture of her on Lucy's phone and came up with a plan. One that involved Lois impersonating my sister." Lor-Zod confessed.

Kal-El smiled. He had **KNOWN** something was wrong but he could not quite ascertain what it was! He now looked from Lor-Zod, and up at the portrait of 'Cera-Zod'.

"So this woman in the portrait up there is this Lois? Lois what?"

"Her name is Lois Lane. Her sister, who I care for deeply, is named Lucy."

Kal-El said nothing to that and he dragged his eyes off of the portrait.

"Why are you telling me this now, Lor-Zod?"

But Lor-Zod eyed Kal-El.

"Why are you so calm, Kal-El?" he asked instead. "I have just told you that my family has planned to deceive you concerning the betrothal. And you don't seem angry."

"Oh I'm angry. But I am also relieved. I knew something was wrong and my sense about this whole thing has now been confirmed. Now, Lor-Zod, answer my question: why now?"

"Because the item Lucy stole was the tiara my sister was supposed to wear when she married you. I saw it on our premises and made some discreet inquiries. The pawn broker that had it was killed recently. Probably by your brother." Lor-Zod said grimly.

"Why does that not surprise me? So Lucy is being held prisoner anyway, even though the property has been returned?" Kal-El asked.

"Yes and that is why I am coming to you. I don't think my father is going to allow Lucy to leave freely. I also don't think that Lois will be allowed to live after she marries you. The plan is for the two of you to live separate lives, thus you won't detect the deception. Kal-El, I am risking much here by telling you all of this. Lucy and I will need safe passage off of Krypton."

"I can arrange a transport. But how do you plan to get her out of your family compound?" Kal-El asked.

"I have help. That is all I'm willing to divulge right now." Lor-Zod said in a rather shifty manner. Kal-El let that go, since it really was beside the point. As he was thinking on how he should proceed, his mother entered the study looking stricken! She stopped short when she saw Lor-Zod.

"Lor-Zod? I did not know you were here?"

"Hello, Lara. You look pale. Is something wrong?" Lor-Zod asked.

"Mother? What is it?" Kal-El asked, walking up to her.

Lara clasped Kal-El's hands.

"Your grandfather, Yar-El, has passed on."

Lor-Zod bowed his head slightly. Everyone knew that Yar-El, father of both Jor-El and Zor-El, had what was called on Krypton 'The Forgetting Disease'. On Earth, it was known as Alzheimer's. And it was one of the few illnesses, that Kryptonian doctors and researchers, could not cure.

He then lifted his head. Mother of Krypton! Yar-El was dead so that meant...

"Lor-Zod, your sister must return to Krypton at once! It will be a state funeral. She has to be by Kal-El's side." Lara told him firmly.

"Of course! And I'm sure my parents know that." Lor-Zod said, sneaking Kal-El a look. But for Kal-El, while this was indeed sad, it was also an opportunity.

"I will call Zal-El and tell him the sad news of our grandfather's passing. Then I will tell him to return here with 'Cera-Zod' at once." Kal-El said solemnly.

Lara gave Kal-El a hard look.

"Zal-El is still a member of this family, Kal-El. I want you to make it clear to him that he has to attend as well."

"Of course, Mother." Kal-El murmured, then watched as she turned and left the room. Once gone, Kal-El turned to Lor-Zod.

"I will have a transport ship ready for Miss Lane and yourself tomorrow. I will be going with you."

Lor-Zod looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, is that the transport ship will meet Zal-El's. Lucy Lane and yourself will continue on back to Earth in Zal-El's ship. I will be taking Zal-El and this Lois Lane back with me."

"So you plan to confront them?" Lor-Zod asked, confused.

"I plan to tell them that I am in control of this farce now." Kal-El replied coolly. His mind suddenly focused on Tess Mercer. He had to call her and let her know that she need not investigate any further. He now had most of the answers he had sought.

* * *

 **EARTH-**

"Tell me, Zal-El, how was this scam going to work? Lois Lane just pretends to be Cera-Zod, then comes back to Earth with you and you two screw behind Kal-El's back?" Tess asked, smirking.

"Something like that, yes." Zal-El replied.

"Wow! I never expected you to admit it." Tess replied, now folding her arms. Zal-El picked up the phone and asked someone on the other end to 'get up here quickly', before hanging up.

"So you're going to have security escort me out now?"

"Something like that, yes." Zal-El repeated.

"Don't bother. I'm leaving. And I plan to tell Kal-El what I found out here."

"What you **THINK** you found out." Zal-El argued.

Tess grinned!

"You don't know where Cera-Zod is. I was suspicious of that from the beginning. And I noticed that there is a thick file on the precious dear, sitting out on the table over there. I looked through it myself. Lois...if she darkened her hair a bit, could pass for some hellion Kal-El hadn't seen in years. You could excuse any slip ups Lois would make by saying what? That she'd been on Earth too long? Something like that?"

Zal-El said nothing but Tess saw that the look in his one eye, was malevolent. She decided to tone it down a bit. Zal-El now spoke.

"What is your true interest in any of this, Miss Mercer? You will expose this fraud to my brother and what? He'll be free to marry you? Surely you have more sense than to believe that would ever happen?"

Tess gritted her teeth before responding.

"You have no one for him to marry, Zal-El! And in order to cover that up, Zod and yourself are dragging some woman into this that has nothing to do with anything! How do you see this ending? Seriously? Let's say that Lois Lane married Kal-El, returns here and what? Just disappears? She has to give Kal-El children. What are you going to do about that?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Oh I think it is! Because I think that once Miss Lane does what you're asking, you're going to kill her. Then Zod keeps his money and it **LOOKS** like he's kept his word." Tess sniffed.

Zal-El flinched slightly, something Tess noted.

"That would bother you, wouldn't it? If you had to kill her for Zod like you've killed before? I saw how cozy the two of you looked when you came in here..."

Tess was interrupted by her phone. She pulled it out of her purse and saw it was Kal-El. She waved the phone at Zal-El.

"This is over. I don't know why Lois agreed to this but that doesn't matter anymore. I'm going to tell Kal-El what I've learned. And as to why I would do any of this? Because I love him. And even if he can't marry me, I won't stand for him being deceived." Tess told Zal-El coldly, before turning away from him to answer Kal-El's phone call.

That would be a mistake.

Zal-El calmly walked up behind her and snapped her neck! She dropped to the floor just as he heard Kal-El saying Tess's name. Zal-El picked up the phone, hung it up and looked over as the men he'd called to come up, entered through a private, stairway door.

"Get her out of here. Make sure she is found in Gotham. Preferably by the river front." Zal-El told them. The men nodded and one picked up Tess's dead body and flung her over his shoulder, while the other one took her purse and looked around for any other signs that she was here. There were none.

Once they left, Zal-El snapped Tess's phone in half and walked over to the fireplace. He threw it into the flames, staring intently into the fire. He closed his eyes briefly, before opening them and looking up the staircase. Lois had finished her shower and was heading towards the landing...

He saw her peek over the railing, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Is she gone?" Lois asked, her eyes leaving his and looking around the lower floor.

"She is indeed." Zal-El smiled and began removing his clothing. Lois smiled back and walked down the stairs and over to him. He removed her towel and it dropped in a heap next to them.

"What happened? Is she going to tell Kal-El? If she says anything Lucy could..."

But Zal-El interrupted by cupping her face within his hands, and lowering his lips to hers to kiss her with an almost feverish passion. Lois found herself going limp within his arms as she responded to his kisses with fervor. As she had showered, Lois has thought about what the hell she was doing here? What kind of life could she have with this man? Would she just wait for him to come to Earth whenever he wanted? Back at the abandoned barn, they had been so consumed with one another, that Lois had decided that those kind of decisions could wait.

But seeing Tess Mercer here, was like being hit with a horrible, splash of cold water. Lucy could die if they weren't careful. But Zal-El had apparently taken care of things.

He suddenly stopped kissing her and pulled her towards a couch. Zal-El sat down quickly and proceeded to grasp Lois's hips and spear her upon his waiting girth! Lois's moan was smothered by Zal-El lips as they found hers again, his kisses now more hungry and demanding.

Moments later, her thoughts turned foggy and incoherent as she clung to Zal-El while straddling his thick penetration. His hands engulfed her buttocks, while she tirelessly bounced up and town on his pulsing member, feeling every nuance of him. Her breasts jogged lusciously in front of Zal-El's mouth, tempting him.

Zal-El felt a familiar itching in his loins and soon found himself helplessly riding a wave of spasms and ferocious passion that left him spent. He buried his bearded face between Lois's young breasts, moaning her name as he came back to the here and now. Zal-El had decided something. And that was that he had no intention of letting Lois Lane go. He wanted to marry her **BEFORE** they traveled to Krypton.

Now all he had to do was ask her.

Meanwhile, back on Krypton, Kal-El suddenly felt a chill. That always happened when Zal-El killed someone. Worry flooded his senses. He had called Tess and she answered but never spoke.

Then he felt the chill.

Now, Tess's phone did not even ring.

He decided to call Alexander Luthor on Earth. Something was wrong. And he feared Zal-El was responsible.


	10. Chapter 10

Zal-El did indeed ask Lois to marry him.

Her answer? That she would think about it.

Then she proceeded to take Shelby and move back to her old apartment above The Talon in Smallville. She needed space and she didn't care what Zal-El or Lex Luthor thought about her being there-since Shelby had been banned.

Well, she didn't care what Lex Luthor thought.

Zal-El was another story. His proposal had come to her in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Lois, at first, had thought she had not heard him correctly, as she still felt consumed by the passion she felt for him.

And again, as soon as he asked her to be his wife, another splash of cold water seemed to hit her. What the **HELL** was she doing? This man essentially worked for the creep that was holding her sister hostage! She was being forced to play out a charade and marry this man's twin, otherwise, Lucy could end up in some space prison or worse!

And instead of studying how to impersonate Cera-Zod, she was sleeping with her 'teacher' and actually thinking about marrying him! Lois had to think of Lucy here. Lucy was her family. And until this whole thing was over, Lois couldn't be running off and marrying anyone, much less someone associated with Lucy's imprisonment.

If Zal-El understood where she was coming from, when she told him that, Lois could not tell. He seemed neither upset or understanding. She just couldn't tell. So, she packed up Shelby, who seemed anxious about leaving, and drove back to Smallville.

Now, back in her apartment with Shelby lying in front of the fireplace on the floor, Lois sat on her couch, lost in morose thoughts. She didn't even know if Lucy was still alive! She sighed, shook her head and turned on the TV. And old episode of Gilligan's Island was on. She turned it down low just as her cell phone rang. Lois fished it out of her purse and saw it was Perry White.

"Hey, Perry." Lois answered. "How are things going?"

"You're asking me how things are going? What's going on with the story? Do you know Cera-Zod's life story in and out?" he asked.

Lois paused and Perry knew he had been right to check up on her! Something was wrong!

"What is it?" Perry asked.

"Everything. I moved out of the Vellagio. I'm back in Smallville at my apartment."

"I thought Lex Luthor kicked you out of there?" Perry asked.

"He did. But I still have stuff to pack. Plus I don't see him around so..." Lois trailed off.

"Tell me what's going on?" Perry asked, trying to hide his worry.

"I got too involved. Way too involved. So involved that Zal-El wants to marry me."

"Wh...what the holy hell, Lois? What is going on with you two?"

Lois paused for a long moment before answering.

"There is something between us. There was from the moment I met him at work."

"Lois! He's only been on the planet for a day and some change! He's helping Zod hold your sister hostage!"

"I can't explain it. But when he popped the question that's when I left. I mean common sense seemed to come back to me. Yes, he's holding Lucy on another planet and I have to buckle down and be someone else to get her back! All I know about Cera-Zod so far is that she's a terrible person and it's no wonder that Kal-El does not want to marry her!"

"Okay, calm down. Is there anything else that I should know?"

Lois decided not to bring up the criminal party she went to. If Zal-El had no intention of joining that group of low life's, then there was no need to bring his name into it.

"No, not really."

"What does that mean?" Perry asked suspiciously.

A sharp knock on Lois's door, spared her from having to lie any further.

"I have to go. Someone is here. It's probably Zal-El."

"Lois, keep me posted! If this gets to be too much..."

"Perry, I don't have the option of pulling out of this. I have to think of Lucy. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Lois hung up and then walked over to her door to answer it.

Zal-El was not standing in the doorway.

Lex Luthor was.

"I'm just here to pack up some things." Lois lied, as Shelby lifted his head and growled!

"Would you keep him under control so we can talk?" Lex asked. Lois noticed that his tone was not as high handed as usual. She nodded, turned and turned to give Shelby a look. He stared at Lex but did not get up.

Lex walked in and Lois closed the door.

"What do you want to talk about?" Lois asked.

"My sister. Tess Mercer. She was supposed to meet me for dinner last night. Have you seen her?"

"No." Lois lied. She wasn't stupid. Tess probably went straight to Krypton after threatening Zal-El last night and didn't tell Lex. He was sniffing around her trying to blame Zal-El for something.

"I know you don't know my sister well, but she said she was headed to the Vellagio to speak with Zal-El. Since you were staying with him, I thought you might have seen her there?" Lex asked, not buying Lois's answer.

"I don't know you sister at all, Lex. Maybe you should call the police?"

"I don't think you'd **REALLY** want me to do that, would you?"

"Why would I care?" Lois countered.

Lex did not answer that and Lois raised a brow.

"What the hell are you really asking me, Lex? I said I haven't seen your sister. I suggest that you try the police and you threaten me? Call them and I'll tell them what I told you."

Lex still said nothing. He did give her a hard stare though. He was here because Kal-El had contacted him with his concerns. And at first, Lex didn't think there was anything to his suspicions. But now...now he was just as worried as Kal-El was. What he could not figure out was Lois Lane. Was she really that low that she would cover up a crime?

Meanwhile, Zal=El drove a rented, black SUV and parked outside The Talon. He was on the phone with Zod.

"You are telling me that these people had the nerve to clone my daughter and yourself?" Zod seethed.

"Yes. Though I do believe that they believed Lois was Cera-Zod up to that point." Zal-El replied.

"Well it will have to do. Your parents will probably be contacting you about Yar-El. It will be a state funeral so you have no choice but to bring Lois Lane here immediately." Zod said grimly.

"I will wait for the call." Zal-El said drolly. He had had as much caring for Yar-El as he had for anyone else from the House of El. Which was nil to none.

"I plan to send some of our people to Earth to hunt down and eliminate the clones." Zod informed him.

"Do you know who their benefactor is?" Zal-El asked curiously.

"I have my suspicions. I would not worry over it. They have no organization without yourself or Cera-Zod. But I am concerned that other clones will be made." Zod said.

"What should we do?" Zal-El asked.

"I will make sure the clones are destroyed, then speak with this 'benefactor', to ensure that the cloning process is not repeated. You just make sure to get Lois on a transport ship by this evening after you are called-probably by Jor-El."

"I will." Zal-El said and hung up. He looked over at The Talon. Lois and Shelby had only been gone a few hours and he already missed them. He missed Lois's endless talking and optimism. He missed how she looked at him with love, even though she did not realize it. And he missed sharing a bed with her.

Zal-El missed Shelby as well and strongly suspected that the animal himself, now had two people that he was loyal to. He got out of the car and headed inside. He had been wrong to spring a marriage proposal on Lois. On this planet, Earthlings took an absurdly long time to decide such matters. He would just have to remember that.

But when he got to her apartment, Zal-El could hear that Lois was arguing with someone and Shelby was starting to growl softly! He opened the door and found Lex Luthor inside!

"What are you doing here?" Zal-El asked in a voice that made his displeasure known. Shelby hurried over to him and he bent down slightly to give him a comforting pet on the head.

"Lex here, thinks we did something to his sister!" Lois huffed.

Zal-El looked at Lex. Tess's body had not been found as of yet. When it was, Luthor would begin accusing people in Gotham.

"Lois hasn't seen Tess. Is that your story as well? I know she went to meet with you." Lex said, now facing Zal-El.

Zal-El was pleased that Lois had covered for him. The staff that Tess Mercer had bribed to be let in to his penthouse, had been dealt with. There was nothing that could tie her to him or the Vellagio.

"I don't know your sister. I am aware of her reputation. After all, she is sleeping with my brother."

"I find it fascinating that you would run my sister down for having sexual relations with your brother, when you're sleeping with Lois here. I mean it's rather obvious." Lex scoffed.

Lois moved to Zal-El's side.

"Zal-El and I are engaged, so it's not quite the same thing." Lois told Lex pointedly. She could feel Zal-El's surprise, along with his arm, which now slipped around her slim waist.

Lex raised a brow but said nothing more. He walked past them and out of the apartment. He then walked downstairs and out of the building. Once he was in his car, he called Kal-El.

"I think something has happened to my sister. And I think Zal-El and Lois are involved in it. And apparently, they are now engaged."

Kal-El's jaw hardened.

"Take the next transport ship here. I have sent you the proper credentials so it looks as if you are here for my grandfather's funeral." Kal-El said, before hanging up and facing his two guests.

General Sam Lane and Lionel Luthor.

Sam Lane was not in the mood for any bullshit!

"I want to see my daughter." he said gruffly, as he snuffed out a cigar.

"General, I appreciate how difficult this is for you," Kal-El said calmly, "but I can assure you that Lucy will be on tomorrow night's transport ship."

"But you plan to take Lois into custody?" Sam asked.

"She is not in trouble, General. She is just as much a victim in this as Lucy. They are young. They tried to handle this themselves when they clearly should have just called you." Kal-El told them.

"Then why will she be detained?" Sam asked, not liking any of this.

"Because," Lionel interrupted, "there is still the matter of a betrothal to be dealt with."

"My daughter is not this missing girl! You actually expect Lois to go through with this?"

"No, but Lois is a witness. My brother and the House of Zod members will be tried and in all likelihood, placed in a prison."

"Add my daughter's murder to the list and yes, Zal-El has to pay." Lionel said, looking down. He hadn't treated Lutessa right. He should have acknowledged her long ago.

"We don't know for sure that he killed her." General Lane said, feeling for Lionel somewhat. He most certainly didn't like this Zal-El character being anywhere near Lois!

Kal-El took a deep breath.

"I hope that is not the case. But...I have a way of feeling what Zal-El feels. And when he murders, rage overcomes him. I can feel it as well. I just think..."

Kal-El said no more. If Tess was dead then it was on his hands...and soul. And he had quite a revenge planned for his brother if she was indeed dead because of him.

* * *

Shelby trotted off to Lois's bedroom and jumped up on to the bed. He soon fell asleep.

That left Zal-El and Lois alone.

"Did you mean what you told Luthor? That we are engaged?" Zal-El asked.

"Tess Mercer left like you said, right? You don't know what happened to her?"

"She left with the intention of flying to Krypton. That is all I know." Zal-El lied as he caressed her face.

That was all Lois needed to hear as she threw her arms around him and surrendered to his hard, demanding kisses! She had missed him in just the short time she had not been in the same room with him! They clawed at one another's clothing as Zal-El's meaty girth clenched and rose in anticipation of their lovemaking. His lips closed over hers hungrily again, as they fell to the floor and he entered her so deeply that he thought he would join them together for eternity.

Lois began moaned gratefully as she gripped Zal-El's muscular backside and responded to his fierce, pumping thrusts with equal intensity. She gasped with naked desire as his deep penetrations seemed to go and on...

When Kal-El's call was finally made to Zal-El's phone, it was mid afternoon and Lois was gently riding bloated thickness as Zal-El gently cupped her breasts. Zal-El heard his phone but did not want Lois to stop. He did not want to stop.

But it was Lois then ended her gentle ministrations upon his heavy organ and collapsed within his arms. Zal-El reached around on the floor until he felt his phone and looked at the Caller ID.

Kal-El.

"What?" Zal-El answered. Lois lifted her head. He only spoke in that tone when it was Kal-El.

"Zal-El, I am sad to inform you that our grandfather, Yar-El, has died."

Zal-El didn't even bother to sit up or let go of Lois.

"Oh. Well I am sorry for Father."

"Yes, well, it will be a state funeral. Cera-Zod and yourself need to return to Krypton. Preferably by tomorrow."

"I understand. I will arrange a transport."

"When?" Kal-El asked slyly. "Mother is anxious to see you."

Zal-El flinched, something Lois noticed.

"I will arrange transport for this evening."

"That sounds good. Mother is looking forward to seeing you." Kal-El said.

 _I'm sure Father isn't, Zal-El thought bitterly._

"We will let you know of our arrival." Zal-El said and hung up.

"What is it?" Lois asked. Zal-El had mentioned a transport ship.

Zal-El reached for her hand.

"We are out of time. My grandfather has died and tradition holds that we both must be there. We leave tonight."

Lois gave him a look of total fright!

"Zal-El, I'm sorry about your grandpa, but I'm not ready..."

"I will arrange for you to stay at the House of Zod-with me. You can see your sister, for she is there as well. You will marry Kal-El next week and we will both return here and be married."

"And I won't be a bigamist, hey?" Lois asked knowingly.

"You are not Cera-Zod. You are Lois Lane. I am marrying the real woman. Kal-El is marrying a fantasy."

Lois did not resist when Zal-El pulled her into a kiss, but her mind was racing! Because now it was becoming increasingly clear that she could not write a story about how she pretended to be Cera-Zod, and be married to Zal-El on this planet.


	11. Chapter 11

**KRYPTON-**

Faora struggled to put on a diamond necklace, then gave up and put it back in her jewelry box. Diamonds for Yar-El's showing, might be a bit much. She heard a noise and and realized Zod was drumming his fingers on a table. She slowly turned from her dressing table and looked at her husband.

"What is bothering you?" she asked.

"Have you seen Lor-Zod today? I find it unusual that he would even leave the compound. He fears we will abuse that precious Earthling of his." he grumbled.

"He's still around here someplace, isn't he?" Faora asked, losing interest in the subject. Lor-Zod was a lost cause as far as she was concerned. Once that 'person' they had locked up, was sent back to Earth, Faora planned to find her son a wife of some quality-on another planet! No one would have Lor-Zod on Krypton with his political beliefs. And his bad taste in women.

But Zal-El had possibilities. It was just a shame that legally, on Krypton, she and Zod could not arrange a marriage for him. And who wouldn't want such a handsome, young man? Faora personally thought that his one eye gave him character. He was almost like Zod, save for looks, in every way. Anyone would be lucky to have such a man.

Then there was Cera-Zod. Faora could spit on that girl now, she would! Her only daughter was an ungrateful wench **AND** a tramp of the highest order! The real reason Cera-Zod had not been home in years was because Faora did not want such a violent wench on the premises!

Yes, she knew for a fact that her daughter had killed Kal-El's pet snagriff. Faora had witnessed the senseless slaying by Cera-Zod. And while she was not a big lover of animals herself, she was a firm believer that people that killed innocent animals, moved on to people...

It was when Cera-Zod had turned fifteen, that she knew for sure that her daughter was stone cold killer. And while the idea itself, didn't bother her, what did, was that her daughter seemed to draw no lines between who she could get away with killing, and whom she could not. And because of this, Cera-Zod had been to four finishing schools on various planets, within a span of five years.

And in each instance, a roommate of hers 'disappeared'.

Over the years, they had paid out settlement money to the families of the 'missing' girls, who had no doubts that Cera-Zod had done something to their daughters. Faora, fearing the bad publicity and the destruction of her daughter's future betrothal, always insisted on paying. They paid the families and the schools at times, to protect that girl's future! And Cera-Zod paid them back by purposely not returning to Krypton and honoring the agreement.

No, Faora did not think her daughter was dead. That she would know.

She looked over at the spot her husband had been sitting in and realized he was gone. Faora had been so lost in her unpleasant reverie, that she hadn't noticed when Zod left. Sighing, she returned to the task of looking for a tasteful necklace to wear to Yar-El's viewing.

Meanwhile, Zod went down to the wing where Lucy Lane was being held prisoner, only to find the door wide open! He hurried into the room only to find one of the armed sentry's that should have been outside of the door, in the room and lying on the floor-minus his weapon! What in Holy Krypton was going on here? Lor-Zod had obviously overtaken the guard and stolen his weapon, but how far did Lor-Zod and this Lucy Lane think they could get? And why now? Lois Lane would be here by nightfall. Why run now?

He hurried from the room and over to one of the house phones to call his private security force. But when he tried to call out, the line was dead. Zod slowly replaced the receiver and hurried down another hallway-only to be met by Kal-El, Lex Luthor and swarm of guards from the House of El.

"Your guards have been detained, Zod." Kal-El told him. "Where is Faora?"

"What is the meaning of this, Kal-El?"

"The meaning, is murder. Murder and deception. Not to mention abduction." Kal-El informed Zod.

"Does Jor-El know you are here on the day of his father's wake making scandalous accusations against me?" Zod asked coolly. But inside, he was unnerved. Something was very wrong. Something that not even Zal-El was aware of.

"No. But he will find out soon enough how right I was. I know about your plans to deceive my family by offering me an Earthling for a bride instead of Cera-Zod. I know that you abducted a young Earth woman based on a lie of thievery."

"The young woman was not abducted but detained. Until she could stand trial." Zod answered simply. "And I can't believe you are still chanting that mantra about Cera-Zod! She is on her way here with your brother as we speak!"

Lex now spoke.

"We know that. I paid a visit to Zal-El and 'Cera-Zod' before heading here to Krypton. I never knew that your daughter and an annoying, talentless reporter named Lois Lane, were one in the same?" Lex asked sarcastically.

Privately, Kal-El did not actually agree with that last point. He had looked up some of Lois's articles and found them charming. And amusing. Clearly she was at the bottom of the ladder at the newspaper that she wrote for, but Kal-El did not think that she lacked talent.

"Lois Lane just happens to be the sister of the woman you detained under false pretenses." Kal-El said.

Zod shrugged, glancing back at the armed guards.

"Your brother is a grown man. So is my son. If they choose to keep company with Earth women, there is nothing I can do about it. And where, Luthor, did you get the idea that this woman was Cera-Zod?"

Faora was brought out before them and she flung one of the guard's hands off of her!

"What is the meaning of this crude interruption? Dru-Zod, what is going on?"

Kal-El walked up to her.

"I think you know." he said, then looked at Zod again. Another guard, after performing a search, produced the tell tale tiara. He handed it to Kal-El, who took it.

"This is the item you held a prisoner for. Once it was back in your possession, Miss Lane should have been ticketed or charged in some way. You kept her here with the promise that if her sister married me under fictitious circumstances, she would be released."

Faora said nothing to that. She did look around.

"Where is Lor-Zod? I see you do not have him standing before you?"

Zod felt his body stiffen with rage! That insolent boy was responsible for this! He had **TOLD** Kal-El everything in exchange for that girl's freedom and what?

Lex eyed Zod.

"I think you've figured some things out, haven't you? Well let me add more news: my father is here and is not doing well. It seems my sister was found dead. And she was last seen in the company of Zal-El."

Faora looked at Kal-El. She was barely able to repress a smile!

"The red haired, illegitimate one? Ah. So this is what this show is really all about. Kal-El's mistress is dead by some way and now he's going to take it out on the House of Zod!"

"Maybe," Zod said slowly, "if Lionel had acknowledged her, she wouldn't have ended up dead on a waterfront someplace."

Faora caught her husband's mistake immediately and cursed the Gods! Kal-El moved so that he was in front of Zod and back handed him! Faora yelled out and Lex pointed at her!

"How the hell did you know where my sister was found? Never mind! You're going down for murder, kidnapping and thievery!" Lex snarled.

"That is right," Kal-El seethed, "I plan to stop Zal-El's ship **BEFORE** it reaches this planet. I will reunite the Lane sisters and arrest my brother. Once those things are accomplished, paperwork will be drawn up so that your fortune becomes part of the House of El's."

Faora burst out laughing!

"If you think anything is going to happen to us, for the death of an Earthling, you think again, Kal-El."

"Maybe not. But the pawn broker that Zal-El stole the tiara from, was a prominent business man in Kandor." Kal-El said grimly.

" **IF** he was murdered, that was Zal-El's own doing." Zod said coldly. Kal-El raised a brow. He was sure his brother would be shocked to hear his surrogate father throw him to the wolves in this way. Kal-El nodded and the guards took Zod and Faora away. Lex stood in front of Kal-El.

"Was what Faora was saying true? That no one would charge them for their part in my sister's death?" Lex asked point blank. "Because if that's true, then you need to allow my father and myself, to deal with your brother."

"Zod and Faora will end up in the Phantom Zone. My brother will have to have a different punishment, unfortunately. My father designed that prison. There is a fail safe within it, for blood relatives that end there. They alone can get out."

"Then he must be turned over to us!" Lex hissed.

"Do not worry," Kal-El said, putting a hand on Lex's shoulder, "Tess's murder will not go unnoticed or punished."

* * *

The transit ship that carried Zal-El and Lois to Krypton, was three hours from it's destination. Zal-El knew that they were so far removed from the yellow sun, that his powers were gone.

Zal-El had wanted a private transit ship for the two of them, and they both stood looking out into the blackness of the space around them, his Herculean arms absorbing Lois's slim waist.

They had decided to marry before they left Earth, and Zal-El had to use his influence to get things moved along quickly. He thought the blood test requirement was stupid, since he thought it was pretty clear that they were not related. But he loved Lois beyond reason and just knowing that she loved him, filled him with sense of euphoria that had not dreamed was possible.

Lois, for her part, had felt bad about not telling her father or her cousin, Chloe(she was watching Shelby), about any of this. She had had to get married without her family being around. But she knew she loved Zal-El. And somehow, knowing that she was **HIS** wife, would make this deception she was about to carry out, easier to bear.

She had also decided that Perry would just have to do with a story about Krypton. Lois figured she could get never-before-seen pictures and maybe some footage for the paper's website. But if she was to keep this secret, she could not write about what she was doing. Lois at this point, was not sure she even wanted to. She dragged her eyes away from the blackness and stars of space and looked up at Zal-El, who's lips found hers in a quick, fervent kiss.

"I have to make some calls and make sure that everything is ready for your arrival." Zal-El told her.

"You mean Cera-Zod's arrival, don't you?"

Zal-El cupped her chin.

"I feel the same way, Lois. I wish this ship was heading elsewhere. And I wish we had the time to just be together. We will when this over. And I have every intention of making sure that we are not on Krypton and longer than necessary." he said firmly.

Lois smiled wanly and he kissed her hand, that now wore a Kryptonian diamond marriage ring on it, before going to another room on the ship to call Zod. He had to inform his surrogate father that he had married Lois Lane. And he was not sure what Zod or Faora would think.

He had been deemed not worthy of marriage. His own parents never bothered to take any pains to arrange a betrothment for him, as they did for Kal-El. Now, he was forever grateful for it.

Unfortunately, his marriage to Lois would only be recognized on Earth, because that is where the ceremony took place. Zal-El supposed he could arrange another wedding on Krypton...

He was almost afraid to think that far ahead. He was afraid that things would not go as planned. Zal-El could not recall ever being afraid of a plan not going as he had expected. And as he called Zod and got no answer, his fears deepened. Why would Commissioner Zod not answer his phone?

Yar-El's wake was today. Maybe he and Faora were already in attendance? Zal-El called Faora's phone but got nothing. He had been sitting down on a small couch but now he slowly stood up and looked out of a window. He could feel Kal-El nearby! He didn't know how or why, but he could feel his presence closing in on them!

Meanwhile, Lois sat at a table and stared at her unwritten story on her laptop. She had never in her life, been unable to finish a story. Or even come up with an idea. She told herself that once she got to Krypton and took in her surroundings, her alternate story she planned to give to Perry would come to her...

Zal-El suddenly closed her laptop sharply and pulled her up out of the chair!

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lois asked, feeling his panic.

"Something has went wrong and..." Zal-El said but was cut off by the obvious lack of movement on the ship! Lois noticed it as well.

"Why are we stopping?" Lois asked, now feeling just as tense as Zal-El looked! A steward hurried up to them!

"The captain of this vessel has received communication that we are about to be boarded by Kryptonian officials!" the steward informed them in a high pitched voice, before walking off briskly.

"Kryptonian officials? What does that mean, Zal-El?"

"It means that we have been found out somehow. I cannot raise either Commissioner Zod or his wife."

"Okay but so what? What we're getting ready to do here, calls for all of this? Why couldn't your brother wait until we got to Krypton?" Lois asked, not following any of this!

But Zal-El did. Kal-El not only knew about Lois, but he also knew about Tess. He grabbed Lois's hand and pulled her towards a hanger, leaving behind her laptop! There were two emergency pods for passengers to escape, in case there was trouble with a transport ship.

Zal-El was putting Lois on one of them.

"Zal-El? Zal-El, what is this? Why are we here with these little, tiny ships?" Lois asked uneasily.

"You need to leave. This pod will get you to Space Station Twelve. When you get inside, the computer will ask you where you want to go and fly you there! You won't have to do a thing!"

"I'm not leaving you! And what about Lucy?"

"I will make sure your sister is protected! Lois, you could be seen as some kind of accessory!"

"For what? For hurting your brother's ego? I'm not going anywhere! We're married! I'm staying with you!" Lois insisted. But Zal-El ignored her words and handed her a leather pouch.

"There are credits in your name. As my wife. When you get to the Space Station, use the funds to take another transport ship to Earth and whatever else you may need to do. I will come back when I can!" Zal-El said with a determination that told Lois that there would be no more arguing about this. Lois did not take the pouch from Zal-El right away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Zal-El's neck and kissed him passionately, letting her feelings for him almost overtake her. She felt his own desire begin to rise and that was when Zal-El ended the kiss.

"Lois, please...do not make this any harder."

Lois nodded against him.

"I'll go. I love you." she said.

"And I you." Zal-El whispered huskily as he forced himself to let her go and help her into the pod. He then opened the ship's hatch from a safe distance and soon Lois was gone-though he could've sworn he heard her scream as the pod took off!

Once she was gone, Zal-El closed the hatch and calmly returned to the center of the ship. Lois's laptop was still there. He picked it up in his hands, just as a door opened and Kal-El, Lor-Zod, Lucy Lane and General Sam Lane, along with four Kryptonian guards, entered his part of the ship.

Kal-El would have outright grinned if Tess's face did not come mind. Her neck had been broken and she had been dumped in another town in a bad part of the area-no thanks to his vile, piece of filth brother that he was now staring at.

"Hello, Zal-El. I think you know why we're here. Nice try. Better luck next time-though I doubt there will be one for you." he said coldly.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where is my daughter?" General Lane asked between clenched teeth. Lucy clasped Lor-Zod's hand as Zal-El gave him a deadly stare. He did not answer his 'father-in-law's' question, but instead addressed the man that he now knew was a traitor.

"If you think there will be anywhere in this galaxy, you will be safe from me, Lor-Zod, you are profoundly mistaken." Zal-El told him. One of the guards walked up to Kal-El.

"One of the emergency pods has been ejected." he informed him. Kal-El turned to his brother.

"Your manifest says that there are two passengers. Where is Miss Lane?" Kal-El asked curtly. A guard took Lois's laptop from Zal-El.

"It is not my manifest. It is the owner's. I cannot help it if some woman was named as a passenger and never showed up." Zal-El said calmly.

"You fuck... **WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER**?" General Lane screamed at Zal-El. Zal-El decided he didn't like his father-in-law, but still said nothing in response to his question. Kal-El pulled General Lane aside.

"There is a second pod. The only place Lois could be is Space Station 12. I will go there, retrieve her and get another ship to bring her back to Krypton." Kal-El told him.

"I think you need to return my daughter to Earth. You can question her there." General Lane said firmly. Kal-El was about to disagree, when his eyes fell upon his brother. Maybe he had been wrong in his thinking. Zal-El had helped Lois Lane escape this search. Why? He himself did not think she was anything but a pawn in Zod and Zal-El's sick game. And it also seemed odd that Zal-El would protect anyone else but himself in this matter.

Maybe Zal-El cared for Lois Lane. Maybe it went even further than that. Kal-El dragged his eyes off of his twin and looked at General Lane.

"I agree with you. Maybe Lois would be better off on Earth. I can question her there about certain matters." Kal-El said but Zal-El heard that, just as Kal-El had hoped!

"Lois and I are married! She will be where I am!" Zal-El snapped.

General Lane almost choked and Lucy ran over to him! Lor-Zod gaped at Zal-El!

"You married Lois? Where?" Lor-Zod asked.

"On Earth." Zal-El said shortly, now openly glaring at Kal-El. Kal-El could barely repress a grin!

"You are not really married then, are you, brother? You know that you have to be married on Krypton for it to be valid. I will inform your 'wife' of this when I find her. You do want me to find her, don't you, Zal-El?"

Lor-Zod folded his arms, still staring at Zal-El in wonder.

"I doubt my parents instructed you to marry Lois when you began this charade. Somehow, I don't think my father will be pleased."

"I think having a traitor for a son will weigh on his mind more." Zal-El said blithely, not even looking at Lor-Zod.

"What Lois and I have is real. We **ARE** married..."

"Shut the hell up, you!" General Lane snapped. "You have a criminal record a mile long and there is no way my daughter willingly agreed to this! And if Kal-El doesn't find Lois at that space station, then we'll know that you disposed of her just like you did Tess Mercer!"

Zal-El raised a brow and looked from General Lane to Kal-El.

"What is he talking about, brother?"

Kal-El's expression darkened.

"You will pay for killing the woman I loved. You will pay for your part in the abduction of your sister-in-law and the murder of that pawn broker. You will pay...along with Zod and Faora."

"The woman you loved? The illegitimate one that you saw in secret? Maybe she would not be deceased if you hadn't been ashamed of her low birth. She is deceased, isn't she, Kal-El? That is what you are trying to say?" Zal-El asked with feigned innocence.

Zal-El had as much as admitted to killing Tess, as far as Kal-El was concerned. He turned from him and faced General Lane and Lucy.

"This ship will be returning to Earth with the three of you. The guards will take Zal-El in the ship we came in, back to Krypton to face his crimes. I will bring Lois to you." Kal-El said and looked from General Lane and Lucy and over to Lor-Zod. They nodded at one another before Kal-El walked to the compartment that housed the remaining escape pod, got into it and jettisoned out of the ship.

Zal-El did not bother to struggle as the guards took him to the other ship. There was nothing he could do at the moment, but hope that whatever plans Kal-El had to turn Lois against him, would not succeed. And he knew his brother would indeed try to do just that.

* * *

 **SPACE STATION 12**

Lois was not having fun.

Besides being worried to death about Zal-El, she had the really bad luck of running into Joker and Harley Quinn! And she could not help but think that it was no accident that she was seeing them...

"So where's Zal?" Harley asked, sipping a gin and tonic.

"Not here." Lois said, now looking at her wedding ring. Joker noticed the ring and his eyes sparkled.

"My dear, can we cut the shit? We know you're not Cera-Zod."

"Not that we care," Harley Quinn said, "I never liked her much. But did Zal and you off her and then come up with this scam?"

"Is that ring from him?" Joker asked.

Lois turned to face them. It didn't matter anymore. Zal-El had sent her here to escape the authorities. They had been found out and she didn't know when she would be seeing her husband again. The story she was going to write for Perry had changed again-along with her own life.

"It was never a scam. At least not on my part. It doesn't matter anymore. Zal-El has been caught. Our ship was boarded and he insisted I leave on an escape pod." Lois said glumly, looking around in hopes that she would catch sight of her husband coming in the bar.

Joker and Harley exchanged looks. It was clear that this Lois Lane woman(Joker thought her stories were atrocious, Harley only read romances) was part of some plot to make sure the House of Zod kept their fortune. Joker suspected that Cera-Zod had dropped off of the radar and with time running out, they needed someone to be her. But obviously, things had went wrong.

Harley eyed Lois's ring. She doubted Zal marrying this chick was part of Zod's plan either. Still, a part of her felt for Lois. Whenever her 'Puddin' was grabbed up by that damned Bat, a part of her died.

Lois suddenly turned back to them.

"I'm actually surprised to see you both alive. How did you get away from those clones?"

Harley began to explain but Joker tuned her out. The clones! Yes, they might be the answer here. Their 'Benefactor' desperately wanted the real Cera-Zod and Zal-El in their group. Cera-Zod would have to wait, of course. But from Joker's understanding, they were meant to have their powers, despite a yellow sun.

Which meant they would be super powered on Krypton...

Joker grabbed Harley's arm when he spied Kal-El walking up to them. Lois's back was to him and when she saw the expression on Joker and Harley's faces, she turned and refrained from jumping out of her skin! She had seen him on the phone the other day, but looking at him in the flesh gave Lois a weird feeling. She didn't quite know how to describe it.

Kal-El looked from Lois to Joker and Harley.

"You both are Earth criminals. I should report you to the authorities there." he said coldly. Ordinarily, Joker would have hit him with dose of acid from his lapel, but Space Station 12 was within the distance of a yellow sun.

"Uh, I think that's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Harley asked.

"My dear, I am not surprised by his snotty attitude. He mistreats his own brother because he has one eye." Joker sniffed. "Let's get out of here, baby."

"Take care." Harley said, touching Lois's shoulder. Lois felt like she actually meant that and nodded. Kal-El gave them the evil eye as they walked off and sat in a booth, before addressing Lois.

"You are associated with that filth?"

"Zal-El knows them."

"Of course he does. Let me formally introduce myself. I am Kal-El from Krypton..."

But Lois interrupted him!

"I know who you are. And I guess you know who I really am. Where is Zal-El?" Lois asked in a no-nonsense tone. Kal-El's eyes roamed over her before he sat down beside her at the bar.

"He has been detained. Zod and Faora, the people that were going to pretend to be your 'parents' are being held as well. Your real father and your sister, are headed back to Earth now."

"Lucy is okay? Oh thank God!" Lois said with relief. The bartender asked Kal-El if he wanted anything and he shook his head no. He then asked to refill Lois's drink and Kal-El answered for her.

"She will be leaving. I will take care of the bill." Kal-El told him.

Lois felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up in fury!

"Look, I'll leave here with you to go to Krypton to be with my **HUSBAND**!"

Kal-El grinned at her.

"What are you talking about, Miss Lane?" Kal-El asked. Yes, Zal-El had said some nonsense about a marriage, but he really hadn't believed him. He figured he just said that to upset everyone.

Lois wagged her ring finger in front of his face!

"Zal-El and I are married," she said as she pulled out the House of El credits that were now in her name, "and I'll pay my own bill, thank you very much!"

Kal-El took the credits from her and looked them over, while glancing at her ring. That was made from a Kryptonian diamond! Zal-El had been telling the truth-for once! He handed her back the credits.

"Miss Lane..."

"Call me, Lois, since we're family now. Look, I'm sorry about my part in trying to fool you. But that was the deal that was offered to me to save my sister."

"I realize that." Kal-El replied.

"Zal-El was sent to me to coach me to become Cera-Zod. Only I didn't really become her. I was too busy falling in love with your brother."

Kal-El gave her a look of disdain mixed with pity.

"Lois, nothing good can come of being married to my brother. Surely, you must know this?"

"I know I am married to a wonderful man that gets treated like dirt by his own family! I could see why you hate him. It's jealousy. But your parents should be ashamed of themselves!"

Kal-El blinked.

"Did I just hear you correctly? Did you accuse me of being jealous of my own brother?"

"A lot of women would love to be me." Lois sniffed. "And I don't think that detaining him is right. Yes, we tried to fool you. So the House of Zod loses their fortune-why is Zal-El in all of this trouble over that?"

"Lois, Tess Mercer's body was found. On a Gotham river front. I have every reason to believe that Zal-El killed her. The pawn broker that held the item your sister, stole, was killed as well. He was killed on Krypton. I have every reason to believe Zal-El killed him as well, since the House of Zod has the tiara back."

Lois slowly stood up.

"Whh...whhh...wait a minute! You're saying that Zod had the item back that Lucy took? When did he get it back?"

"Long before now." Kal-El replied blithely.

Lois's mind was spinning! Zal-El couldn't have known about this! And as for Tess Mercer...

"Kal-El, Zal-El didn't know about the tiara. He wouldn't lie to me about that. Just like he had nothing to do with Tess."

"You know this how?" Kal-El asked, now standing up himself.

"Because she left."

"Left where?"

"The apartment! She broke in and Zal-El spoke to her and then she left!"

Kal-El reached down and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You saw her leave?"

Lois sighed.

"No. Zal-El told me she left. He wouldn't do anything to her! I know him! He wouldn't!"

Kal-El heard sincerity and naiveté in Lois Lane's tone. She believed in his wretch of a brother because he was good at fooling people. And she had no true idea what had happened to Tess after she left the room.

"Kal-El, I'm sorry about Tess. You know, Zal-El harped on about how she was illegitimate. That doesn't stop people on Earth from getting married. I know that one day the two of you would have been together like Zal-El and I are."

Kal-El said nothing to that since his own mind was spinning as well. Tess and himself were nothing like Zal-El and Lois. For Lois had no true idea about the man she had married. She couldn't have in such a short amount of time.

"I need to get a transport to Krypton. Zal-El needs me. I can help tell whoever that this is all a mistake." Lois told him. Kal-El reached for her chin and cupped it.

"Your father did not take the news well of your marriage. Zal-El told him. It looked as if he were having chest pains." Kal-El lied.

"What?! Oh my God!"

"We had a medic come on board," Kal-El continued to lie, "since we were unsure as to whether you were on the ship under duress, or whether Zal-El had hurt you in anyway. But you need to see to him on Earth. He is a good man."

"I know that." Lois said sadly, upset that he had to learn the news of her marriage in that way. Kal-El released her chin.

"I will take you to Earth. Once you ascertain that your father is alright, then we can return to Krypton. The transport ship is ready now."

Lois still seemed hesitant.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I appreciate what you're doing. But it would be nice if you could give your brother the benefit of the doubt here. Someone else killed Tess Mercer and that pawn broker. We just have to find out who."

"We?"

"I'm going to help you clear my husband's name! I know you think he's guilty but with my help, we can find Tess's real killer. You can then get some sort of justice and peace." Lois said, smiling wanly up at him.

Kal-El nodded and Lois paid the bill. Together they started to walk towards the docking area. Yes, Kal-El thought, he would find justice and peace with Lois Lane. Zal-El had cost him his woman. He planned to make damned sure that Zal-El lost Lois.

As they moved towards the ship Kal-El had procured, he slipped one of his hulking arms around Lois's waist, absorbing it. A woman such is this was far too good for his brother. He had been lucky. Lucky that Lucy Lane had stolen from the House of Zod and brought this woman into Zal-El's life.

They moved quickly up the plank and Lois's breasts bounced within the sweater dress she was wearing, with every step. Kal-El instinctively tightened his hold around her middle, as they hurried up the ramp. He planned to make sure that Lois would not want to return to Krypton, or his brother, again.


	13. Chapter 13

**EARTH-**

Kal-El got the ball rolling, with regards to Tess's funeral arrangements. Lionel and Lex returned from Krypton to take over. They were satisfied that Kal-El would return there and keep them informed about the punishment Zod, Faora and Zal-El would be facing.

Lois was dealing with her father and Perry, who was glad she was alright, but less than pleased about the direction of her story...

"Look, I know it isn't the Kryptonian 'Runaway Bride' piece you were hoping for. And that's my fault. I didn't exactly stay professional." Lois reluctantly admitted.

"No, you didn't! You **MARRIED** one of your sister's abductors! And where is he now, Lois? I'm sorry, speak up, I didn't hear you?" Perry asked sarcastically.

Lois folded her arms.

"Yes and I know it was sudden and according to my father, foolish, stupid and naive. But if I ever want to be with Zal-El again, I have to prove him innocent."

"I've already assigned someone to the Tess Mercer murder. And according to the police in Gotham City, they think she was the head of some rogue organization that turned on her. A couple of night's ago, a yacht owned by LuthorCorp, sank. A couple of low lives almost drowned and apparently there were two super human people flying around and keeping the people from getting out of the water."

Lois's mouth dropped open!

"What?" Perry asked.

"I was there that night! But..." Lois trailed off. Something was off about that theory. If Tess had died that night, then Zal-El and her wouldn't have found her in the penthouse the next day.

"You were there what night?" Perry asked, coming up out of his chair.

"The night the yacht sank. I was on it pretending to be Cera-Zod. The night was cut short when two people showed up on deck."

"What two people?" Perry asked.

"Apparently, these criminals had secretly cloned Zal-El and Cera-Zod the last time they saw them. The clones sank the ship and killed people. Zal-El flew me the hell out of there."

Perry sat back down.

"So, you never saw Tess Mercer there?"

"No. Not there. Someone kept talking about a 'benefactor' that had put this all together. But when Zal-El asked about who it was, he was told that he would not find out unless he actually agreed to join them." Lois confided.

"But the benefactor was on board?" Perry asked.

"That was my impression but he or she did not show themselves."

"You're not convinced the benefactor was Tess, are you?" Perry asked.

"Zal-El and I got caught in a storm and we stayed in an old barn the whole night. When we returned home, Tess was there. She could have been there, survived, then was killed by the clones after she left. I'm thinking that's what happened." Lois said.

"What does Kal-El think?" Perry asked knowingly.

Lois threw up her hands!

"He thinks Zal-El killed her! He thinks that because I didn't actually see her leave, that means that my husband had time to murder her, place her body in Gotham and dump her on the riverfront. I have flown with Zal-El and Gotham is not a quick trip."

"Lois, you need to tell the police what you told me."

"Uh, why?"

"Lois!"

"Perry, I'm serious! Zal-El is already being blamed for a crimes on Krypton! And he didn't do anything to Tess! It is very possible that Tess was the benefactor. For all I know Kal-El knew she was! The two of them were involved." Lois sniffed.

"Okay, okay. What are you going to do about him? Because he's determined to prove something entirely different. Something that in all likelihood, will have you in divorce court in a month!"

Lois leaned against his desk.

"I don't know. He's really my only way to contact Zal-El. I don't know my in-laws. But God do these brothers hate each other! I can't say one good thing about Zal-El without Kal-El calling me 'naive' for believing in him. But it won't do any good to antagonize him. I'm just going to be supportive, after all, he lost Tess."

"Okay, so here's the deal: I'm going to keep my reporter on Tess's story. If it begins to look like Zal-El is innocent..."

"He is, Perry! He is!" Lois breathed.

"Okay, well then **YOU** write the story of his innocence-including the whole Cera-Zod ruse." Perry told her. Lois nodded at him and smiled. She could barely wait to write and be reunited with Zal-El again.

* * *

Kal-El was sipping a drink and waiting for Lex to return from up on the second floor of his mansion. Lionel didn't seem to be well, emotionally, ever since Tess's murder. He had been prescribed drugs that would allow him to rest.

Lex returned to the study, shaking his head.

"I don't get it. This is unlike my father."

Kal-El set down his drink.

"It is guilt. He did not acknowledge Tess as he should have."

Lex snorted!

"That man upstairs, does not do guilt! I don't know what this is really all about, but I find it hard to believe this is about Tess."

Kal-El looked away. It saddened him to think that Lionel might have cared so little for his daughter. He chose to believe otherwise. It was guilt that was making Lionel feel so low. Kal-El knew how he felt. There should have been nothing that stopped Kal-El from seeing Tess as more than a mistress.

And yet he knew there was nothing he could about it, except make sure that the rightful people responsible for her demise, paid and paid dearly. He looked back at Lex.

"Now that the House of Zod has forfeited their fortune to my family, that penthouse at the Vellagio belongs to me. I plan to ask to look at footage from the night I believe Tess was killed. If I see her going up to the penthouse but never coming back down, then that will be damning enough proof that even Lois will have to believe."

"I didn't see anything between them at first, " Lex admitted, "but that last day, when I asked Lois about Tess, Zal-El showed up and there was a vibe between them. And I felt like Lois was covering for him."

Kal-El rubbed his throat briefly before speaking.

"My Uncle Zor-El has kept me informed about what is going on on Krypton. It is not good."

"What do you mean?" Lex asked with surprise. "Zal-El killed the pawn broker on Zod's orders, right?"

"Yes," Kal-El sighed, "but unfortunately, my parents have chosen to rally around my brother. And now I have to wonder if I have pushed all of this too far?"

Lex moved to fix himself a drink.

"Making sure my sister's murderer is punished in some way, is not going too far."

"That is not what I meant, Lex. You know that."

Lex just nodded his understanding.

"What I mean is the Cera-Zod thing. My parents, especially my mother, are determined to blame **ALL** of this on Zod and Faora. According to my uncle, Zal-El's marriage to Lois has pleased my mother. Not my father so much, because she is an Earthling, but his being married shows initiative-according to him. My attitude towards my own betrothal and my brother beating me to matrimony, has suddenly made me 'Zal-El'." Kal-El complained.

"Seriously? You're saying that what? Zal-El is the chosen one now? Wait until they meet Lois!" Lex scoffed, sipping his drink.

Kal-El folded his arms.

"From the limited time I have spoken to Lois Lane, I know for a fact that her devotion to Zal-El will impress my parents. They are **HAPPY** to have him back in the fold. And I strongly suspect that my mother will do whatever is necessary to keep him there. That will mean ensuring that Zal-El and Lois get the chance for a happy life. I cannot allow that to happen."

"If Zal-El gets off scot free on Krypton, he can be tried here." Lex said.

"Yes but how do you plan to keep him in any kind of prison on this planet? My brother has covered his tracks here! I cannot find one member of the Vellagio staff that remembers seeing Tess there at all!"

"I have a contact," Lex confided, "that is going to get me a copy of a security tape. If we can show that Tess was there and got on an elevator, but never came back down, then we can begin to prove that something happened to her in that establishment. The Vellagio will not want to deal with the stink that I can cause. That will loosen some lips around there."

Kal-El rubbed the back of his neck.

"Lois Lane is the key here. She told me she saw Tess, went upstairs, came back and she was gone. But she would probably never admit that to authorities here."

"If she doesn't want to go to prison she will!" Lex snapped. But Kal-El shook his head slightly.

"No, forcing her to confess is not the way here. Lois has to be torn. She has to not only be given reason to doubt Zal-El, she has to **WANT** to doubt him."

Lex gaped at Kal-El!

"What are you planning?" he asked, but he already knew. Kal-El was planning on seducing Lois Lane into confessing that her husband murdered Tess.

* * *

Lois pulled up to the doggy daycare farm and parked. When she got out, Lois saw Shelby rough housing with a German Shepherd and frowned. She didn't think her boy stood a chance in a real fight against a shepherd. But the rough housing turned out to be just that, and Shelby ran up to her.

"You scared me have to death! I hope you don't think I'm going to jump in and pull him off of you!" she scolded gently, while rubbing his head. She looked around for the shepherd and gasped!

Kal-El was his owner! He had the dog on a leash and was walking over casually towards Lois and Shelby.

"Hello, Lois. Shelby, you are a good playmate to Zeus."

Lois raised a brow.

"You adopted a dog? Why?"

Kal-El reached down to pet Zeus.

"He was Tess's dog. I have decided give him home." he said quietly and suddenly, Lois felt shame flood her senses.

"I'm sorry. Of course. That's really good of you. I don't remember ever seeing Zeus, or Tess, here before?" Lois noted.

Kal-El shrugged.

"I don't know about that. I do know that he was allowed to run the grounds of the Luthor estate. That was probably where he spent his days."

"Hmmm."Lois said, not really saying anything more. Tess was pretty cozy with Shelby that last time she saw her. It was possible she had a dog of her own. She didn't really know why she was doubting Kal-El, except that she could not get the idea out of her head, that it was no accident that Zeus was suddenly at the same dog daycare that Shelby attended.

"I was thinking that today would be a good time for us to talk." Kal-El said.

"About what?"

"Lois, I need to know everything about that last day that you saw Tess. I told you that when we returned to Earth."

"I know what you said! But I've told you a million times what happened!"

"I want you to walk me through it at the Vellagio."

Now Lois was getting pissed off!

"Walk you through what? Tess was there one minute, I went upstairs to take a shower, come back and she's gone! She left! You know what? Shelby needs his dinner so we're leaving."

"Zeus and I will come with you. That is a big enough truck for the four of us." Kal-El noted.

"Excuse me? Where is your car?"

"I flew here with Zeus." was Kal-El's reply.

"Right! You know what? I don't know who's dog that really is, but you'd better return him! Because I don't believe he ever belonged to Tess Mercer or anyone else you may know! Come on, Shelby!" Lois called and turned to walk towards the car.

Kal-El let go of Zeus and he and Shelby returned to their play. Kal-El hurried after Lois and grabbed her arm as she reached her vehicle.

"Let go of me."

"Would you please hear me out? No, I don't know who's dog this is. I flew here and found him kind of wandering around. I knew you picked up your pet here and yes, I did try and fool you. But would you please see my side of it?" Kal-El quietly begged, releasing her arm.

"Kal-El, your 'side' is that Zal-El killed your girlfriend. I can't help you frame my husband."

It was at that point that Kal-El caught sight of Shelby and Zeus running away from the farm and into the road! There was not much traffic on it, but there was a car speeding towards the dogs and the driver didn't look like he or she was about to stop!

Kal-El used his abilities under the yellow sun to zip over and cover both animals with his body, as the vehicle smashed into him, denting the front of the car! A drunk man got out, weaving and bobbing!

"You...you ruined my car!" he cried out stupidly. Lois and a few other dog parents hurried over! Lois, seeing that Shelby and Zeus were alright, then leaped on the driver and began pummeling him! Kal-El grabbed Lois off of him, then pointed down at the driver!

"You will take the beating and the damage to your vehicle, quietly. Otherwise the police will be informed of your drunken, murderous ways."

A couple of onlookers shouted out at the drunk and he began sobbing for a drink! Lois grabbed the collars of both dogs and put them in the back of her truck. She then opened the passenger side door and looked at Kal-El.

"You saved Shelby's life today. And a dog that you don't know and gave the name Zeus. I suppose...I owe you one."

"Does that mean we can go to the Vellagio? Will you walk me through what happened the night you saw Tess?" Kal-El asked knowingly. Lois nodded, telling herself that nothing she could say could hurt Zal-El, because he was innocent. Kal-El got into the passenger side of the truck and Lois hurried over to the driver's side. Soon, they were on their way to Metropolis and back to the Vellagio.


	14. Chapter 14

**KRYPTON-**

Things had changed for Zal-El since his arrest.

For one, he had not been detained long. His parents, Jor-El and Lara, used their considerable influence to get him released into their custody. So he had not had a chance to say anything to either Zod or Faora.

Second, his parents seemed...well...pleased by his marriage to Lois. His uncle Zor-El, not so much, but Zal-El could've cared less about him anyway. It soon became apparent however, that there seemed to be some concern that the House of El line would not go on, because of Kal-El's poor attitude towards his own betrothment.

He had been seen as not fit for marriage, and yet he had a wife now that sort of resembled the woman Kal-El was supposed to marry. He had confided in his mother about his deep love for Lois and how he feared imprisonment would ruin that. Lara seemed determined not to let that happen.

Proof of his father's loyalty came in the form of a holographic image of Lor-Zod killing the pawn broker! Jor-El did not say he had doctored the image but Zal-El was aware he was an expert in such matters. The hologram was given to the authorities and special police were being sent to Earth to find Lor-Zod.

Zal-El did not quite know how to feel about any of this. He had never known any family loyalty from these people. But now, Lara was setting up a wing for Lois and himself and Jor-El was advising him on careers that he might want to go in to, that would help advance the fortune of the House of El.

Zal-El felt as if he had to visit Zod and Faora. What he would say, he did not know, since it was not in his best interest to admit his culpability in any of this. But he knew he owed them something. And the sooner they were convicted, the sooner he could be free to live a life with Lois.

A guard took Zal-El to a room with dim lighting, with the exception of a single, paralyzing ray of light that Zod stood within. The light rendered the prisoner unable to move, but they could think and speak. Zal-El almost had trouble meeting Zod's probing stare. But he had to speak to the man that had practically raised him.

Zal-El stood outside of the beam of light and waited until the guard left the area, before beginning any conversation. But he did not have to speak first. Zod did.

"What happened?" Zod asked in a hissing tone.

"I was here to ask you the same question."

"Really? Because you are clearly free while my wife and I are being held here like animals!"

Zal-El cleared his throat! He was nervous. He realized that he was nervous about Zod's disappointment in him. He had never failed him before.

"Commissioner...I did as you asked on Earth. But I developed feelings for Miss Lane. We married and now things are different." Zal-El began, looking into Zod's eyes to gauge his reaction.

"You married the sister of the woman that stole from Faora?"

"Commissioner, she is not like her sister. I was going to bring her here to marry Kal-El then we would return to Earth together."

"You planned to let your wife be bedded by Kal-El?" Zal-El asked skeptically. He then saw a flicker of hatred dance within Zal-El's eyes at just the mention of his brother's name. No, Zal-El had had no intention of allowing Lois to follow through with this ruse.

"I planned to find a way around that part of the marriage. Kal-El hates Cera-Zod. I was assuming he would not want to bed her." was Zal-El's answer.

"Where is Miss Lane now?" Zod asked.

"Back on Earth. I sent her there for safe keeping. But unfortunately, Kal-El is there as well. I have been remanded into my parents custody..."

"Oh I am very well aware of what Jor-El has done for you, Zal-El. Let us now speak of what **YOU** have done to **ME**! No one told you to kill Kal-El's mistress. The Luthor's reach is quite long. Lionel Luthor has curried favor with certain Council members over the years. Faora and I may be charged for a crime that you committed!"

Zal-El took a deep breath.

"That is unfortunate, since I did not kill Tess Mercer."

"Zal-El, please..."

"Those clones killed her." Zal-El lied. "The ones I told you about? The Zal-El clone killed her-in Gotham."

"Why was she there?" Zod asked skeptically.

"Because Tess Mercer was the mysterious benefactor I told you about. Oswald Cobblepot as much as confessed it to me." Zal-El lied.

Zod did not quite know what to think. He had suspected Lionel Luthor, himself. But Tess Mercer made a strange sort of sense as well. She could have been working with Lionel. That and Zal-El had never lied to him before.

Then again, Zal-El had never been in love before either. He had a lot to lose.

Zal-El spoke again.

"Lor-Zod played a big part in this as well."

"I am aware of that. He was the one that betrayed our plan." Zod said.

"He did more than that. There is footage of his murdering the pawn broker. He is being searched for on Earth as we speak." Zal-El said solemnly.

Zod struggled not to hide his shock!

"Zal-El, **YOU** were the one that brought me that tiara! You as much as admitted that you killed the pawn broker."

"I lied to cover Lor-Zod. I would have never believed he was capable of such an act. But he did it to protect Lucy Lane. He assumed you would free her once it was returned. " Zal-El lied again.

Zod gave his surrogate son the once over.

"This Miss Lane..."

"Lois is my wife now. She is no longer a 'Miss'."

Zod grinned!

"Your wife, then, has quite a hold on you. She has turned you into a liar. So what is to become of the only parents you have ever known?"

Zal-El bowed his head briefly, before raising it.

"You should beg for mercy. Faora and yourself. Maybe blame Lor-Zod..."

" **I WOULD BLAME MY REAL SON FOR NOTHING!** " Zod suddenly screamed. " **YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR TREACHERY, ZAL-EL! YOU, YOUR DAMNABLE WIFE AND ALL OF YOUR HEIRS!** "

Zal-El turned and walked out as two guards hurried in! Did he like what he had had to do? No. But there was no time for regrets. Kal-El was on Earth with Lois. His family had accepted him. And the laws here dictated that until Zod, Faora and Lor-Zod were dealt with, he could not leave the planet.

That meant that the family Zal-El once knew, had to be punished if he was ever going to begin to live his life with Lois. And they had to be punished quickly.

* * *

Lois was beginning to regret agreeing to help Kal-El.

They had returned to the Vellagio and as soon as Lois stepped back into the penthouse, she was flooded with memories of Zal-El and her time here with him. Shelby and Zeus frolicked, then ran off upstairs. That left Kal-El and Lois alone.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Kal-El asked.

"You are actually living here?"

"Yes. It is House of El property now."

Lois nodded, but didn't actually like the idea of his staying here.

"You are uncomfortable?" Kal-El asked.

"I just don't see why you'd stay here if you think Tess died here?"

"I don't think she 'died' here, I think she was murdered here. There is a difference."

Lois didn't like his tone. At all.

"I think this was a mistake." she said and started to call for Shelby. But Kal-El moved so that he was standing in front of her.

"I am sorry if I upset you. But I am upset as well. Someone I cared for is gone. Tess Mercer did not break her own neck, nor did she die in Gotham City. An official medical report proves that. She called me. She called me and when I answered someone was there. Someone that would not speak."

Lois stared at him, not liking what she was hearing. She moved away from him.

"What do you want from me, Kal-El?"

"I want you to tell me what you saw."

"I saw nothing!"

"But Tess was here?"

"Yes. Zal-El and I returned from the Cera-Zod thing."

"That would have been the 'going away' party you claimed was going on?"

Lois now folded her arms.

"It was more than that. Cera-Zod and Zal-El and been asked to join some club for criminals. We were not there long before two clones showed up."

"Clones?" Kal-El asked.

"Zal-El did not want to join and I guess no one knows where Cera-Zod is, so she couldn't be spoken for. Anyway, it was decided to clone the two of them, so they would have members that had their strengths. Only these things didn't exactly look human. Something must have went wrong. And the clones were crazy. They picked up the yacht we were on, turned it upside down and almost killed everyone! Zal-El flew me out of there."

Kal-El did not like the idea of cloned Kryptonians running loose on this planet!

"Zal-El dealt with this problem?"

"He didn't have the time! Your grandfather died and..."

"So these clones are still running loose? Those two criminals you were speaking to at the space station? They are part of this club?"

"Yes." Lois admitted.

"Well Bravo to Zal-El! He has truly put everyone in danger here! I will investigate this further. Now tell me what happened after you left that meeting?"

Lois was not about to tell Kal-El about the abandoned farm!

"When we returned here, Tess was here with Shelby. Zal-El asked me to take Shelby upstairs. I did. I took a shower and when I finally came back down here, Tess was gone. Zal-El said she had left."

Kal-El said nothing for a moment. He then glanced over at a steel door.

"Do you know where that door leads to?"

Lois shrugged.

"I never had the chance to use it."

"It is to a private stairway. It allows someone to not use the elevator. Nor would you run into anyone else using stairs."

"Okay? So what?" Lois asked.

"So, Tess could have been disposed of by way of that stairwell."

"Or she could have left that way too, Kal-El! Can't you just try and see that maybe someone else did something to her? The Luthors have a lot of enemies on this planet!"

"When you came down here, where was Zal-El standing?" Kal-El asked, ignoring her plea.

"Over by the fireplace." she answered reluctantly. Kal-El walked over to it and then bent down to stare into the ashes.

He then gasped and began scraping! Lois slowly walked over to him and watched him remove the broken pieces of what looked to be a cellphone! Kal-El rose up and faced Lois.

"This was Tess's phone! Only it seems Zal-El only partially destroyed it!" Kal-El hissed!

"Hey!" Lois snapped. "I don't know that you didn't just plant that there!"

"I know this is hard for you. But it is time to admit that you are married to a murderer! And he will continue to kill. His love for you will not stop that. I am taking this to the authorities. Zal-El will have to be dealt with." Kal-El said coldly.

Lois knew this looked bad. But she couldn't quite get past the fact that it was convenient that Kal-El just found that phone at this moment, and at the same time, she didn't want to think that Zal-El would have made love to her only moments after breaking someone's neck.

"Okay. We're at an impasse." Lois said quietly.

"No we are not. Thank you, Miss Lane for your help. You can take Shelby home now."

"So what does this mean? That you don't plan to even look into the idea that someone else may have killed Tess? You're just determined to blame Zal-El for this?"

"What am I supposed to think?!" Kal-El suddenly snapped. "Her phone is in the fireplace! I called her moments before my brother broke her neck! He threw the phone into the fireplace to hide the evidence from you! Someone has been killed and somehow I thought that you would at least care about that!" Kal-El half yelled/sobbed.

Lois turned away from him and felt shame flood her body. He was right. She was not convinced of Zal-El's guilt but someone had died. And maybe Kal-El's blaming his brother was part of his mourning process.

Still, Lois felt as if she needed to talk to Zal-El about all of this and she could not.

Or could she?

Lois turned back to Kal-El.

"I want to talk to Zal-El. At least I could ask him about the phone."

"You want to warn him?" Kal-El asked skeptically.

Lois put up her hands in surrender.

"Okay, never mind. I can see you're hurting and I'm sorry I can't help. I mean that." Lois said sincerely.

"You could help by being by my side at Tess's funeral. It will be hard enough as it is. But it would help to have family with me. My parents never understood my relationship with her. You have not judged me about not treating her as I should have." Kal-El said quietly.

Lois nodded.

"Of course. I'll help you all I can."

"I have to say a few words and...nothing is coming to me." Kal-El admitted. Lois broke out into a big smile.

"Well I can help you there! I'm a writer! I only wish I had my laptop..."

Kal-El walked away from her and over to a drawer, opened it and brought out her laptop! Lois gasped with joy!

"Oh my God! I never thought I would see it again! I figured Zal-El had it on Krypton!"

Kal-El did not comment on that. Returning her laptop was just the first in his plan to steal Lois Lane from his brother. And he planned for the two of them to become much closer after Tess's funeral.


	15. Chapter 15

Kal-El straightened his tie via a standing mirror on the Luthor estate. He was dressing for Tess's funeral and found that he was nervous. And he could rarely recall feeling that way, ever in his life.

He stared at his reflection for one last moment, then looked over at the piece of paper sitting on the table that was nearby. On that paper, were his prepared remarks about Tess-written by Lois Lane.

It had been so easy for her to write what were supposed to be, **HIS** words of love for Tess on that paper. And at the same time, Kal-El sensed that Lois wrote what she wrote, knowing that none of it was true. He did not know what to say about Tess, because in the end, he had not loved her. At least not enough to stand up to his family and insist on marrying her instead of Cera-Zod. And now he found himself often, deep in thought as to why that was.

Kal-El walked over to the table and picked up the paper. He read it over, as he had numerous times now and felt empty. The words meant nothing to him and yet they meant everything to Lois. Lois had poured her feelings for Zal-El into these words...

'I remember the first time I saw Tess. She walked towards me at a party wearing an emerald green, off the shoulder gown and she looked just like Rita Hayworth...'

Kal-El set the paper down again. None of that was true and he had had to Google who Rita Hayworth was! Kal-El had met Tess at a party thrown by Gotham City billionaire, Bruce Wayne, whom Kal-El knew from an Earth boarding school he had once attended. Bruce, who always seemed to be juggling women, could not seem to capture Tess's attention. But Kal-El did.

His thoughts were interrupted when Lionel entered his room and closed the door. Kal-El was surprised to see Lionel looking lucid, considering he had been on mind numbing drugs ever since Tess's murder.

"Lionel? It's good to see you up and around." Kal-El noted.

"Why wouldn't I be? My daughter is being buried today." Lionel said as he walked towards him. He spotted the paper on the table and picked it up. He gave it a cursory glance, then crumpled it within his hands!

"Did you write this? Because somehow I don't think you did. Nor do I think any of this is true." Lionel said blithely. Kal-El could hear anger in Lionel's voice and he suspected it was now aimed at him.

"Those are my prepared remarks, yes."

"And yet you have 'prepared remarks' that are outright lies?"

Kal-El turned back to the mirror to survey himself.

"What is this, Lionel? Why are you speaking to me in this manner? Where is Lex?"

"Lex is making sure that everything is set at the church. I am here to inform you that your plan to avenge my daughter's death is moving just a little too slowly for my tastes. I've decided to speed things up a bit." Lionel informed him. Kal-El turned away from the mirror and gave him his full attention.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I'm referring to your plans to bring Zal-El to justice and steal his wife from him. I can't help but feel that your brother is not back on this planet, because you are too busy cozying up to Lois Lane! And I recognize her exaggerated prose! She wrote this eulogy, didn't she?!" Lionel snapped.

"Did Lex tell you this absurdity? That I planned on stealing Lois from my brother? I confess that I am concerned with her getting hurt in all of this. She was dragged into a situation bourne in deceit." Kal-El said calmly. He really felt like screaming at Lionel right now! Mr. Luthor clearly wanted to dabble in revisionist history. He couldn't be bothered to give Tess so much as a passing glance, much less the time of day!

"What have you done, Lionel? What did you mean before about 'speeding things up'?" Kal-El asked, sensing Lionel had derailed his plans somehow.

"Lois Lane is being arrested as we speak. As an accessory to murder." Lionel stated. "The District Attorney in Gotham City is a good friend of mine. And since my daughter's body was found there, they will be handling this."

"Lois is not a murderer. She didn't see anything happen."

"Because you've failed with her. I don't believe her. And if for some reason Zal-El does not return here to answer for his crime, his wife will have to do it for him." Lionel told him before turning to leave the room. Kal-El clenched his jaw, waited for Lionel to slam the door before turning towards the terrace doors. He was going to have to miss Tess's funeral.

* * *

Sam Lane had a war going on within his family.

He hadn't been at the Gotham City police station five minutes, with the lawyer he obtained for Lois, when Lucy came barreling in, upset about that no count boyfriend of hers!

"Where is Lois?!" Lucy asked in a demanding tone. Sam nodded to Lois's lawyer, a man named, Jack Jordan. Jack nodded back and was escorted by an officer to the police interrogation room where Lois was. Once they were out of sight, Sam faced his younger daughter.

"What is wrong with you? Can't you see Lois is in trouble here?"

"So is Lor-Zod! Those awful Kryptonians that held me prisoner on Krypton came to Star City and took Lor-Zod from our apartment! He couldn't fight five Kryptonians at once! They claim he is being charged with murdering that pawn broker that the tiara got sold to! Zal-El has framed him, Daddy! He would never have done such a thing!"

"You don't believe Lor-Zod is a killer. Lois doesn't believe Zal-El is one either. You girls are killing me here! I will admit, I believe Zal-El is capable of anything to get out of a murder charge."

"I have to talk to Lois! She had to get Zal-El to tell the truth!"

Kal-El suddenly appeared and walked up to them. He shook General Lane's hand.

"I heard about Lor-Zod. Zal-El not only needs to help him but Lois as well. Lionel Luthor orchestrated this arrest. I fear what could happen if it is proven that only Tess and Lois were in that penthouse."

General Lane paled!

"You're saying that my daughter might go to prison for this? Luthor knows she didn't do this! What the hell is the matter with him?!"

"Guilt, partly. I want to see Lois. I am going to see if I can get Zal-El on the phone. Either he will clear his own wife or he won't."

"But what about Lor-Zod? Kal-El he just started working for Queen Industries! We're trying to make a new life here!" Lucy almost cried.

"Lucy, if my brother confesses to killing someone on Krypton, then he will be banished from the planet. I don't see him telling the truth about that." Kal-El admitted. Privately, Sam Lane didn't give a damn about Lor-Zod anyway! He wanted Lois cleared **AND** divorced!

"If you can do anything for Lois, I would consider it a great personal favor." General Lane said. Kal-El nodded and a guard was summoned to take him into the interrogation room.

Lucy was not blind to the fact that her father liked Kal-El. It was also painfully obvious that no one seemed to care about her heartbreak at all.

Meanwhile, Lois was still in shock! The cops had just come to her apartment and dragged her out! Shelby hadn't known what was happening and one of the cops almost shot him! Now this Jack Jordan was asking her questions that she couldn't answer! The same questions Kal-El had asked.

"Mr. Jordan, I didn't see anything happen to Tess Mercer! She was there, I went upstairs, came back and she was gone. Lionel Luthor hates me because of an article I wrote..."

"Miss Lane, a detective is going to come in here and question you about all of this. And he is not going to be coming from the standpoint that you knew nothing. The allegation here is that you helped your husband kill and move her body someplace else. Someplace that coincidentally, the two of you had been to recently-the Gotham City waterfront." Jack told her firmly.

"You know what these Kryptonians can do. Zal-El would not have needed any 'help' from me to kill and get rid of a body! And since he didn't do anything, that makes this whole accusation even more ridiculous!"

Kal-El entered the room just then and the guard closed the door. Lois looked up at him with surprise.

"What are you doing here? Tess's funeral has to be going on right now."

Kal-El looked from Lois to Jack.

"Mr. Jordan, is it? I need to speak to Lois alone. It will only take a few minutes."

Jack mulled over the request. Zal-El's twin brother could probably be of tremendous help here. He knew Kal-El did not believe Lois was involved. A statement from him saying as much, could help. He stood up.

"I'll be with General Lane and your sister." Jack told Lois.

"Lucy is here?" Lois asked.

"Yes," Kal-El said, "apparently Zal-El framed Lor-Zod for the murder of the pawn broker on Krypton. He has been taken from the planet."

Lois put her head down on the table and groaned with frustration, before lifting it again.

"So Lucy believes Zal-El did this? Great! He will never be able to prove his innocence..."

"Lois! No one is worried about **HIM**! You are about to go to prison for something HE did! Your sister is going to lose the man she loves because of something **YOUR** husband has done! And you are the only one that can't see that!" Kal-El snapped, pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Lois asked warily.

"I'm calling Zal-El. Right now. If he cares anything for you, he will come back to this planet and clear your name." Kal-El told her as he punched a button on his phone. Lois slowly stood up from the table, unable to believe that she was going to get to talk to Zal-El again!

Zal-El answered after three rings.

"What do you want, brother?"

"Zal-El, I am in a police interrogation room with your wife. The authorities here are charging her with Tess Mercer's murder. I thought you'd want to talk to her." Kal-El said and handed Lois his phone.

Lois saw Zal-El's image appear on the phone and she began talking!

"Zal-El, you have to come back here and tell the police that you had nothing to do with Tess Mercer's death! It's not enough for me to tell the authorities that! You have to come here and do it!"

"Lois, what has happened?" Zal-El asked carefully.

"What's happened is that Lionel Luthor hates us! He's had me arrested as an accessory to murder! You have to come here and tell the police what happened when you last saw Tess!"

Zal-El took a deep breath before speaking.

"Lois, I never saw Tess. You know this. Just tell the police that. You know...what you told Lex Luthor in your apartment."

Kal-El raised a brow in question to his brother's comment. Lois's tone changed significantly!

"Zal-El, Lex was asking about his **MISSING** sister back then! I didn't know she was dead and I didn't know that people would think we were the last people to see her! I don't believe you killed her but you have to come and clear your name! You look guilty and I look guilty by association! Just come back and clear this up!" Lois begged.

"Lois, I have to clear up the charges here on Krypton..."

"No you don't! Lor-Zod is being accused of doing what you were accused of! You're free to come back here!"

"Lois, listen to me. Say nothing. I will have someone get you out of there and bring you to Krypton. Then we can live our life together." Zal-El promised.

"Come and get me? You mean I'd end up a fugitive, right?"

"We would clear up the charges later." Zal-El said, feeling impatience creep into his tone. Kal-El was driving this situation! He could feel it!

"I have a half a semester of school left! I'd lose my internship at the Planet! Zal-El do you care that I might not graduate from college or work where I want to work?"

"How did this become about my not caring about you, Lois? I love you! But there is nothing I can do from here! I can make sure that you escape the clutches of the law system so you can live with me here, as my wife. My parents are eager to meet you. I am eager for you to be by my side..."

Lois just stared at Zal-El's face for a long moment, before speaking.

"If you don't come here, I will be charged with Tess's murder. Lor-Zod is being charged with a murder that everyone is saying you did on Krypton. Lucy loves him. She is going to hate me now. Do you care about any of that?" Lois asked, now close to tears.

"Lois, put Kal-El on the phone." Zal-El replied. Lois tore her eyes away from his and handed Kal-El back his phone. Kal-El took the phone, knocked for the guard to let him out, then spoke to his brother out in the hallway and out of Lois's hearing.

"What have you done?" Zal-El asked in a quiet, but menacing tone.

"I have done nothing, Zal-El, but it is typical of you to blame others for your mistakes. Or in this case, crimes. Lionel Luthor is very powerful on this planet. All you have to do is appear. They have nothing. You managed to somehow erase the security cameras that show Tess walking in to the hotel. Lex tried to find them and discovered your deed."

"Why are you there with her?"

"She is my sister-in-law. Would you rather she face this frightening experience alone? You should be by her side. But alas, you aren't. By the way, interesting frame up of Lor-Zod. I doubt the Council will believe he has the guts to commit murder."

Zal-El now grinned!

"Father believes that he committed murder. That is what is important here. Father believed it enough to make sure that Lor-Zod's arrest took place."

Kal-El clenched his jaw.

"What you're telling me is that Father doctored evidence to save you."

"Every member of our family will be reunited. That is what both Father and Mother want. And I want my wife with me!"

"Zal-El, if you want that then you should have married another woman. Because from what I've seen of Lois Lane, not only will she not be giving up her life here for you, but I doubt after the way you have disappointed her today, she will be your wife for much longer. Goodbye." Kal-El said, hanging up quickly before Zal-El could get another seething word in.

Meanwhile, on Krypton, Zal-El did not fume as one would expect.

He decided that he would indeed make a tremendous sacrifice. Though not the one Lois was expecting. Zal-El walked into the family study, closed the door and used his phone.

He was calling Oswald Cobblepot.

"I want you to tell whomever this 'benefactor' is, that I will join your group."

Oswald, who was driving, grinned!

"A most wise decision, my friend! Listen, I saw Joker and Harley the other day. They seemed to think you needed some help escaping Krypton."

"No. I can leave when I deem it necessary. But in exchange for my 'membership', I need a favor."

"What is it?" Oswald asked.

"I need a patsy. I need for you to send someone in to the Gotham City police station and confess to Tess Mercer's murder. You do that, and I guarantee you I will be at the next monthly meeting, ready and willing to do whatever is asked of me." Zal-El said.

* * *

It would be less than an hour later, that a young, pimply looking guy who identified himself as 'Theodore Turd', walked into the Gotham City Police Station and confessed to the murder of Tess Mercer. Ted Turd claimed that robbery was the motive and that things got out of hand when Tess fought back.

Metropolis was notified of the development. There were a few skeptical detectives, but they had no choice but to let Lois go. Lois trudged out of the interrogation room with Jack by her side, looking utterly defeated, despite her freedom. Kal-El knew that Lois's faith in his brother was now shaken-confession or not.

When she appeared in the hallway, Lucy hurried up to her and confronted her!

"Nice that your husband found someone to take the blame for his murder! Now maybe you can talk him in to finding someone to confess to that murder on Krypton! You know the one he framed Lor-Zod for! Do something, Lois! Do something to stop your husband from ruining my life!" Lucy yelled. Kal-El could see that they had attracted a bit of unwanted interest-from other media types.

"Lucy, I'll take you back to Star City." General Lane said gruffly. "We will do what we can for Lor-Zod."

Lucy turned from Lois and looked at her father.

"Really, Daddy? Will you? Will you find someone to help him like you found someone to help Lois?"

Lois was exhausted. And Lucy's arguing wasn't helping.

"Lucy," Lois said weakly, "I will do what I can for Lor-Zod. I will talk to Zal-El."

Lucy turned back to her.

"Your husband found some creep to take the blame for Tess's murder. We all know that! Instead of coming here and confessing to what he did to save you, he..."

" **SHUT UP**!" Lois suddenly screamed. " **YOUR STICKY FINGERS CAUSED ALL OF THIS! I CAN'T KEEP SAVING YOU**!"

And with those harsh words, Lois brushed past her sister and father and hurried out of the door. Once outside she sat down on the concrete steps,put her face in her hands and began to sob. How could she have been so stupid? How? Some guy named Ted Turd shows up out of nowhere to take the blame after she talked to Zal-El?

And if he was innocent, then all he had to say was that he didn't do it to the police. Why couldn't he come back here just to make sure she didn't go through this alone? Lois was tired of explaining what she couldn't explain. She didn't want to do it anymore.

She could feel Kal-El's presence behind her on the stairs and she slowly stood back up and faced him.

"I need to get back to Smallville and see to Shelby. He had to be frightened out of his mind."

Kal-El placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I took the liberty of bringing Shelby to the penthouse with Zeus. That is where you will stay until you can clear your head." Kal-El said softly.

"You still have Zeus?"

Kal-El smiled wanly at her.

"I like him. He has grown on me."

Lois smiled back at him. She then suddenly stopped.

"I'm sorry you missed Tess's funeral. I was getting ready for it myself when all of this happened."

"It is done. There is no point in dwelling on things that can't be changed."

Lois nodded and Kal-El's hands slid off her shoulders. He then took one of her hands in his and began to walk away from the police station. Lois looked around.

"How far away is your car?" she asked, looking around.

"I did not come by way of car." Kal-El said, smiling down at her. Lois tightened her hand within his. She liked flying. And maybe being in the sky within Kal-El's arms would clear her head.

It would end up doing much more than that.


	16. Chapter 16

Lois ended up taking a nap in her old guest room that she stayed in, when she lived at the Vellagio with Zal-El. Shelby and Zeus made places for themselves on the bed beside her and took naps as well.

That left Kal-El alone to ponder what had just happened between Lois and Zal-El on his phone. Unfortunately, he was not alone for long. The desk downstairs called up to inform him that Lex wanted to come up. Kal-El told them it was alright and once Lex stepped off of the elevator, Kal-El for a brief second, regretted allowing him into the penthouse.

"Where were you?" Lex asked, glaring at Kal-El.

"You know where I was," Kal-El said coolly, "your father started something that I felt obligated to take care of."

Suddenly, Shelby and Zeus hurried down the stairs to confront Lex! Zeus trotted over to sniff him and Shelby stood by Kal-El's side and growled!

"Shelby does not like you." Kal-El noted.

"What is he doing here? And where did this other dog come from?" Lex asked through gritted teeth.

"Zeus I found in the road, abandoned. Shelby was alone at Lois's apartment while she was at the police station." Kal-El said and went about the task of fixing both Lex and himself drinks.

"So Lois is where? Here?" Lex asked, looking towards the stairs.

"She is resting." Kal-El said.

"Is she resting **HERE**?" Lex enunciated. Shelby growled at him again and now Zeus's tail stiffened as he eyed Lex warily.

"She is. She's had a hard day."

"So did Tess."

Kal-El fixed Lex a drink and tried to hand it to him, but he shook his head. He didn't want liquor, he wanted answers.

"What the hell happened at the police station, Kal-El? Why is some guy by the name of 'Turd', about to be charged with my sister's murder? We all know that Zal-El did it."

"Unfortunately, Lex, we don't all know that. My brother covered his tracks. But not with Lois."

"Meaning?" Lex asked, keeping one eye on the dogs.

"Your father interfered in my plans and had Lois arrested, somehow thinking that that would bring Zal-El back here. I know my brother and he proved me right today. I allowed Lois to talk to him and he offered every excuse not to return here and clear her."

Lex said nothing for a long moment, then spoke.

"And yet there is this Turd guy that has confessed to my sister's murder. Where did he suddenly come from?"

"Zal-El must have used his contacts here to force this man to confess."

"So essentially you're telling me that your brother got himself and Lois off of the hook, right? That's what you're telling me? And you were too busy holding her hand. Too busy to be at Tess's funeral!" Lex snapped.

"Lex..."

"If you think for one minute, Tess would have approved of how you're 'avenging' her, think again! And yeah, my father overstepped. But so did you! You should have stayed out of it and let the chips fall where they may!"

Kal-El set his drink down.

"Are you telling me that I should have just allowed Lois to be charged with a crime she didn't commit? And you would have been satisfied with that outcome? She is no more Tess's killer than this Turd man! And Zal-El would've just come up with this same solution anyway!" he argued.

Meanwhile, Lois suddenly awakened and sat up. She heard her phone buzzing and reached over on a dresser to look at it.

There were six calls from Zal-El. Lois set the phone back down and stood up. She didn't want to talk to Zal-El right now. Zal-El had made her not only lose her common sense, but her inner sense as well. The part of her that knew that something about his version of events about the night Tess was killed, was not right.

She closed her eyes briefly and tried to shut out the memory of making love with Zal-El, shortly after Tess 'left'. She hadn't left on her own. And to think that she had slept with someone, probably moments after he had killed someone, made her sick.

And yet there was still the part of her that wanted to hear Zal-El's side of this. Maybe he had felt threatened in some way? Lois rubbed the back of her neck. In what universe would a Kryptonian ever feel threatened by an Earthling?

She slowly walked towards the door, opened it and was taken a back to hear yelling from down below! Lois hurried from the room and reached the landing to the lower floor. She stood at the stair balcony and listened as Lex Luthor accused Kal-El of trying to get into her pants just to get back at his own brother!

Kal-El turned and saw her above. Shelby barked and looked at her. Lois slowly walked down the stairs, then approached the two men. She focused on Lex.

"Lex, I know we're not anything to one another, but I am sorry about Tess." she said.

"Sorry enough to admit that your husband killed her?" Lex asked in a challenging tone.

"Yes." Lois said, surprising both Kal-El and Lex. She tuned to Kal-El.

"I'm going to feed Shelby and Zeus in the kitchen." Lois said and the dogs trotted after her down a hallway. Once they disappeared, Kal-El faced Lex.

"That was not easy for her."

"I could care less. You had better work on some kind of plan to get your brother back here to face what he has done!"

"Don't threaten me," Kal-El said coolly, "I told you I would deal with my brother as I saw fit. Your father and you have interfered and derailed things. It will now take longer for justice to be served."

"Now you wait a minute..." Lex began and but Kal-El took a menacing step into Lex's personal space.

"Leave. I will be in touch when I know more."

Lex turned, walk towards the private stairway door and flung it open! He then slammed it behind him! He was not going to wait to be summoned! And the first piece of business that needed to be taken care of, was to make sure that this man that 'confessed' to Tess's murder, unconfessed!

Kal-El stared at the stairway door Lex had left through, sorry that things had become so strained between them. He looked over at Lois, who reappeared alone.

"Shelby and Zeus are chowing down in the kitchen. I'm going back up to take a long, hot bath. Maybe that will wash the jail off of me."

"I am sorry about Lex. And I know that what you said was not easy for you."

Lois nodded.

"Well, your brother has left like six messages for me, none of which I plan to answer. It's over. I don't want to see him again and I..."

"Lois," Kal-El interrupted gently, "you don't know my brother very well-obviously. It will not be easy to end things with him."

"Well I'll find a way!" Lois suddenly snapped. "And I heard what Lex said before I came down the stairs. Whatever you were planning on pulling over on me, that's over too!"

She then walked away from him and hurried up the stairs. Kal-El reached for his drink. His plans had been to seduce Lois Lane and turn her against Zal-El. Now she hated both of them.

* * *

Lois piled her hair up high upon her head, then slowly stepped into the bubbly, hot water. The tub was sunken in and it just seemed to be calling to her. Her day had been more than atrocious. She had lost her husband and sister in one day.

Lois knew that if for no other reason other than to save her relationship with Lucy, she had to help prove that Zal-El had killed the man that Lor-Zod was being accused of murdering. She closed her eyes with the intent of thinking about how to go about doing that, but instead, her thoughts were of Zal-El and Kal-El's assertion that he would not let her go.

Lois opened her eyes again. Did she really even want him to? In the back of her mind, Lois still wanted to see Zal-El face to face. Somehow ending things from afar just didn't seem very final. She didn't think she would be able to truly move on this way.

Lois's thoughts wandered from the hopelessness of her marriage, to the way Zal-El made love to her. This man had helped kidnap her sister and yet there had been something about him that made her want him. One kiss from him could make her give him everything. She needed to forget Zal-El completely. She needed to not be distracted by the way she felt when she was with him. This whole thing had been about Lucy in the beginning...

And it still was. She needed to forget how she felt about Zal-El and concentrate on getting Lor-Zod out of trouble.

Meanwhile, Kal-El was in the sauna, his own thoughts as equally troubled as Lois's. Lex had revealed his plans for Lois. She knew and understood that she had no future with Zal-El. That should be the end of it.

But it wasn't. Kal-El wanted her. And he wanted her to want him as well. His time had run out though. Any overtures he attempted to make, would be seen as his plotting...

The sauna door opened unexpectantly and Kal-El looked up to a sight he had thought he would never see.

Lois was dripping wet and naked.

Kal-El started to speak but Lois slowly moved towards him. She could see his lustful expression through the thin veneer of steam that filled the room. Lois ignored it and told herself that what she was about to do, was say goodbye to the House of El.

When she reached Kal-El, she bent down and took possession of his mouth, stopping any words he planned on uttering. A lustful feeling twisted deep within her, one that had never shown itself with this man, before now.

Kal-El did not know what this was, nor did he care at the moment. He removed the towel from around his middle, never pulling his mouth from Lois's, then forcefully impaled her down upon his brawny flesh!

Lois moaned into his mouth, as her intimate flesh cleared Kal-El's mushroom shaped head and took him fully in. Their lips never parted as she began to urgently ride his length. Kal-El's large hands dug into the soft flesh of her hips as he held her firmly. _Mother of Krypton, he groaned silently_. He had never dreamed Lois would come to him this way! Nor was he under any illusions that this was anything more than revenge sex on her part. But what was it for him?

Lois continued her fervent ministrations upon his bloated thickness until she felt herself twitching uncontrollably. She cried out, then stopped moving, while Kal-El's shaft continued to pulse within her. What had she done? Made things worse for herself and Kal-El? He would tell his brother out of revenge, and then there was no telling what would happen now.

"This was wrong. I don't know what I was thinking." Lois said firmly, as she began to climb off of him. But Kal-El grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her into a hard, possessive kiss! Lois struggled not to respond to him, but a growing pleasure began to seep throughout her body that she could not ignore and she matched his kisses with equal passion.

Kal-El suddenly dragged his mouth from hers and stood up.

"We will continue this in my bed." he said huskily and leaned down to kiss her again. But Lois moved her head away.

"It was a mistake! We can't continue this...we can't let anyone know..."

"On the contrary, Miss Lane, this is an experience I have every intention of continuing and none of forgetting." Kal-El said firmly as he pulled her by the hand out of the sauna. Lois felt herself being helplessly lead towards the stairs where the second floor bedrooms were, and she tried one last time to stop what could not be undone.

"We're not helping anybody by doing this! Not Tess or Zal-El!"

"We're helping ourselves, that's what matters now." Kal-El told her as he picked her up quickly and carried her down to the second floor to his bed. His passion for this woman his brother had taken for a bride, would turn out to be unbridled and inexhaustible.

* * *

 **KRYPTON-**

Zal-El threw his phone across the room! It smashed against a wall just as Jor-El entered the room.

"I take it there is a problem?" Jor-El asked wryly. He did not like outbursts such as these within the house.

Zal-El said nothing. Jor-El spoke again.

"I think you should apologize. What if your mother had walked in? Your temper would have frightened her."

"But she did not walk in. **YOU** did." Zal-El said tiredly and turned away from his father to stare out of a window. Kal-El had turned Lois against him! He had to get back to Earth **NOW**!

"Zal-El?"

Zal-El ignored his father's voice as he began to think of a way to leave Krypton in secret...

"Zal-El, I am speaking to you! You will turn around and face me!" Jor-El snapped. Zal-El turned to look at him. He said nothing and waited for his father to air his grievance.

"I came in here to tell you that Lor-Zod is back on Krypton. He has been placed in the same detention center as his parents."

"He was found quickly." Zal-El acknowledged. Jor-El moved towards him.

"He was. He is also claiming his innocence."

Zal-El said nothing to that and he found himself wondering what, if anything, did his father really want him to say to this?

"I think," Jor-El continued, "that we both know that Lor-Zod is not his father. He has no stomach for murder. The actual footage proved that."

Zal-El found himself now paying careful attention to what his father was actually saying.

"So you know?" Zal-El asked.

"That you killed the pawn broker? Yes. You didn't even bother to hide out of sight of the holographic projector! That is why I have no doubt that you murdered Tess Mercer as well. I chose to save you, son, because your murdering ways are my fault. I as much as gave you to Zod and Faora, and neither of them are above eliminating an enemy if it suits their purpose." Jor-El said somberly.

Zal-El folded his arms.

"You want something? What is it?"

"For you to not disappoint your mother. And I want this family put back together. It is on YOU to find a way to make peace with your brother, since you took that Earthling from him. And before you make the mistake of uttering insults about Kal-El or Tess Mercer, keep in mind you wife's background is just as unfit as hers was. You will make peace with Kal-El or..."

"Or what, Father? You will take his side over mine? Yet again? I will have you know that Tess Mercer's murderer was found. My wife was jailed because KAL-EL and his friend, Lex Luthor, thought that she helped me kill Tess! She was distraught and wanted me with her and it killed me to tell her I couldn't be there!" Zal-El lied, sounding emotional.

Jor-El looked properly chastised. If someone else had confessed, then it was time for Kal-El to come home.

"If this is indeed true..."

"It is, Father." Zal-El said curtly.

"Then it is time for Kal-El to come home. And it is time that Lois joined you here-where she now belongs." Jor-El said, slowly putting a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. Zal-El's hardened expression softened.

"You would help reunite Lois and myself?"

"She is your wife, Zal-El. She belongs here. As does Kal-El. We will have to find him a different wife-that is once we are in complete control of Zod's assets. I will contact Kal-El and tell him what needs to be done."

Zal-El nodded his appreciation and watched his father leave the room. But once Jor-El left, he only felt slightly better. Lois would not talk to him! He had no way of knowing whether what he asked of Oswald Cobblepot, actually calmed Lois down or made things worse.

Meanwhile, on a planet far, far away called Earth, Lois clung to Kal-El's wide shoulders as she steadily responded to his streaking penetrations. She told herself not to get lost in how good he felt inside of her, but as she surrendered herself to his sheer fullness, Lois found that that she was soundly losing that battle.


	17. Chapter 17

When Kal-El awoke the next morning, he was alone and his phone was ringing. He rolled over and sat up, looking around for it. It was sitting on his dresser. He fumbled for it, then answered, without bothering to look at who the caller was.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

"Kal-El? It is your father."

Kal-El came awake instantly!

"Father? Uh..." Kal-El trailed off. He certainly couldn't ask him **WHY** he was calling, since he knew why. Tess's murderer had supposedly been found and her funeral had ended. His father probably wanted to know when he would be returning to Krypton.

"Are you alright? You sound confused." Jor-El noted.

"No, it is just early here."

"Oh. Well I am calling to inquire as to when you will be returning home? Miss Mercer's funeral has passed, has it not?"

"Yes. It was yesterday. I did not have time to attend it. Lois had been falsely arrested."

"Yes, Zal-El alluded that something had happened. He was very distressed. But he also told me that the real culprit confessed."

"Not really, Father. Zal-El used his criminal contacts here to force someone to confess. I am sure this man was nowhere near Tess when she was murdered."

Jor-El felt like sighing with frustration but knew it was the wrong time to make such a rude noise. Kal-El was hurting and so was Zal-El and he loathed being between the two of them. He had hoped to hear that Kal-El now realized that Zal-El was innocent and be ready to make peace with him. Clearly, that was not the case.

"Kal-El, I know what is being asked of you is nearly an impossible task, but for your mother's sake, I would like for you to try and put aside your feelings for your brother and welcome him back into the family."

"He was never in our family, Father. And he is a murderer. He always has been. What you have decided is foolish and you have put us all at great risk. I will be returning alright, just to make sure that Zal-El does not hurt anyone else."

"Alright, Kal-El. If that is the way you see it."

"It is."

"Then I would also ask that you make sure that Lois is prepared to return to Krypton with you."

Kal-El rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Just what did Zal-El tell you about Lois's arrest? Because from what I saw, she is not interested in returning to Krypton with me or being with Zal-El. She fully believes he killed Tess Mercer as well and was willing to let her be blamed for it!"

There was a long silence. Finally, Jor-El broke it.

"That will not do. And did you have a hand in Lois feeling this way?"

"I can't believe you'd ask me such a thing! Lois talked to your 'son' and she begged him to come to Earth to clear her. He would not. It will be up to Zal-El to get his own wife back. I will let you know when I will be returning, goodbye, Father."

Kal-El hung up curtly. He had never been so disappointed in his father. And God knows what his mother was acting like now over that murdering piece of filth! He felt like throwing his phone but thought better of it, as he looked around and took in the fact that Lois and the dogs did not appear to be in the penthouse. He could not hear their heartbeats at all.

His phone rang again and this time, Kal-El did look to see who was calling.

It was General Sam Lane. And he wanted to see Lois and himself at his military base at noon.

* * *

Oddly, Lois found that she could finally write her story! Something came to her after she awoke after a night of lovemaking with Kal-El. Lois swallowed at the thought of what happened last night. Kal-El was not just some guy. He was her brother-in-law and now she had slept with brothers. Twins at that.

Lois shook away those thoughts as she re-read silently, what she had written so far. Oddly, she hadn't found writing about Zal-El as painful as she had imagined it would be. But then again, she had decided that this article was going to be about a reporter's indecision. How she tried to save her sister, but fell in love all while telling the readers what Krypton was like.

Lois suddenly stopped typing. She couldn't really tell anyone what Krypton was like because she had never been there. And now she never would get the chance to even visit. Lois looked away from her laptop and eyed Shelby and Zeus, who were worn out after an early morning walk Lois had taken them on. They were snoring lightly in front of her fireplace.

She stood up and reached for her phone, which was on the couch. Lois looked at the last message Zal-El had left and pressed his number to call him back. It was time to end this once and for all.

Zal-El answered on the second ring.

"I am pleased that you are feeling more reasonable."

"What does that mean?" Lois asked, feeling annoyed already.

"You clearly had no plans to return my numerous phone calls. Time has changed your mind about that." Zal-El said softly.

"Time has also changed my mind about us." Lois said just as softly.

"Lois, if I had been able to come and clear this misunderstanding up, I would have. Someone confessed and you are no worse for wear. Why are you being like this?"

"I don't believe you, Zal-El. I don't believe you didn't do something to Tess. And I don't believe anyone else is responsible. I'm sorry but that's just the way I feel."

"This is Kal-El talking, not you!"

"It isn't just Tess! You framed Lor-Zod! Lucy hates me! I don't know if she will ever recover if he's put in the Phantom Zone. You need to own up to what you've done."

"And you need to remember how we feel about one another. If you do not return here with my brother, then I will come to Earth and BRING you back to Krypton! You..."

Lois hung up just as Kal-El opened up her apartment door without knocking. Shelby and Zeus got up and trotted over to him to say hello. Kal-El greeted the dogs but kept an eye on Lois. She had been on the phone with Zal-El before he walked in, that much he could hear.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Lois asked in an annoyed tone of voice. But she didn't actually care about his walking in. She was just uncomfortable looking at him after their night together. Kal-El closed the door.

"It is about time for Zeus and Shelby to go to the daycare, is it not?" Kal-El asked, sitting down in a chair and making himself comfortable.

"In about fifteen minutes." Lois said, closing her laptop.

"Good. We will drop them off and then discuss the invitation your father extended to us."

Lois gave him a shocked look!

"My father wants to see us? When?"

"A little after noon." Kal-El said, now standing up and looking around her small place.

"He didn't call me! He called you and asked you to bring me to some lunch thing?"

"He is not asking, Lois. I get the impression that this may be about your sister and Lor-Zod."

Lois shook her head!

"I don't quite know what to do about that. I'm thinking of getting in contact with Joker and Harley Quinn...God help me!"

"Surely you jest? You would speak to that criminal filth again?" Kal-El asked, his tone aghast!

"Kal-El, they know this Tony Turd guy..."

"I believe his name is Ted." Kal-El corrected her.

"Tony...Ted...I can assure you that is not this guy's real name! And he had to come from that criminal organization that Zal-El and the clones are a part of. So I say we get Shelby and Zeus to daycare, deal with my father and then go and see Ted Turd. If he doesn't admit to being a patsy then yes, I will have to hunt up Joker and Harley."

"Lois," Kal-El said patiently, "this man will be killed if he goes against this organization. He had been ordered to take the blame for this crime. He is not going to change his mind."

"What do you suggest?"

"That we hear your father out." he said moving to close the distance between them. His hands dropped to her waist.

"Kal-El, maybe we should just forget last night."

"Do you want to?" he asked, his eyes probing hers. Lois did not answer and his hands now locked on the indentation of her middle.

"We will have some time before we meet with your father. I say we get breakfast and not think about consequences. You have seen Zal-El for what he is and you are not returning to him. I would be untruthful if I told you that Tess was the great love of my life. I don't say that to disrespect her, but she was well aware of her place in my life."

Lois removed Kal-El's hands.

"So what you're proposing is some kind of casual arrangement like you had with Tess?"

"No, I think we are more than that."

"You know, for all of your brother's faults, he was more than willing to marry me. And I'm not stupid. I'm probably not good enough for your family either. But he was willing to chance it."

"Are you asking for marriage?" Kal-El asked in disbelief.

"No, Kal-El. I'm actually asking for a little credit here. I enjoyed our night together but that was the last time. I'm trying to erase Zal-El from my life. Seeing you won't help with that goal." Lois said knowingly.

"I see." Kal-El said, unable to keep the disappointment out of his tone.

"Good. So I'm going to shower and change and then I'll be ready to go with you to the daycare."

"How about I take the dogs first? I'll come back and then we can discuss this further?" Kal-El asked.

"Discuss what? You're about at bad as Zal-El at taking no for an answer." Lois smiled and turned to walk off towards the bedroom area. He didn't especially like the comparison to his brother, but he would admit that there could be some truth in it.

He looked over at the dogs, who suddenly sat up and began to growl softly, just as Lois turned on the shower. He turned and came face to face with the Zal-El and Cera-Zod clones! Luckily no one was in the restaurant downstairs or their appearance would have really caused a stir!

"You will come with us," the Zal-El clone said menacingly, "or the animals will be killed."

"And that woman that doesn't look like me." the Cera-Zod clone added.

Kal-El thought about fighting them, then decided that this could be an opportunity to find out more about this criminal organization that this twin was involved with. For all he knew, this abduction was something Zal-El ordered.

"Where are we going?" Kal-El asked coolly.

"To someone who wants to see you." was the Cera-Zod clone's answer.

* * *

Lois turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, when she heard a strange noise! When she left the bathroom, she heard the dogs barking and hurried out into the front room...

Her window was completely broken! Pieces had fallen to the ground and a few people were looking up towards her! What the hell had happened? Where was Kal-El?

Lois heard her phone ringing and hurried over to it! She looked at the Caller ID but did not recognize the number. She took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?" Lois asked.

"Hello, Lois Lane. Do you know who this is?" a woman's voice asked.

"How the hell would I know who you are? Are you responsible for my broken window? And where is Kal-El?"

"Your language is so unladylike. I can see why Zal-El is so drawn to you."

Lois raised a brow. She wondered if this was Selena Kyle? She had suspected something had been going on between Zal-El and her at that party.

"Is this Selena? Because if it is, Zal-El and I are getting a divorce so..."

"I'm insulted that you would think I was some skanky cat burglar. Let me be clear: I am Cera-Zod, from the House of Zod on Krypton. And the ruse that my father, Zal-El and yourself were involved in, has backfired badly...on my brother. Come to the Smallville graveyard. You will find my 'ex-fiancee' in Tess Mercer's crypt."

Lois's mouth dropped open as Cera-Zod hung up. Holy God! Holy God! In the back of her mind, Cera-Zod was not even alive! How long had she been on Earth? Hell, how long had she been in Smallville?

Lois forced herself to stay calm. She then looked at the sad faces of Shelby and Zeus, who had witnessed Kal-El's kidnapping and been unable to do anything to help him. She didn't quite understand how Kal-El could be kept someplace and not escape with what he could do?

Those clones! Those clones, along with Cera-Zod, must have overpowered him! Lois hurried back to her bedroom to get dressed! She would drop the dogs off at daycare and then get over to the Smallville Cemetery. It was now time to face the woman she had tried to impersonate.

Meanwhile, Kal-El's arms were tied behind him against a pillar in Tess's crypt. He was also naked. A necklace made of some green rock was around his neck and he felt horrible! Whatever this substance was that was weakening him, did not affect the clones. They were the ones that put it around his neck! Worse yet, Kal-El had watched the Zal-El clone press it into this skin, as if it gave him energy!

The door to the crypt opened, and through his weakened state, Kal-El clearly recognized Cera-Zod-along with Lionel Luthor.


	18. Chapter 18

Cera-Zod was wearing a black, v-necked leather dress and her hair was oddly, the same color as Lois's. But as Kal-El glared at her through his rage, he honestly began to wonder why he didn't see that Lois was not Cera-Zod, the moment he saw her on that phone call?

Maybe he had known it, deep down. But she looked nothing like Cera-Zod. And yet Zod and Zal-El were certain that they could pull off putting Lois in her place.

And Lionel...he clearly was the head of this criminal organization and not Tess. And yet he was fine with people thinking his own daughter might have been involved in such villainy. Even in death, Tess was suffering from Lionel's disregard. Lionel had known where Cera-Zod was the whole time.

Cera-Zod, who had been talking to Lionel near Tess's coffin, walked over to him but kept her distance from the 'necklace', grinning at him!

"Long time, no see, Kal-El. My, I am almost sorry we didn't marry. I can definitely see what I will be missing in bed." she purred.

Kal-El had nothing to say to her. He looked around her at Lionel.

"What is your part in this, Lionel?" Kal-El asked weakly.

"My part in this is what it always was." was his reply.

"Which is?" Kal-El pressed. He could not help but recall Lionel's hostility and seeming bitterness about Zal-El not being brought to justice, the other day. If Lionel was involved in this organization, then he had to be responsible for 'Ted Turd' admitting to Tess's murder.

Obviously this whole thing was a game to Lionel. And even Zal-El was a pawn in the game. Kal-El wondered if his twin knew of Luthor's involvement?

But Lionel did not answer him and Cera-Zod kept eyeing him. Kal-El finally gave her his full attention.

"What is it that you want, Cera-Zod? What do you plan to achieve by killing me?"

"Why would you think that I wanted to kill you, Kal-El?"

"What is this around my neck?!" Kal-El snapped. "What is this that is weakening me? I notice you won't come close to me so it must have the same effect on you!"

Cera-Zod changed the subject.

"You know, I hate my parents. I always have. But Lor-Zod is different. Lor-Zod isn't capable of anything bad. And yet he's facing life in the Phantom Zone." she said coolly.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you care anything about him? All you had to do was appear for our wedding! Then none of this would have happened!" Kal-El yelled, despite the poison that hung around his neck.

Cera-Zod turned from him again as Bizarro Cera Zod walked in. Lionel looked annoyed!

"Wait outside!" he snapped.

"'Cera-Zod', knock him out and then take that necklace from around Kal-El's neck." Cera-Zod told her own clone. Lionel gasped but was too late to avoid the finger flick to his forehead that dropped him to the floor. Kal-El raised a brow. What was this treachery? Why had Cera-Zod ordered the clone to do that?

"Take him back to his house. Don't go in. Just leave him outside." Cera-Zod said blithely as Cera-Zod snatched the strength sapping thing from off of him. Kal-El watched as Bizarro Cera-Zod picked up Lionel effortlessly, then exited the crypt, leaving the two of them alone.

Cera-Zod faced Kal-El again.

"I was a troubled child. I am sorry about the things I did to you. The things both Zal-El and I did. I was sent away because of all of that. My mother wanted to make sure that I became suitable to be a wife in the House of El. Everyone assumed that my parents were so embarrassed by me, that they would not bring me home."

"No," Kal-El corrected her, "we assumed they could not find you. That you had run off without any disregard to your position or what it would do to your family if you did not return."

"Well, the latter part was true. I could've cared less about the House of Zod. Lor-Zod felt the same way."

"Why did you send Lionel out of here? There was something you did not want him to hear." Kal-El noted.

"I want Lor-Zod rescued. Lionel wants Zal-El's 'wife' to be used as bait to summon him here to be killed. I have always had a soft spot for him. My brother does not belong in the Phantom Zone."

"I would agree with that." Kal-El admitted grudgingly.

"Then you will rescue him? He needs to be returned here."

"Cera-Zod, I do not want to see Lor-Zod banished to the Phantom Zone. But if I do this and it is found out, I could end up in there."

"I am not a fool, Kal-El!" Cera-Zod suddenly snapped. "Your father designed that hellhole! You would never be put in there in the first place! But...you probably would be banished from the planet."

Kal-El said nothing for a long moment, before speaking again.

"What do I get out of this? I am putting a lot on the line."

Cera-Zod smirked!

"Lois Lane. I have been 'monitoring' your movements. Zal-El will kill you when he finds out about the two of you."

"Lois has no plans to see him again and he is too much of a coward to come here. The marriage is over."

"We both know Zal-El. He decides when something is finished. And I know you want her. Here is what I am offering: I will kill Zal-El and then your problem will be solved." Cera-Zod told him with a smirk.

Kal-El said nothing. He didn't know what to say. Yes, Zal-El not existing would help things tremendously. The universe would be better off. Lois would be better off. But would his parents be better off? Or himself? They were not close but Kal-El could not say he had ever wished his twin dead.

"Am I to guess that my offer is too good?" Cera-Zod asked coyly.

"Your offer has consequences that I am not ready to deal with." he countered.

"But you wouldn't have to if no one knew about our agreement. You wouldn't have to if he just 'died'. You wouldn't have to if it looked as if someone loyal to my family killed him. And I'm thinking poisoning." Cera-Zod said.

"You were on this planet the whole time?" Kal-El asked, changing the subject.

"No. But that is another story for another time. I can hear your girlfriend outside now. So what is it going to be? Will you help free Lor-Zod in exchange for my killing Zal-El?"

Kal-El could now hear Lois as well.

"Let me get back to you on that." was Kal-El's reply.

"Time is running out for my brother." Cera-Zod warned. "And for Lois. Zal-El will make sure she lives with him on Krypton whether she wants to or not. He has access to our organization. Any one of our members, including the clones, could bring her forcibly to him."

"I am aware of that. I will get back to you. In one day." Kal-El assured her. Cera-Zod nodded, then walked over to a chair where his clothes were. She picked them up and walked back over to him.

"You may want to put these back on. Or not." Cera-Zod smiled naughtily, before exiting the crypt. A few moments later, Lois peeked through a window! Good God! Kal-El had been stripped naked and locked in Tess's crypt! That Cera-Zod was just as depraved as her file said she was!

Lois looked around carefully and saw no signs of anyone nearby. She eased over to the door and jimmied it, expecting to find it locked. But it was not. It was open. She wondered if Kal-El knew that?

Lois stepped inside the crypt, which wasn't actually bad, if the truth be told. It wasn't bad except for the coffin. Lois forced herself not to look at it as she hurried up to Kal-El!

"Tell me you're alright! Jeez! What happened? My window is broken and Zeus and Shelby were stressed!" Lois said, looking around. She didn't see Cera-Zod anywhere around...

"Lionel is the head of that criminal organization that you were talking about. Him or Cera-Zod. I cannot be sure." Kal-El said, his expression one of someone that was lost in thought. If no one ever found out that he and Cera-Zod had conspired to have Zal-El killed...

"They were here together? Kal-El? Kal-El?" Lois asked, wondering if had been somehow traumatized by this whole thing!

Kal-El's eyes met hers again.

"Tell me why you refuse to give me another chance?" Kal-El asked. Lois blinked.

"Seriously? You're going to ask me that now? In your dead girlfriend's crypt? Look, let's talk about that later! If what you told me is true and Lionel Luthor or Cera-Zod is the head of that organization, then this is **BIG**! How could he let people say Tess was the head of it? And if Cera-Zod is, then half of those criminals I met at that party lied to both Zal-El and I, when they said they didn't know where she was and..."

Kal-El stopped her from talking by pulling her to him for a kiss that almost drowned Lois with passion. She could feel his penetration inflate to almost barbarous proportions and her inner voice(the one she had been ignoring ever since she met this family) told her that she did not want to have sex in a crypt. It also told her that it was wrong to have sex in the crypt of Tess Mercer!

Violent tremors ran through Lois's body as she felt Kal-El urgently pull on her clothing! And her inner voice began to melt away-then it came back and she forced herself out of his arms!

"No! No! We can't! We're making things more complicated if we keep doing this! And we definitely can't do this in your dead girlfriend's crypt! Now get dressed so we can get back home and decide what we're going to do about Cera-Zod, Lionel Luthor and my father! We have to meet him in two hours! And I have a broken window to replace to boot!" Lois huffed, feeling flushed.

Kal-El stared at her calmly.

"Fine, Lois. We will leave this crypt. You are right, of course. We will return to your apartment and do all of the things you just said we would do." he said, putting on his clothing.

Lois was suddenly suspicious!

"Really? You'll behave yourself?"

"I am nothing but a gentleman." he smiled as he finished dressing. Lois nodded and they left the crypt together. As they walked towards the path that would lead back to her car, Lois stopped suddenly and looked up at Kal-El.

"You know that I care about you, don't you?"

Kal-El smiled at her.

"Of course I do."

"And you know that I wanted to be with you back there. Even if it was in a crypt, right?"

Kal-El touched her face.

"I know." he replied.

"It scares me how much I want you, Kal-El. And what that means scares me as well. I know Zal-El is not the man I believed he was. But I don't want anything to happen to him. And I don't want anything to happen to you. If I'm out of the picture, there is a better chance that things will be alright between the two of you. Not perfect, but maybe there will be a way you all can come together."

"You are thinking of Lucy, aren't you?" Kal-El asked knowingly, his hand now moving from her face to her hair.

"There has got to be a way for this to end so that everyone can be happy." Lois said quietly.

Kal-El thought of Cera-Zod's offer again. He could think of nothing else. Cera-Zod's offer and making love to Lois, as soon as they returned to her apartment. What would his parents think if Zal-El suddenly died? And it had to look like he just 'died'. No one could suspect he had been murdered. It's not like he had ever been part of their family. How much would they really miss him?

Kal-El feel a deep shame within his soul for thinking that way. He knew better. And he also knew that if Zal-El were to ever plot his murder, he would not hesitate, or care for their parents feelings. Or would he?

"Let us see what your father has to say when we meet with him, alright?" Kal-El smiled wanly as something far off in the distance, caught his eye.

It was Cera-Zod. And she was watching the two of them. She was too far away for Lois to see her. Kal-El could even read the smirk on her face. He nodded to her from afar, then claimed Lois's waist with his arm as he walked with her out of the Smallville Cemetery.

* * *

Lois failed to keep her promise about being with Kal-El again.

As soon as they returned to The Talon, the new manager confronted Lois about the window. Kal-El made it clear to the man that it would be taken care of out of his pocket. The manager backed off and returned to the task of running the restaurant.

Once they entered her apartment, they took off their clothes and just held one another on the floor in front of her fireplace. It was as if it was instinctive for the two of them to be in one another's arms in this way. For Lois, she could not help but feel as if her time with Kal-El was coming to an end.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lois whispered. With the glass being out of the window, she didn't want to be too loud!

"Talk about what?" Kal-El asked, not following her.

"You know...how painful it was to almost die in that crypt!" Lois continued to whisper. "And I know seeing Cera-Zod couldn't have been pleasant."

"You know, something was off about her." Kal-El noted. "And she seems to sincerely care about making sure that Lor-Zod does not suffer for Zal-El's crimes. She asked for my help in rescuing him."

Lois's heart leaped!

"Is that possible? To rescue him?" she asked softly.

"Yes. But the consequences if we are found out would be life altering." Kal-El admitted.

"Well we just make sure that we're not caught." Lois said happily, snuggling in his arms. Kal-El loosened his grip on her and turned her face to his.

"No. You will not be helping with this and I have not decided to help as well."

"Why not? You're the one that said Zal-El will never confess! And he won't, I know that. So getting him the heck out of there and bringing him back here is the only way! Cera-Zod is going to help?"

"Yes," Kal-El said ominously, "she has made an offer."

Lois could not stop smiling! Kal-El smiled tentatively back at her.

"You really think this is a solution, don't you?"

Lois pulled out of his arms and sat up.

"Yes, I do. Lucy can be happy."

"What about us? Can we be happy?" Kal-El whispered to her. Lois's answer was to impale herself upon his pulsing root, as his large hands swallowed her waist and she began to the task of riding his muscular length. Slowly, at first, until Lois found herself bucking his manhood deeply within her, feverishly, and they lost themselves in a whirlpool of pleasure that they didn't think would ever stop.

* * *

Lex stopped his car and got out, when he spotted his father lying in a bed of flowers! What the hell?

"Dad! Dad!" Lex cried out as he hurried over to his father, then checked for signs of life. Suddenly, Lionel's eyes opened and he coughed spasmodically!

"Lex! Jesus, Lex!" Lionel moaned as Lex helped him up. He then lead him back into the house, where Lionel stumbled into the study. Lex watched him, then slammed the front door before following him in there.

Once Lex got to the study, he slid the doors closed to the room and faced his father, who was now panting on the couch, gulping down a drink. Lex walked over to the bar and fixed himself one.

"I want Kal-El's things thrown out of here. I know that Tess and you allowed him here as a guest at times but..."

"I agree. I'll have his things sent to the Vellagio." Lex said as he sipped a drink. "Now tell me how you ended up passed out in the bushes?"

Lionel was not quite ready to reveal that he was the criminal mastermind behind the Legion of Doom. He actually hoped to never reveal that, but he would not be surprised if Lex somehow knew he was, and just wasn't telling him.

"Let us just say that I had a plan to lure Zal-El here and it backfired." Lionel said blithely.

Lex snorted!

"All you'd have to do is call him and tell him that Kal-El is sleeping with Lois, and he would be here before you know it! Or is that too easy, Dad?"

"I don't like your tone." Lionel sniffed.

"Well, I wouldn't actually be surprised if that were the case-about Kal-El and Lois, but I think we have other concerns. Did you know that General Lane is throwing some big luncheon over at the base today? A lot of money has been invited."

"I wasn't." Lionel noted, now interested.

"That is because this is the type of money, that is interested in Kal-El's challenging Martha Kent for her senate seat."

Lionel gasped! He had always secretly **LOVED** Martha Kent! And he donated to her campaign or whatever causes she supported(even if he hated them) out of affection and lust. She never seemed to return his interest though. Her husband, who had had the seat but one day before dying suddenly, had been dead for almost six years. Surely she was over him and ready to be with someone new, right?

Lionel stood up.

"I won't allow it. Martha is doing a fine job."

"I agree, Dad. But she is very against becoming allies with Krypton. She thinks that Phantom Zone penal system is sub human."

"Well, Alexander, son, I plan to be at this luncheon as well, just to make sure that it is understood that no Kryptonian will ever sit in the United States senate. Especially one that treated your sister like dirt." Lionel said and left the room. Lex set his drink down. He had heard something else: that General Lane was spearheading the push for rules in the Constitution to be changed so Kal-El could indeed be a senator, on one condition-that he marries his daughter Lois...


	19. Chapter 19

There would be no lunch for Kal-El and Lois. Kal-El would not hear about General Lane's offer to him at this point in time. And Lois would not have to eat and avoid her father's 'judgy eyes'. She didn't want him even guessing that her and Kal-El were doing anything whatsoever!

They thought they had more time. Kal-El had flown back to the Vellagio to shower and change into a suit-something he would wear on this planet whenever he was eating in the company of an important official. Lois was going to shower and change into something appropriate at her place, and then Kal-El was going to come back and pick her up to go to the military base.

But when Kal-El returned to Lois's apartment at The Talon, he could hear her from the parking lot, screaming her head off! He coolly walked inside and noted that the restaurant below was so noisy, that no one could hear her. He hurried up the stairs and opened her apartment door...

Lois was standing in front of a standing mirror, draped in a towel and covered with something that he had seen a few times in his life. The official name for it was Varicella.

On this planet, it was commonly called 'Chicken Pox'! He closed the door quickly as Lois continued to freak out!

"I'm covered in hives! Hives before we meet my father! It's stress! The stress of his guessing that we're...well...it's stress!"

Kal-El slowly walked up to her.

"Lois, I need for you to calm down and listen to me: you have chicken pox."

Lois blinked.

"What are you talking about? I've already had chicken pox! When I was a kid! Why would I get chicken pox from stress?"

But Kal-El did not answer her and Lois began to wonder if she had something worse than chicken pox? He was staring at her so strangely...

"What's wrong? Besides the obvious?" Lois asked, trying to keep calm.

Kal-El gently took her by the shoulders and sat her down on her couch. He then sat down next to her.

"Lois...Earth women come down with this when an intimate encounter with a Kryptonian male has resulted in a pregnancy."

Lois stared at him and neither of them said anything.

Then Lois spoke.

"Go back to that last part?"

"Earth women and their intimacy with a Kryptonian male?"

"No," Lois said in a surly tone, " the part about **PREGNANCY**! I am extra careful with the birth control, mister! Now I caught this from Tess's crypt somehow! I mean it's not natural to hang out in one! I'm going to the doctor! Tell my father that I came down with chicken pox, **AGAIN** , and that I couldn't make the lunch."

She started to stand up but Kal-El gently pulled her back down.

"Lois, you need to calm down and listen to me: we need to leave for Krypton as soon as possible. Many earth women have been left abandoned and alone after a Kryptonian encounter. They don't understand their symptoms and it can be to the detriment of the child. We will take care of you on Krypton." Kal-El said firmly.

"Oh my God! You're serious! In nine months I'm going to be a mother?"

"Four. That is the normal term of a Kryptonian..."

"Oh My God!" Lois cried out. "I just met Zal-El a couple of weeks ago! I can't stay married to him and give him children! What am I going to do?"

Kal-El still looked odd and Lois knew there was more bad news on the way!

"What? What aren't you telling me?"

"This child might be mine. Pregnancy is almost instantaneous when an earth woman couples with..."

"Oh my God!" Lois yelled out for the umpteenth time. "I need a drink!"

"No. Liquor is forbidden."

"Oh my God!" Lois cried out, just as her door opened and a woman walked in. Who the hell was this?

Kal-El reluctantly moved away from Lois and faced Cera-Zod.

"I could hear her going on from my parking space out there! Oh my God!" she gasped, giving Lois the once over! Lois stood up and draped her towel around herself. She didn't care how bad she looked, she wanted to know who this woman was!

Kal-El turned back to Lois.

"Lois, this is Cera-Zod."

"Oh my God!" Lois cried and sank back down onto her couch, her head now in her hands. What the hell was she doing in her apartment? The woman had just walked right in as if she lived here! As if things weren't bad enough!

Kal-El moved to sit beside Lois again.

"I will be down in the restaurant with Cera-Zod. Do you feel up to packing?"

"Oh my God!" Lois cried out again. Kal-El gently touched her pustuled face, before letting go of her and nodding to Cera-Zod. Cera-Zod cleared her throat and followed Kal-El out of the apartment and down the stairs. They got a booth and Kal-El ordered a piece of cake that turned out to be somewhat tasty, for the both of them. The waitress brought coffee over and then left them.

"I take it you will be accepting my offer?" Cera-Zod said, taking out a cigarette. Kal-El's eyes widened!

"Why am I not surprised that you would take up such a filthy habit?"

"Still judging me, Kal-El? Lois is pregnant and I'm guessing she doesn't know the half of it, does she?"

Kal-El said nothing and Cera-Zod smiled.

"You know, when an Earth woman starts to show signs of a Kryptonian pregnancy, the varicella pustules are usually not so widespread. At least they aren't when the woman is only carrying one child." she said ominously.

Kal-El sighed.

"I noticed."

"Really, Kal-El, from the looks of her, I would swear she's carrying at least four babies."

"And as you can see, she's unnerved at the idea of carrying one."

Cera-Zod bit her lip to keep from laughing! Kal-El glared at her!

"I find nothing about this amusing!"

"I doubt Lois does either! Look at you! You're acting just like your father. As if this were a problem that could be solved in a lab. Lois could possibly be carrying two of your children and two of Zal-El's or three of his and one of yours...or..."

"Why are you here?" Kal-El interrupted coldly. "I believe we agreed to a 24 hour waiting period."

"I know. But I can't wait that long. And neither can Lor-Zod. I received word that my family's 'trial' will be tomorrow. I am heading to Krypton tonight. I need to know if you are on board with the quid pro quo I offered. Otherwise, I will free my brother myself." she said, just as coldly.

"I have little choice but to agree to it. I do not want Zal-El possibly raising any of **MY** children! And I do not want there to be any quibbling about who Lois's husband will be. I will help you free Lor-Zod." he said.

"I will then kill Zal-El." Cera-Zod responded.

"That will allow me to marry my brother's widow. If any of the children are his, they will be better off with me as a father than him." Kal-El sniffed. He then stood up.

"So, are you going up to tell Lois what she's really in for?" Cera-Zod asked.

"No. Not until we are on the ship to Krypton. I need to speak to her father. I cannot possibly take Lois from this planet without telling her father what is happening."

Cera-Zod stood up as well.

"I've never been one to do 'decency', but you might want to inform Zal-El of what's going on? When you return with his wife and he sees what she looks like, he's going to assume that he alone is the father." she pointed out.

"I will tell him he is about to be a father. He will be dead soon so it won't matter what he knows." Kal-El said grimly, not feeling overly proud of what had been decided. But there were other considerations now. First and foremost was getting Lois safely to Krypton so she could be cared for by him and his family.

Kal-El turned and walked away from Cera-Zod and she stared at his back. She had decided to stick around and have a heart to heart chat with Miss Lane, once Kal-El left.

* * *

Lois sobbed herself into a small nap, after Kal-El told her he would handle her father. The idea of his learning about all of this scared the living hell out of her! Lucy had always been the trampy one in the family!

Lois forced herself to calm down. She was not 'trampy', she was just in love with two men. Well, maybe not so much with Zal-El anymore, but it might not be that hard to get over him with Kal-El in the picture...

Or was he? She could very well end up raising this baby on her own...after her chicken pox went away! How long was she going to stay like this? And why did they have to go to Krypton? Would her skin return to normal on that planet?

Lois heard a noise and turned over on her side. Her eyes widened as she realized that Cera-Zod had been sitting in a chair watching her!

"Get out of here!" Lois sniffed.

Cera-Zod slowly stood up and looked around.

"You have nerve, I will give you that. Letting anyone come into this hole of an apartment, is gutsy. Aren't you in college? You'd be better off living in the dorms."

"Shut up, you!" Lois yelled, jumping up. "This is all your fault!"

"Your pregnancy is my fault?"

"You should've honored your family tradition and married Kal-El! He's wonderful! You couldn't do any better!"

"Awww, I just bet you think that! Don't let Zal-El hear you talking like that. You remember him, don't you? Your husband. Supposed father of your child? Or is it Kal-El?"

Lois slowly sat back down on her bed.

"Zal-El just needs a chance."

"So does my brother! He needs a chance to live!" Cera-Zod snapped in a menacing manner.

"I know. My sister is in love with your brother. I want him free of this just as much as you do." Lois told her. Cera-Zod leaned against one of Lois's walls and spoke.

"If you want any kind of a chance, then you need to back Kal-El up."

Lois raised a brow.

"What are you talking about?"

Cera-Zod snorted!

"Of course he didn't tell you! Kal-El knows that he cannot have a life with you if Zal-El is still alive. I will kill him for the both of you if you help me free my brother! You have to see that this is this the only way your sister can be happy? Lor-Zod will not get a fair trial! Escape is the only way!"

Lois slowly stood up again.

"And how is killing Zal-El going to help anybody? Kal-El agreed to this?"

"Yes. But he is afraid of what you will think. And his parents, of course."

"Didn't you grow up with Zal-El? Wasn't he like a brother to you?"

"And a lover." Cera-Zod said coldly. "And whatever he was, he was not Lor-Zod, my real brother. Don't make this any harder than it has to be. You will never be able to live a peaceful life with your baby and Kal-El, if he's alive. And even if the child is Zal-El's, Kal-El will marry you and raise him or her as his own."

Lois felt sick. Literally sick. And her being covered in chicken pox wasn't making anything any better.

"Get out." Lois said quietly. Cera-Zod moved away from the wall.

"Fine. I see that you need time alone to think." she said and picked up her purse. Lois watched her leave then glared hatefully at the closed door. No, she didn't need time to think! No one else was dying. They would all have to work this out somehow, someway.

There was. Lois decided that she was going to stay married to Zal-El, end of story.

* * *

Kal-El sat in front of communication satellite screen in the penthouse at the Vellagio. He hesitated for a long moment, before connecting with Krypton.

His mother, Lara, was not who he had expected to be greeted by...

"Kal-El," Lara beamed, "it is good to hear from you! Your father tells me that you will be returning with Lois?"

"I don't recall an exact conversation such as that, Mother." Kal-El replied. "Is Father there? I need to speak to him."

"Your father and your brother are with the Council members. Zal-El is giving his testimony as to what he knows about the House of Zod."

"I see," Kal-El said, "so he is sealing poor Lor-Zod's fate?"

Lara licked her lips.

"I take it from your tone that you believe Lor-Zod is innocent?"

"I believe Zal-El has framed him, yes."

"Kal-El, please! Can we just put animosities aside and try and live as a family? Zal-El is very upset being separated from his wife."

"Mother, I want you to relay a message to Father and Zal-El: Lois has shown signs of varicella."

Lara stared at Kal-El in disbelief before smiling widely!

"Oh Kal-El! Zal-El will be so happy! You must bring Lois here immediately! You must! Zal-El is afraid that a misunderstanding has caused her to want to end the marriage! She cannot now!"

"I will bring her on a ship immediately. I will call when we are twenty minutes from Krypton's atmosphere. Goodbye, Mother..."

"Kal-El, wait! Please, you are like a stranger. I know that your father and I accepting Zal-El back into our home has not been easy for you."

"He tried to deceive me and he thought nothing of it. He murdered a woman that was important to me without a care in the world. He is an unfit husband to Lois and will be an even worse father. I am bringing Lois there to ensure that the babies are delivered healthy and..."

"Babies? What are you saying?" Lara asked, frowning. "How advanced is her varicella?"

"I have to go. I must inform Lois's father of what is happening. Goodbye." Kal-El said, disconnecting. He could have kicked himself for that slip of the tongue. But all would be clear once Lois and himself deplanked on Krypton.

He leaned back in his chair. He had to tell General Lane about Lois's condition. Somehow it did not seem right to tell her father, before informing her, that she was carrying more than one child. Possibly more than two.

Kal-El stood up. He was going to talk to General Lane, then reveal to Lois all that they were facing. And then, he was going to invite Cera-Zod to come to Krypton with them, so she could kill Zal-El.

Meanwhile, on Krypton, Lara was pondering Kal-El's words when Jor-El and Zal-El returned home. She took a deep breath and left the room to greet them both out in the foyer. She resisted the urge to implore Zal-El to cut his hair-again. Baby steps, as they said on Earth. She was just happy he was with them again. Getting Zal-El to look like a respectable member of the House of El would take some time.

Maybe Lois could help with that.

"Zor-El followed us home. I need to speak to him." Jor-El said shortly and turned to walk down another hallway. Lara gave Zal-El a confused look.

"Your uncle was at the council meeting?"

Zal-El rolled his one eye.

"Yes, and he made if very clear that he believes Lor-Zod."

"But the council believes Lor-Zod is guilty?" Lara questioned.

"I suspect that my uncle's low opinion of me is swaying some of the members for Lor-Zod's innocence." Zal-El said matter-of-factly. "I think Father is reminding his brother of the importance of family loyalty."

Lara nodded and Zal-El could see his mother was distracted.

"What is it? You look troubled?" Zal-El asked with genuine concern. Bonding with his father was not so easy. But his mother...it was like she had been in his life the whole time.

"Zal-El, I heard from your brother," Lara said, linking her arm with his as they began to walk, "and he is bringing Lois back to Krypton. She should be here by nightfall."

Zal-El stopped walked and gave his mother a look of disbelief!

"He is bringing her so soon? I spoke with Father and he did not seem to think..."

"Zal-El, there is more. Lois has varicella." she said quietly. Zal-El let go of her arm!

"Lois has varicella," he repeated, "which means..."

"Yes, darling! You are going to be a father! And Lois's returning here to you means she is ready to begin her life here with you! I am so happy for you!"

Zal-El embraced his mother! He was happy too! For himself, Lois and the child they had made. Now he could be happy with his wife! And this child meant that he no longer had to fear Kal-El's influence on Lois.

Lara could feel her son's happiness in his embrace and she told herself everything would be alright now. But she knew Kal-El. And there was much he had not revealed in that phone call.

Jor-El entered his lab and found Zor-El setting a beaker down. Zor-El turned to face his brother.

"Your son's testimony was no better than a joke. Jor-El, you need to send Zal-El away before the council votes to banish him."

"I didn't get the sense that the council members disbelieved my son."

"That is because you have been blinded by your 'family reunion'! And Zod still has powerful allies here. There are whispers that these 'allies' can prove that you doctored the holographic footage that makes it appear as if Lor-Zod killed the pawn broker instead of Zal-El."

Jor-El said nothing for a long moment.

Then he spoke.

"Even if it can be proven, will it matter? What is happening with that other problem?"

Zor-El folded his arms.

"This planet will self destruct in a month, maybe two. We must convince the council to issue an evacuation warning."


	20. Chapter 20

Kal-El was a bit taken back to discover that General Lane had planned an extravagant luncheon for Lois and himself. But he did not have the time to ponder it. And when General Lane saw that Lois was not with Kal-El, he sensed it would be best to excuse them from the guests so they could speak privately in his office.

Sam Lane offered the young man that he hoped he could one day call 'son-in-law' a seat, but Kal-El declined the offer and came straight to the point.

"I need to leave for Krypton immediately-with Lois."

"With Lois? I don't understand?" General Lane asked.

"General, I have reason to believe that Lois is with child." Kal-El said solemnly.

"You're telling me that my daughter is pregnant? With your bastard brother's child? And you want to take her to Krypton to see him? No! Hell, no!"

"Sir, it's a bit more complicated than that. The child could be mine as well."

General Lane raised a brow.

"What?"

"I said the child could be mine."

"Oh I heard you. I heard you say that. I'm just finding it very hard to believe that Lois would know she was pregnant after the short time she knew either of you!"

"Kryptonian pregnancies are different, General. And they don't last as long."

General Lane, who had been sitting behind his desk, stood up.

"I don't want to hear this shit, son, do you understand?"

Kal-El said nothing. He figured General Lane needed to rant and let him do so.

"Now, I don't mind you. I don't mind you at all. And I'm not blind. I could see that there was something between the two of you at the police station. I think you have a future here on this planet, Kal-El, with my daughter. But she has nothing with your brother. Nothing but heartache and disgrace. I don't think it's wise to take Lois back to Krypton so she can get caught up with Zal-El again."

"General, I am not taking Lois there to reunite with Zal-El. The paternity needs to be ascertained and Lois has to be looked after. It is possible that she is carrying more than one child."

"Twins?" General Lane gasped.

"Or triplets...maybe more."

"Christ!" General Lane swore.

"Lois is an Earth woman. The pregnancy could be more delicate." Kal-El revealed.

"There **ARE** Kryptonian doctors here that can make sure that my daughter has a healthy pregnancy."

"I am aware of that. The babies that Lois are carrying could possibly be mine. I have to make sure that she gets the best possible care. Yes, there are Kryptonian doctors here but not necessarily the medications or equipment needed to ensure that Lois is cared for properly."

General Lane said nothing to that. He couldn't really argue that point. Still...

"I think taking her back to Zal-El is a mistake. Are you two actually planning on telling him about the two of you? He's a murderer, so I'm guessing he won't take it well." General Lane said sarcastically. But his glib tone covered fear. Lois was knee deep into something that there was no getting out of now. Not now that she was pregnant.

Meanwhile, Lionel Luthor listened in on Kal-El and General Lane's conversation, via a bug he had bribed a soldier to plant in Sam Lane's office. He had decided to skip the festivities. He didn't feel like schmoozing. He much preferred to eavesdrop to get the information he needed.

Lois Lane was pregnant. Either Zal-El or Kal-El could be the father and she might be carrying triplets or more! Lionel, leaned back in his chair. He had a secret office behind the wall in his bedroom that neither Lex nor Tess, had ever known about. Now, Lionel pondered something.

He hadn't liked how the clones had turned on him like that. Or at least the Cera-Zod one had. Then again, that was a clone for you!

But a fresh child...one of the babies that Lois Lane could be carrying, now that would be quite a prize for the Legion of Doom! He would secretly raise the child and when him or her became old enough, they could take their place within the organization.

He needed to find out how many babies Lois was carrying and if it was possible that they might have different fathers? Because Lionel strongly suspected that Zal-El would be more than willing to give him any child that belonged to Kal-El.

"I want to see my daughter before you leave." General Lane said stoutly. "And I want to know what your plans are if Zal-El tries to keep Lois from leaving for any reason."

Kal-El could not say that Zal-El would be dead and that that would not be an issue. He touched Sam's shoulder.

"Just know that it is taken care of." Kal-El said firmly.

* * *

Lois spoke with Perry White via face chat. Needless to say, he was appalled!

"Let me get this straight, Lane: you have chicken pox, but chicken pox doesn't mean what it usually means in this case. And in your case it means you're pregnant and could possibly be carrying more than one child that you will then deliver in four months? Jesus!"

"Believe me, Perry, that's what I've been saying too!"

"I can't believe you could possibly be having triplets or more by Zal-El!"

Lois coughed!

"What?" Perry asked suspiciously.

"One or all, or two may be Kal-El's."

"Oh God, Lois!"

"I don't know how it happened!"

"I hope that won't be the title of your story!"

"Perry, I don't think I'm going to be able to write it. Not even after the babies are born. I've decided that I'm going to live on Krypton as Zal-El's wife."

 **"WHY?"**

"There's more going on than I can get into right now. But let's just say that by staying married to Zal-El, I may be saving his life."

"Lois, I don't like the sound of this! Have you called your father? Just don't go! Maybe it's better if you stay on this planet? I don't care about the story anymore!" Perry begged.

"I need to make sure that the babies are going to be healthy. Kal-El has a stake in this too and he seems to think his father will get me through this. I have to go, Perry. I still have some packing to do."

"Keep in touch. Take that laptop with you and anything else you need to keep in communication with Earth! I mean it, Lois!"

"I will. Goodbye, Perry." Lois said, hanging up and hoping against hope that this really wouldn't be the last time she ever talked to him. Her front door opened and her father walked in! He gaped when he got a look at her!

"Kal-El said you had chicken pox but that is the worst case I have ever seen!" General Lane said bluntly.

"Hi, Daddy. I guess Kal-El told you that we're headed to Krypton and that you're about to be a grandfather?"

Her tone had been casual and joking, but Sam Lane was in no mood to play games!

"Yes. He did. And I told him that there are doctors here. I still feel that way. I don't like the idea of your even being in the same room with Zal-El."

Lois sat down on her couch and beckoned her father to sit with her. General Lane reluctantly did so.

"There's more going on here than I can talk about. I will say this: once I know who's babies I'm carrying, then I can make some decisions. But for now, I plan on going to Krypton and living with Zal-El as his wife."

"You just decided this? Because I didn't get the impression from Kal-El that that was the plan."

"No, Daddy, he doesn't know. And Zal-El...he's not the slobbering animal everyone makes him out to be. He will be upset, yes, but I don't believe he would hurt me."

General Lane shook his head and stood up.

"I don't want you to go. I don't half like the idea of Lucy being so hooked on that other Kryptonian! You ended up in this mess because your sister was irresponsible. Let me send the two of you someplace safe. We'll bring in a Kryptonian doctor and take care of you."

Kal-El walked into the apartment at that moment, and Lois stood up next to her father. He closed the door and walked over to them.

"I have made arrangements for Shelby and Zeus to be cared for at the Vellagio by trusted people."

Lois frowned.

"I was hoping they could come with us." Lois said.

"We won't be on Krypton long." Kal-El said, giving her a look that General Lane noticed. Kal-El definitely seemed to believe that they would return to Earth after Lois was examined. Lois had plans to stay there and live with Zal-El for some reason that he couldn't quite fathom. What the hell was really going on here?

But before General Lane could say anymore, he received a phone call and excused himself to the hallway outside. Lois smiled up at Kal-El wanly.

"That is military business. Daddy will have to leave and the interrogation will be over soon."

Kal-El said nothing to that but looked around. Lois had packed quite a lot of things...

"Lois we will not be there long. We will rescue Lor-Zod, make sure that you are healthy and then return here. You should only take one suitcase."

Lois coughed! She had hoped he wouldn't notice all of her luggage. She planned to tell Kal-El exactly what she was planning, the moment they landed on Krypton, so he could not talk her out of anything. Maybe she could send for her things later?

"Okay, you're right. I'll decide which one." she said as her father reentered the apartment.

"I'm sending someone with you." General Lane said firmly. Kal-El eyed him.

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. I am sending someone with you." General Lane said. You will wait for him at that galactic station. His name is Carter Hall."

"General," Kal-El said, displeasure brimming in his tone, "I really must protest this. This situation we're in is complicated enough already. Bringing in a stranger, much less someone that could be hurt in someway..."

"How would that happen, Kal-El?" General Lane asked knowingly, "This is just a matter of making sure that Lois gets proper medical care, isn't it?"

Kal-El said nothing and General Lane smiled.

"Good. Now I have to get back to the base. Lois, check in with me daily while you're on Krypton. If you don't, Carter will."

He turned to walk out of the apartment and Lois gave Kal-El an apologetic smile, before chasing after her father and slamming the apartment door after them!

"Daddy, I am not stupid! Now isn't that Hall guy that professor that Lucy accused of sexual harassment?"

"Lucy confessed that she wanted a B instead of a C in some archeology class. When Professor Hall wouldn't give it to her, she got cute. But it's all cleared up now."

"How do you know him? And why are you sending someone like that with me? Is he a spy or something? So that you can get dirt on Krypton?"

General Lane impulsively hugged his favorite daughter, then let her go.

"Take care of yourself, Lo. Take care of yourself and my grand kids." he said, before turning away from her and walking down the stairs. Lois struggled not to tear up, before returning to the apartment. Kal-El could see she was upset and moved towards her.

"What is it? Who is this person that your father is insisting comes with us?"

"He's no one. Look, we can ditch him. I doubt very much that this Carter Hall will be up for saving Lor-Zod." Lois said and Kal-El pulled her into his arms and held her. He told himself that this would work out. Cera-Zod would take care of Zal-El and he would take care of freeing Lor-Zod.

* * *

 **KRYPTON-**

Lara instructed two servants on how Lois and Zal-El's suite of rooms should look, while Zal-El stood in the nursery that was almost complete. The furniture was already within it. All that was needed now was their child and Lois.

Zal-El was a bit perturbed by his father's reaction, which seemed to be one of genuine shock and horror. But he could not ascertain as to why, since Zal-El believed that his father did support his marriage. He now wondered if something else was going on that Jor-El was not being forthright about? Zal-El had noted that he spent quite a long time speaking with Uncle Zor-El.

His phone rang and when Zal-El looked at the number, he assumed it was Legion of Doom business, since he recognized it as being Oswald Cobblepot's number.

"Yes, Oswald?"

"This isn't Oswald, Zal-El, it is your 'benefactor', Lionel Luthor."

Zal-El looked around, just to ascertain that he was indeed alone in the nursery of his unborn son or daughter, and sat down in a rocking chair.

"I had my suspicions it could be you. But I could never prove anything. What do you want?" he asked. Clearly, Lionel had cared nothing for Tess if he was so willing to have him join the organization.

"First, I wanted to welcome you to the Legion. Second, I will forgive your murder of my daughter, since I'm sure you would not have done it if you had known that I was indeed your benefactor. And third, I am calling to give you my condolences."

"Condolences? For what?" Zal-El asked, bored. He wanted this phone call over with so he could go back to getting things ready for Lois's arrival.

"For what Lois and yourself are going through, of course."

Zal-El stood up. Clearly this fool wanted to tell him something that would displease him.

"Say what it is you're going to say, Luthor."

"Well Lois's rape, of course. And the fact that it resulted in a pregnancy. Kal-El clearly followed Lois to Earth to assault her and get back at you for murdering Tess. How do you plan on dealing with him?" Lionel asked in an almost falsetto, fake sounding tone of voice.

"What. Are. You. Talking. About?" Zal-El asking in a slow, seething tone.

"Well I'm friends with General Lane, who is just sick over the whole thing, since he actually liked Kal-El."

"You are telling me that Kal-El..."

"Forced himself on Lois. I believe it was the night she was jailed. I feel badly about my part in that, because I feel as if maybe it wouldn't have happened if I had not insisted she be arrested. But from what I understand from General Lane, Lois wanted to give you a chance to explain this whole thing. Kal-El went crazy and forced himself on her. The babies she's carrying could be Kal-El's."

"Babies?! My wife could be carrying more than one?"

"Her chicken pox is very advanced. I have always understood that to mean that yes, when that happens to an Earth woman, she is carrying more than one baby. Really, Zal-El, I am calling to tell you in a long winded way, that if you not appear at the Legion of Doom meeting next month, I will understand."

Zal-El hung up and then called Lois's number but it went to voicemail. Mother of goddamned Krypton! Was the reason that she didn't answer his calls that night, was because she had been raped by his brother and couldn't talk from shock?

And then that nonsense the other day, where she called him and went on and on about Tess! Lois was still in shock from her assault and not thinking straight!

Zal-El hung up and turned to leave the nursery. He wanted Kal-El taken into custody as soon as he stepped foot back on this planet! And his parents needed to understand that there would be no middle ground here. Either they took his side or Kal-El's.


	21. Chapter 21

The trip to the space station was a bit grating for Kal-El, but he was forced to accept the fact that being difficult over matters of non-importance, was just how Lois was.

She refused to leave the apartment in public, claiming everyone would be staring at her. Kal-El decided to fly her to the space port. But he would not fly her luggage with them and she was taking much more than she needed! It was almost as if she was coming to Krypton to stay...

"You do not need all of this luggage. Take one bag. That will last for the short amount of time we will be there." Kal-El told her.

Lois stared at him for a moment, then asked a question.

"How do you see this going for us? I mean do you really think Zal-El is just going to say 'aw shucks, you be with Lois and raise my kids'?"

"What I think, is that we are going to Krypton to find out just how many babies you are carrying. I do not care if Zal-El is the father of all of them. He is unfit to raise children. You cannot be with him."

"And you can't kill your own brother!"

Kal-El raised a brow.

"You have been speaking to Cera-Zod?"

"She paid me a visit while I was napping and told me everything."

"She will be coming with us." was Kal-El's response.

"Because she's doing the killing while you free Lor-Zod?"

"Lois, when we return here, Lor-Zod and Cera-Zod will be with us. This is hard enough for me as it is. My parents will be upset by Zal-El's death. It cannot be traced back to me." Kal-El said and touched Lois's shoulders.

"Do not argue with me about this, Lois, please? Deep down, you know that if we are ever to have any kind of life with our children, then he has to die. Have you not been honest with me about your feelings for my brother? Or for me?" Kal-El asked in a tone that sounded hurt.

Lois reached up and touched his cheek. The last time she had heard that type of hurt was when Lois first talked to Kal-El on Zal-El's phone. Zal-El had been hurt that Lois had been 'kind' to Kal-El.

Zal-El had wanted her to like him more than Kal-El. Now Kal-El was standing in front of her, clearly not liking the idea that she could have any feelings at all for Zal-El.

"No one has to die, Kal-El. I'll take one bag though." Lois said, thinking she could get Lucy or Chloe to take send the rest of her things. She now knew she was right not to tell Kal-El about deciding to stay with Zal-El until they reached Krypton.

Kal-El for his part, sensed Lois was keeping something from him. He did not doubt her feelings for him or the children they may share together. But for the first time, he wondered if all of her feelings for Zal-El had died? Otherwise, why was she so concerned about his impeding death?

He shook off his worries. Earthlings were just that way. Overly sensitive and caring about forms of life that had no purpose-like Zal-El. Lois pitied him, was all and just didn't want to say it.

Kal-El changed the subject.

"I have made arrangements to have your window fixed while we are gone."

Lois nodded.

"Good. Maybe that will keep Lex happy, hey?"

"Lex will not be happy until Zal-El sees the inner rings of hell. A fixed window will not change that."

Lois nodded again. She knew this. Maybe...maybe she could talk Zal-El into making amends somehow? But then again, how did one make up for taking a human life? Lois decided not to think about any of that until they reached Krypton. She had decided which piece of luggage to take and her laptop. Very soon, she would be on a ship to Krypton to begin a new life-and hopefully save one as well.

* * *

Kal-El flew Lois to the intergalactic station, then quickly flew back for her luggage and laptop. A few officials politely asked what was wrong with Lois, but by then Cera-Zod had arrived and ran interference, insisting that Lois had a bad rash that was not contagious. They seemed to buy that explanation and they were allowed to board.

The transport ship was a private one, so only the pilots, Kal-El, Lois and Cera-Zod would be on board. Or so Lois thought...

The first two 'guests' to board were Joker and Harley Quinn! Officials eyed them but Cera-Zod made it clear that they were invited guests. Lois couldn't believe that Kal-El knew they were coming...

"Uh, Kal-El agreed to take them to Krypton? Why?" Lois asked, smiling wanly at Harley.

"They are my guests, dear. In case Kal-El decides not to follow through on his part of the agreement." Cera-Zod said coolly.

"Whoa! Kal-El is not a welcher! And he thinks that Lor-Zod is innocent too! You don't need to bring them!" Lois protested just as Joker walked up to them.

"My dear, you look atrocious! Hopefully whatever that is can be cured." he noted.

"I have chicken pox, okay?"

Joker's eyes widened in horror! He then glared at Cera-Zod!

"You never said anything about traveling with a person that had chicken pox! I never had it! She could be contagious!" Joker railed, just as Harley joined them.

"Puddin', don't worry about it. In her case, chicken pox means something different so it's not contagious. She's preggers! Her and Zal-El are going to have a baby!" Harley beamed. Lois looked at her with surprise, somewhat shocked that she knew what Lois herself had not known right away, about her own condition.

Joker's eyes widened before he grinned maniacally(that was actually the only way he did smile), his eyes roving over her.

"Well congratulations! I am now extremely happy that we will be accompanying you to Krypton! We can give Zal-El our congratulations in person." he purred before turning to find someplace to sit. Harley squeezed Lois's arm, not caring about the pustules.

"Hon, you look wiped out. Maybe you should rest?"

Lois nodded and felt kind of bad about not wanting them on the trip. She didn't mind Harley but the Joker was a menace! And they could be harboring criminals by letting them be on the ship!

Joker picked up a magazine and listened as Lois began talking again, about a 'deal'. He knew that Kal-El was going to rescue Cera-Zod's brother. But their conversation implied some kind of quid pro quo? What did Kal-El get out of helping Cera-Zod?

He looked at Harley.

"What do you think is really going on here? We're here to break Lor-Zod out of jail and bring him back to Earth, if Kal-El does not keep his word. But what if he does?"

Harley shrugged.

"Then we go site seeing."

"That is **NOT** what I mean! If Kal-El does free Lor-Zod, then what does he get out of it? I get the distinct impression that Cera-Zod is doing something for Kal-El?"

Harley frowned.

"Kal-El doesn't want anything, does he? Maybe Lois."

"Exactly. He wants Lois. And the baby she is carrying. Who is stopping that?" Joker asked, now looking directly at Harley.

"You think Zal-El is in danger?"

"I know he is. Let's just make sure that he is sufficiently warned." Joker said, just as Kal-El returned to the ship with Lois's luggage and laptop.

He then saw Joker and Harley Quinn! He clenched his jaw and confronted Cera-Zod.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are they here?" he demanded.

"Just in case you change your mind." Cera-Zod replied.

"The only way that would happen is if you changed yours." he answered pointedly. He then looked at Lois.

"There is a compartment over there that I want you to rest in." Kal-El said, just as Carter Hall came aboard and tossed his duffle bag onto a leather couch!

"I hope you weren't trying to leave without me." he said loudly, before looking around. He smiled at Cera-Zod, who smiled back with interest. He then looked around her and saw Joker and Harley Quinn.

"Jesus! What the hell are they doing here?" he asked. Joker frowned when he saw Carter but Harley grinned and began whispering.

"Do you know who that is?"

"No," Joker answered, "should I?"

"Do you remember the meeting before last, when we kidnapped that winged guy and made him the entertainment for the night by burning his wings with cigarette butts?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That's him!" Harley beamed. But Joker looked doubtful.

"How can you tell? He had on a mask."

"I peered under it. Ticked me off about the wings. I thought they were really attached to his body." Harley sulked.

Meanwhile, Carter was trying to keep his cool, but he now understood why General Lane had felt Lois needed protecting!

"What the hell are they doing here?" Carter asked before his eyes settled on Lois.

"You look like living hell!"

"You will watch your tone!" Kal-El said sharply but Lois waved him off.

"Kal-El, he's really one of Lucy's ex, older, inappropriate...whatever. And I do look like hell, yes. So I think I'm going to take a nap while you all discuss our other guests." Lois said, giving Kal-El a look that said 'behave', before going off to another room and closing the door.

"You were involved with Lois's sister? And General Lane approved of you seeing her? You look a bit..."

"Too old for her? Despite what Lois said, I was never involved with her sister, General Lane knows that." Carter said, a bit miffed that Lois was introduce him like that. He supposed he had it coming for being so blunt about her chicken pox.

"You are not needed here, Mr. Hall."

"It's Professor."

"Professor, again, you are not needed. The ship will be taking off soon. You should depart now." Kal-El said before turning to see how Lois was doing. Cera-Zod grinned at Carter.

"I don't know what Lois's father was thinking, but this won't end well for you. Kal-El is right. You should leave."

Carter walked up to her.

"Cera-Zod. As I live and breathe. I thought you were a fairy tale. A legend. Dead." he said coolly.

"Which is what you will be when Zal-El sees you near Lois. Go. Or stay. Watching you try and withstand a beat down from Zal-El, or even Kal-El, will be most entertaining."

"There's no yellow sun on Krypton so I think I've got a good chance. Now why don't you tell me why I shouldn't call the police about your two buddies over there?" Carter asked, now looking over at Joker and Harley Quinn.

"Part of making sure that Lois stays safe, Professor Hall, is keeping your mouth shut. That's why." Cera-Zod said. She took out a cigarette, then walked over to Joker and Harley Quinn. Carter stared after her for a moment, before he dragged his eyes over to the closed door Lois and Kal-El disappeared behind. Lois definitely needed watching over by someone that was not Kryptonian.

Meanwhile, Kal-El sat at Lois's bedside as her eyelids began to grow heavy.

"I think flying with you tired me out." Lois said jokingly, as Kal-El grasped her hand.

"It is your pregnancy. I want you to rest. The whole way."

"You want me to sleep for six hours?"

"I want you to rest for however long you need to." Kal-El replied, kissing her hand. Lois soon fell asleep and he left the room. A steward told him they were taking off and Kal-El noted that Carter Hall was still on board!

Kal-El thanked the steward and then approached Carter.

"Why are you still here?"

Carter, who had been reading a magazine on american history, set it down and stood up.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not as long as you have three criminals on board with Lois. I thought no one knew where Cera-Zod was? I mean her not showing up for your wedding is what caused all of this trouble for Lois, right? You must be thrilled to be reunited with your real fiancee. So, you're taking Lois back to her murdering husband, so she can have his child and Cera-Zod and you will get married? Is that how this is going to work?" Carter asked flippantly.

"I'm not going to ask you again to leave." Kal-El said, his tone now menacing. Cera-Zod put out her cigarette, smirked at Joker and walked over to Kal-El, pulling him back.

"If he becomes a problem, he will die too," she said in a low voice, "but keep your mind on our task."

Kal-El nodded and he moved to seat himself very far away from Carter Hall.

* * *

 **KRYPTON-**

Lara was too stunned to speak as Zal-El and Jor-El were getting ready to meet Kal-El's ship at the intergalactic port.

"Zal-El, you cannot believe that your brother would do such a thing! We raised him better than that!"

"As opposed to me, right? You could believe that I could do such a thing?" Zal-El asked defensively.

"No one is saying that," Jor-El interjected, "but we cannot greet your brother and your wife with such a heinous accusation!"

"It needs to be dealt with immediately!" Zal-El disagreed. "I do not want him in the same house with Lois!"

"Zal-El, the first thing we need to ascertain is how many babies Lois could be carrying and how she is. The rest can come later." Lara advised.

"You're taking Kal-El's side? is that what you're telling me, Mother?"

"What I am telling you, Zal-El, is that you will not raise your voice to your mother in that way, are we clear?" Jor-El asked sharply. Mother of Krypton! He had enough to worry about here! The planet would self destruct in a month-and they didn't really know if they had that long! His own plan was to examine Lois and then send her and the rest of his family, back to Earth!

"I am sorry, Mother. But if my tone was inappropriate, it is because you both act as if I do not know my own wife! She would not just willingly lay with Kal-El! She would not! And she must be very frightened right now." he said in a low voice. Lara touched his arm.

"I know you are worried about Lois. We will find out what has happened here, without any harm coming to your wife, alright? Now I will stay behind and make sure that everything is prepared for Lois's care. I want you to be civil to your brother. We don't need a family scene in public."

Zal-El nodded slightly. No, there would be no 'family scene' in public. What happened in private between his twin and himself, would be a different story.

* * *

Lois awoke, touched her face and grimaced! She still had chicken pox! She had actually dreamt that she was blemish free!

She sat up just as Carter Hall, slipped into her room. Lois rolled her eyes! This was the last person she wanted to see just as she was waking up.

"We are on Krypton and about to land." Carter told her. Lois looked at him with surprise.

"I actually slept for six hours?"

"You probably needed it. I'm sorry about that remark from before."

"It's true. Look, you really shouldn't be here. Some things are going to happen..."

Carter sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I guessed that. The only reason Cera-Zod would drag the Joker and his side-piece here to Krypton, is if they were planning something. My guess is that it has to do with Lor-Zod. Where do you fit in with all of this? Are you in on the plan?"

"No." was all she said.

"I'm going to need a little more than that if I'm going to watch your back."

"You're not watching my back. You're going to stay one night and then head back home, Professor. I don't know what's really going on here, but there is more to the alliance my father has with you than you're letting on. I don't need anymore trouble."

"I'm here to make sure you return to Earth safely."

"I'm not returning to Earth." Lois said. Carter raised a brow.

"What does that mean?" he asked, not quite understanding.

"Kal-El is going to free Lor-Zod. In return for that, Cera-Zod is going to kill Zal-El. If I agree to just stay with my husband, no one needs to die."

Carter just stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"Okay. A noble sentiment but if you stay with Zal-El, he probably won't free Lor-Zod. Is that why the other criminals are here? In case Kal-El goes back on his word?"

The door to the room opened and Kal-El scowled at the sight of Carter sitting on the bed!

"Professor Hall, tell me why I shouldn't throw you off this ship before it actually docks?" he asked in a cool tone. Carter stood up and faced him. It was clear that Kal-El's interest in Lois was not in a 'brother-in-law' way. And if that was the case, then she needed to tell him that she was going to live with his brother here. General Lane would not like this and Carter needed to make a private phone call...

"I'm here to watch over Lois. I'm not going anywhere. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll get ready to get off of this ship." Carter said, walking past Kal-El and out of the room. Once the door closed, Kal-El looked at Lois.

"He can't stay with us."

"I told him he can stay one night then he has to leave. There will be too much going on as it is." Lois said, feeling nervous. Now was the time to tell Kal-El what she was planning, but she couldn't make the words come out of her mouth.

"You're nervous," Kal-El noted, touching her hair, "there is nothing to be nervous about. I will have Father look you over and then I will make sure you are not alone with Zal-El."

Lois now found the words.

"Kal-El, I don't want you to kill your own brother over me. I couldn't live with it. I'm going to stay here with Zal-El and live with him as his wife."

Kal-El stared at her for a moment, then spoke.

"What did you say?"

"Kal-El, listen to me! Help Cera-Zod free Lor-Zod and then go! Go back to Earth! But your family will be torn apart if Zal-El is killed!"

"I am not about to let you live with that animal or allow him to raise any children whatsoever that could be mine! He isn't even fit to raise the ones that are his! Hopefully none of them are!"

"You're better than this. And you're acting as if killing your own brother is no big deal. You couldn't live with it. You just think you could. But I know you."

"And I know you! It would kill you to be the wife of a man that was so despicable! Your father would be deeply disappointed! No! That is not..."

Carter opened the door quickly!

"We have docked and your brother and father are not waiting for us to come out! Zal-El looks pissed!" he said sharply. "Lois, you should get your things."

Kal-El walked out of the room to find that his father and brother were indeed on board! Zal-El almost gaped when he boarded and saw Cera-Zod.

"Cera-Zod. I see you have brought 'friends'."

Harley Quinn threw herself on Zal-El hugging him! Zal-El did not return the embrace but now looked at the Joker who grinned.

"Zal-El, it is wonderful to see you again! Lois and Kal-El offered us lodging with you."

"Zal-El!" Jor-El snapped. " **WHO** are these people? And Cera-Zod...where have you been all of this time?"

"It's nice to see you too, Jor-El. I am here to support my family during their time of need. My understanding is that the House of El has taken over all of my family's property?"

"Yes," Jor-El answered, "but you are more than welcome to stay there. With your friends."

Cera-Zod got the hint. She glanced back towards the compartment Lois was in, before looking at Zal-El again.

"Your wife is charming. Though I can't imagine how you thought you were going to make her me."

"Fortunately she isn't." was Zal-El's reply before he began walking back towards the compartment. Kal-El stepped out and closed the door.

"Zal-El."

Zal-El remembered that his father was watching.

"Move aside." was his response.

"Lois is feeling..."

" **WHAT MY WIFE FEELS IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN**!" Zal-El yelled, unable to believe that Kal-El had had the nerve to bother her in an indecent way during the trip! What other purpose could he have had to be in the compartment with her?

Zal-El's one eye grew huge when Carter stepped out! Who was this?

"Who. Are. You?" Zal-El asked in a murderous sounding whisper.

"Zal-El, this is Professor Carter. General Lane, your father-in-law, asked him to accompany us." Kal-El said.

"For what purpose?" Zal-El asked. He wondered how upset Lois would be if he just killed this man right now?

Lois appeared, looking kind of shy.

"Hey, Zal-El. I know I don't look that great but it's because of my pregnancy, which I know you know about. Professor Hall here is just looking out for me. So is Kal-El."

"So am I." Zal-El said and walked over to her to pick her up! He then walked away from Kal-El and Carter, with Lois in his arms. A small gurney was brought aboard and Zal-El placed Lois on it.

"Zal-El! I'm not an invalid!" Lois protested, a bit embarrassed and touched at his caring.

"Hello, Lois," Jor-El said, looking her over, "I am Jor-El, father of Kal-El and Zal-El. I am happy to welcome you in to our family. I want to get you back to our home so I can examine you. We need to find out how many babies you are carrying..."

"And whose they are." Zal-El said, glaring back at Kal-El. Lois looked over at Kal-El with surprise. His answering look mirrored hers. Zal-El then walked off with one of Jor-El's assistants. He was pushing the gurney Lois was on. Cera-Zod, Joker and Harley Quinn had left the ship as well.

Jor-El walked up to Kal-El and Professor Hall.

"Professor Hall...I am familiar with your work concerning Egyptology. I did not realize you also worked as a bodyguard? Your presence here is unnecessary. Kal-El, I am surprised you allowed this?"

"General Lane insisted on it. He too believes Zal-El is a murderer." Kal-El said coldly.

Jor-El said nothing to that.

"Fine. Professor we will find you a room that is near Lois, but does not disturb the time that she should have alone with her husband."

"Lois won't need anytime alone with him." Kal-El argued. "And until certain matters are settled, she should sleep alone."

"Professor Hall, you will be returning to our compound with us. Could you wait outside for a moment?"

"Gladly!" Carter said, feeling the family hostility wash over him like a blanket! He picked up his duffle bag and walked down the plank.

That left Jor-El and Kal-El alone.

"Before you say another word, son, you should know that Zal-El is under the impression that you raped his wife."

"Where would he get that idea?" Kal-El asked, sounding unworried.

"He would not say but I do believe he believes it. I want you to stay away from Lois until things are settled. I plan to ascertain how many babies she is carrying and whom they belong to. And whatever the results are, we will get through this like a family." Jor-El said, turning and walking off the ship. In the back of his mind, he was thinking that maybe it was not too late to press a marriage between Kal-El and Cera-Zod. That would certainly keep down trouble.

Kal-El stared after his father. Things would have to move quickly if he and Lois planned to have any chance of a life together on Earth.

* * *

Lois awoke from the drug Jor-El had given her earlier, to find herself ensconced in a comfortable bed. She looked over and saw that Zal-El was sitting in a plush chair next to her.

"Zal-El?" Lois asked tiredly. "Where am I?"

"In our bedroom. Father gave you medication for the varicella and he is running tests now. You should rest." he said softly.

"Zal-El, you have to listen to me about Kal-El. There is something between us. There always will be. But I am here to be with you. As your wife. So whatever the results are, let's just try and be a family, okay?"

"Lois...how can you be so forgiving? If any of the babies are my brother's, they were conceived in rape. And yet you're acting as if it was a real relationship...to protect me from killing him." Zal-El said, picking up her hand and kissing it.

"Zal-El..."

"Just rest." he said as he eyed his father at the door. He stood up and walked over so that he could meet his father in the hallway.

"Well?" Zal-El asked.

"Lois is carrying only two babies. One is yours and one is Kal-El's." Jor-El said solemnly. Zal-El scowled.

"I will inform Kal-El that one of the babies is his. Then tomorrow, as a family, we will find a solution to this problem. Go and be with your wife now." Jor-El counseled his son. Zal-El took a deep breath and was about to return to the room, when he noticed the door that belonged to that nosy professor, quickly close!

Zal-El thought about slipping into his room and killing him in the middle of the night! But now that Lois was here, he needed to change his ways. He returned to their room and closed the door.

* * *

The red sun of Krypton awoke Lois and she opened her eyes, now knowing where she was. She then noted when she touched her face and looked at parts of her body, that the pustules were gone! Thank God!

She looked over at Zal-El, who was asleep in a chair. Lois vaguely recalled their conversation from the night before. He seemed determined to believe that Kal-El had forced himself on her and that she was covering for him, to spare his life. She watched her husband sleep as she slipped out of bed, took off the garment that she had been changed in to, when she underwent testing, and headed to a room that had a powerful shower within it.

The water pressure was beyond fantastic! Lois closed her eyes and thought about what she would learn today? She looked down at her belly and saw a slight protrusion. Could she really be carrying more than four babies? Three would be a bit much.

She needed to hurry up and shower so she could find Kal-El. She had to make him understand that she had been serious about her decision.

The door to the shower opened and Zal-El joined Lois, wrapping his arms around her and soon, her breasts were within the deep grasp of his large hands. Lois had assumed that she would want to resist him, but a surge of pleasure crept through her body at just his touch.

"Tell me that Kal-El has not ruined things for us," Zal-El said, his tongue flicking her earlobe, "tell me that you don't see him when you're with me."

"I don't." Lois whispered as his hands played with her nipples, pulling and tweaking them. His thickness found its way inside of her and the heat of his spearing flesh was almost unbearable as it settled into her inner depths.

The water and heat of the shower, felt like liquid fire as Lois rested her head against Zal-El's chest and began to move up and down on his brawny shaft of flesh, over and over again. The heat of their bodies meshed together and Zal-El tightened his muscular arms around her as she continued to bounce up and down.

Soon, Lois clung to Zal-El's arms for support as scalding streams of ecstasy ripped through her! As their passion began to ebb, Lois rotated her hips in slow circular motions, then stopped completely. Zal-El buried his bearded face within her neck. It was like they had never been parted. And he felt as if he could keep from killing Kal-El-for at least this morning.

But he wanted to check up on the Joker and Harley Quinn. There was no reason for them to be here unless somehow, it was to his detriment.

* * *

Zal-El was waiting for Lois to dress, when he noted he had missed a call from the Joker. He picked up his phone and left the room, just as Lois emerged wearing a Kryptonian garment that she assumed was meant for her. It as a sheath dress with an 'S' on it. She suspected it was maternity wear.

Not seeing Zal-El, Lois walked out to the balcony and took in the creepy red sun! Could she ever get used to this? And why had she melted at Zal-El's mere touch? She told herself that it was better that she had responded to him. It would make it easier to live as his wife with him. She could not bear Kal-El guessing anything happened between them, when she sat down at breakfast.

Lois heard someone coming up behind her and assumed it was Zal-El. She turned to find Carter Hall standing closer to her than she was comfortable with!

"You should not be here! We have to arrange for you to go back home."

"We both need to leave this planet, Lois." Carter said. Lois could hear a hard edge in his tone.

"What? What's going on?"

"I did a lot of eavesdropping. Jor-El's brother, Zor-El, was here the other night. Late. They want to get their families off of this planet before it blows up!"

Lois's mouth dropped open!

"Krypton is going to blow up? Kal-El and Zal-El don't know this?"

"No one does. Not even the big wigs here. Jor-El should have turned us around and sent us back to Earth."

"When is this happening?" Lois asked.

"They 'think' a month. But it sounded like it could happen at anytime. We need to leave. I've informed your father."

"Okay, wait a minute! Why don't we just ask Jor-El about this first, okay? Then if it's true, we get out of here." Lois suggested. But she could see real concern in his eyes and was startled when he cupped her chin in his hand.

"We ask, we get the answer I know is true, then we get out of here, okay?" he said and Lois nodded in agreement, because there wasn't much else they could do but what Carter suggested. But something else was bothering Carter Hall. The effect Lois Lane, without chicken pox, was having on him.

Lois herself, scarcely noticed her newest admirer, as she turned to stare up into the red sky of Krypton. It would soon be no more and suddenly, she felt as if her life could have more possibilities than sacrificing herself on this planet. Carter's arm eased securely around her pregnant waist, not caring whether Zal-El returned to find them or not. In a month, a week or God forbid a day, none of what they were all fighting about would matter anyway.


	22. Chapter 22

The last person Faora ever expected to see, was Cera-Zod.

Faora was trapped within a beam of paralyzing light, as she watched her only daughter step into the room, then coolly nod to the guard, who left. Cera-Zod seemed to take delight in seeing her in this unfortunate and helpless manner.

"Cera-Zod. It is kind of you to finally come out of hiding." Faora said blithely. Cera-Zod pulled up a chair that was set out for her, and set it as close to the ray beam as she could.

"Mother. I have never seen you look more beautiful."

"If you've come to gloat at the position that your insolence put us in, you can turn around and leave right now."

Cera-Zod's response to that was to stand up, pull out a camera phone and take a picture of Faora! She then sat back down.

"No, Mother, I have too much to say to leave now. Besides how many children actually face the possibility of **NEVER** seeing their parents again, and it's not due to death? I think it's quite rare." Cera-Zod said casually.

"Alright, girl, you have said your peace. Now I'll say mine! How dare you sit before me and gloat! Your father and I did everything for you! And really, is Kal-El that bad a choice? Many a woman on this planet would have loved to have been in your position! **YOU** have put us here!"

Cera-Zod leaned forward and smiled.

"Did you know that I was kidnapped from Drax 12?"

Faora blinked. Drax 12 was the last college Zod and herself had put Cera-Zod in. She graduated, then disappeared.

"What do you mean you were kidnapped? By whom?" Faora asked daringly.

"Darkseid." Cera-Zod answered, her eyes now boring into Faora's. "I was taken from Drax 12 by him. In the middle of the night."

Faora just stared. She wanted to call her a liar, but her mind began to race! They could **NEVER** find her! Never, not on any planet or in any solar system. But if Cera-Zod had been on Apokolips-with Darkseid-Mother of Krypton! That would explain why their searches had seemed for naught.

"You were his prisoner?" Faora asked carefully, still unsure as to whether she believed her.

"Of course I was!" Cera-Zod snapped. "If you think for one moment I wanted to be with him, then you should be sent to the Phantom Zone this instant! He took me because he claimed Father disappointed him. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

"I most certainly do not, Cera-Zod! No one in our House knows that man-beast. No one. If he told you he knew your father, then he is a liar! I know everything your father knows and he knows everything about me! We do not know him!"

Cera-Zod ignored her protestations and continued on with her story.

"Of course, the night that he took me to Apokolips, he insisted on marrying me right away. Within ten minutes of my being there on his detestable, toilet of a planet. Darkseid had the nerve to try and be 'gentle'..."

"I don't want to hear this!" Faora snapped.

"Of course you don't! I can see the guilt all over you, **MOTHER**! The hell you didn't know him! Father and you **BOTH** knew him, someway, somehow!"

"I am telling you we didn't!" Faora protested, getting more and more upset! She was trapped in this damnable ray, and being accused of unseemly things by a child of hers that she had never expected to see again!

"The first time he took me, Mother, his cock just tore right into me." Cera-Zod said coolly and took out a cigarette to smoke. "But oddly, I relaxed and enjoyed the feel of him inside of me. The second time was later that night, that hurt a bit more but it became enjoyable. Now mind you, it didn't 'hurt' because I was new to beastly relations. It was his size..."

"Shut up, girl! Just shut up! You have made your point! You were kidnapped, you escaped and that is the reason you did not return to honor the betrothal agreement!" Faora hissed.

Cera-Zod stared at her blankly.

"You should never assume, Mother. See, I did not 'escape'. If I had, I am sure Darkseid would've destroyed Krypton in search of me. No. There is more to my tale."

"I really don't want to hear it."

"I know. That is why I am telling it." Cera-Zod now grinned. "Because it was not long into our 'marriage', that I became pregnant."

Faora paled under the ray light!

"Mother of Krypton! You gave that man a child?"

"I had little choice. I would've thrown myself into a nearby sea and drowned myself and the child, if the 'seas' on Apokolips were even remotely clean. Anyway, I had the child, which was a boy, and left. Darkseid agreed to let me go if I turned over the boy to him."

Faora gave her an incredulous look!

"Darkseid does not make agreements! He would have just killed you and taken the child."

"Well, I will profess, he was sort of in love with me." she purred. Faora rolled her eyes! She'd heard quite enough from this wench daughter of hers!

"I don't believe you," Faora said, "but if it is true, it is your fault. Your reputation as a murderous and young tramp, was known far and wide. Kal-El was embarrassed at the thought of marrying you."

"That hurts. Truly. Deeply." Cera-Zod said as she stood up from her chair, walked over and blew smoke in Faora's face. She then grinned and turned to walk out.

"Goodbye, Mother! I hope your ravished by a phantom...oh and not Father!"

Faora watched Cera-Zod leave the room and stared after her with loathing. She, Zod and Lor-Zod would find a way to escape the Phantom Zone. And when they did, the House of El would not be the only ones to pay.

Meanwhile, Kal-El ordered the guard to bring him Lor-Zod. He had much more influence within this detention center, having come from the family that actually created the prison. So he had the authority to ask that Lor-Zod be brought to him, without the burden of the paralyzing ray.

When Lor-Zod arrived in the room, his surprise at seeing Kal-El could not have been more obvious. The guard left them alone and Kal-El spoke first.

"We do not have much time. I am sorry to tell you that there is nothing I can do to about your sentence. You, along with your parents, will be sentenced to the Phantom Zone."

"How is Lucy?" Lor-Zod asked instead.

"She is not taking this well. Lois is here on Krypton."

"Lois? Has she still not realized what a mistake she made in marrying Zal-El?"

"She more than realizes it. It is too long a story to go in to, but I have come to help you." Kal-El said. Lor-Zod stared at him in confusion.

"I do not understand. You said you could do nothing about my sentence?"

"No. I cannot. But I can help you escape once you are there." Kal-El said grimly, as he surreptitiously handed Lor-Zod a plastic glove. Lor-Zod put it on and found that it fit so tightly, it was like a second skin.

"What is this?" he asked.

"My blood is on it but it is flesh colored. You keep that glove on, find a portal within that world and place your gloved hand on it. You will be able to escape. But you must promise me that **YOU** alone will come through it. No one else."

"Meaning my parents?" Lor-Zod asked warily.

"Your parents or any other prisoners. Once you are out, you will automatically be transported back to Earth. I could not take a chance of your reappearing on Krypton. Otherwise your escape would be investigated." Kal-El told him.

Lor-Zod nodded.

"I understand. And I have no wish to see my parents free. I must ask though, why you are helping me? I didn't think you knew Lucy that well. And I know you were angry with Zal-El and Lois for not telling you the truth about Tess Mercer's death."

"Things have changed. And...Cera-Zod is part of this."

Lor-Zod's eyes widened!

"You are here with my sister?!"

"She is visiting your mother now. Chances are you will not be seeing her until you escape. Her part in this must be kept quiet as well."

"Where has she been?" Lor-Zod asked, still shocked.

"That, she has not shared with me. Or anyone else that I know of." Kal-El told Lor-Zod. But his betrothed's whereabouts were of little concern to him. He had done his part. He had given Lor-Zod the means to escape. Soon it would be Cera-Zod's turn to do what she agreed to do and kill Zal-El.

* * *

It was strange meeting with Joker and Harley Quinn in Zod and Faora's home. The property itself was being well maintained by the House of El. Joker, for his part, warned Harley that they would have to be very careful what they told Zal-El. They did not want to necessarily betray Cera-Zod. Zal-El could not know that they were there to break Lor-Zod out of captivity if Kal-El failed to.

But Joker sensed some kind of betrayal in the making. One that would not end well for Zal-El and he felt that at the very least, the man needed to be warned to watch his back.

"Your call was ominous. Why are you really here on Krypton?" Zal-El asked in a no-nonsense manner.

"We're supporting our friend Cera-Zod! Her brother is about to be banished forever." Harley explained, not sounding very believable.

"Cera-Zod has no friends, so I will let that one go. Why did you call me?" Zal-El asked, now looking directly at Joker.

"Because, I think Kal-El is up to something."

"Like?" Zal-El asked drolly.

"Oh come on, Zal! We saw how he was with Lois on the trip here. He clearly has designs on your wife. There is no telling the lengths he would go to have her for himself." Harley said.

Zal-El said nothing to that. Kal-El had already forced himself on Lois, just to have her. He supposed it would not be out of the realm of possibility that his brother would kill him to be with her. He looked at Joker and Harley suspiciously.

"You would not summon me here based on a suspicion. What do you know?" he asked.

"They know nothing." Cera-Zod said walking in casually and giving Zal-El a kiss on the mouth, before walking to a bar and fixing herself a drink. She took a few gulps, before turning to stare at everyone.

"I needed that after seeing Mother." Cera-Zod said. "Can I fix anyone anything?"

Zal-El tried not to look her over, but could not help doing so. But not for prurient reasons. Cera-Zod had clearly suffered for nothing, during the time he had not seen her.

"Cera-Zod. I was sorry to hear about your entire family." Zal-El began.

"Really? Were you? Because the way I've heard it, my 'entire family' possibly going into the Phantom Zone, has benefited you quite nicely." she responded.

But Zal-El wasn't quite buying her wounded bird act.

"Why did you deem it necessary to bring Joker and Harley here, to watch your family's banishment?"

"Because they aren't all going in." Cera-Zod replied airily. Zal-El coughed, then grinned!

"Tell me you don't think you can rut around with one of the council members to get Lor-Zod out of trouble? That is who you're thinking of, right?" Zal-El asked.

"Yes, Zal-El. Lor-Zod is exactly who I was thinking of. Kal-El has already ensured that Lor-Zod will be able to get out of the Phantom Zone. My parents, unfortunately, will not be so lucky.

Harley didn't understand what was going on here! If Zal-El found all of this out, then he could keep Lor-Zod from getting out of the Phantom Zone! Why was Cera-Zod spilling her guts now?

But Joker knew, as Zal-El coughed again. In between the time Cera-Zod had come into this house and sipped that drink, she had managed to poison Zal-El.

Zal-El, unfortunately, didn't seem to realize it. Yet.

"The only thing," he said slowly, "that Kal-El could do to help your brother escape that prison, is somehow give him some of our family DNA. That is the only way to escape. Has he done this? Because I will have him jailed this instant! Jailed for his treachery and raping my wife!"

The Joker made a choking sound and Harley looked away from Zal-El, whistling! Cera-Zod outright grinned!

"Did Lois tell you that Kal-El raped her? Because I thought they looked pretty cozy when I saw them. I think they even did it in a crypt."

"In a cemetery?" Harley asked.

"That is where crypts are usually kept, my dear." Joker murmured, watching Zal-El closely.

Zal-El took a menacing step towards Cera-Zod, and then dropped to the ground, clawing at his throat!

"Wh...what have you done?!" he seethed, clearly in distress. Cera-Zod bent down over him.

"Killed you. Per my agreement with Kal-El. I think he and Lois should be able to live happily ever after..."

Suddenly, the ground shook wildly and Joker and Harley stumbled into one another, then held on for dear life! Cera-Zod quickly rose up and looked around in confusion! An Earthquake? On Krypton? Those sort of natural disasters happened on other planets, but not here!

The tremors stopped and Cera-Zod looked back down at Zal-El, only to find him gone!

"No!" she screamed, running down the foyer to find the door wide open and no sign of Zal-El! She slammed it and hurried back in to Joker and Harley Quinn!

"Why was he here?" Cera-Zod demanded to know. But Joker gave her a cool stare.

"My dear, there is no way that boy scout Kal-El, would just agree to free your brother without a price. And if you think Mr. Luthor will take kindly to what you tried to pull..."

"What I **DID** pull! Zal-El will not get far. I had poison on my lips which I washed off with the alcohol from my drink. If you want to go looking for him, search for a skeleton wearing any eyepatch! And don't you ever try and go against me again!" Cera-Zod warned them, before walking off.

"We need to leave, puddin'. The work is done." Harley said uneasily.

"We need to find Zal-El and get him help. We'll need him as an ally against Cera-Zod on Earth." Joker said grimly, not smiling at all.

* * *

 **HOUSE OF EL-**

Carter was in conference with Jor-El and Lara, confronting them about what he had overheard. Lois suspected that Lara knew nothing about any of this, otherwise she would've insisted her own children leave the planet. Lois knew that's what she would do with her kids.

Her kids. She was going to have two babies. Twins. Like Kal-El and Zal-El. Only by different fathers-that being Kal-El and Zal-El!

She could not sit inside and think about going kablooey! She walked around outside and headed through an intricate hedge maze. When she finally managed to find her way out of it(Lois has been a bit uneasy by the whole thing, thinking she might get lost in it), she found herself next to a bird bath, when the first tremors hit! This was it! The big one! They were all going to die before she could write anything or give birth or...

Or be with Kal-El.

Lois closed her eyes and held on to the edge of the bird bath, until the quaking stopped. She was no scientist but she suspected there was more to come later! They had to leave! They had to get the hell out of here before there were all blown to smithereens!

Kal-El appeared, hurrying over to her, having returned from the detention center. Lois saw him and threw her arms around him, scared to death. She felt Kal-El's arms wrap around her and held on as if she could not bear to let him go!

Kal-El reluctantly set Lois away from him.

"It will be alright. I know that the quake was unsettling. I don't understand it myself since these things do not happen here."

Lois said nothing, which Kal-El found somewhat unusual. He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her close.

"I am glad for this time alone. Father told me about the babies."

Lois's eyes widened! She then shook her head.

"Zal-El told me nothing. I don't even know where he is."

"So you awoke this morning and found him gone?" Kal-El asked. Lois moved out of his arms.

"No. I awoke and found myself chicken pox free. He was there when I awoke." she answered.

Kal-El did not like her tone. She was trying to tell him something. Something he did not want to hear.

"What happened this morning?"

"Kal-El," Lois said firmly, "we have not had time to talk. Honestly. I have no intention of letting Cera-Zod and you do what you're planning. I'm going to stay in my marriage to Zal-El."

Kal-El's jaw tightened.

"You are carrying two babies. One is Zal-El's and one is mine. I have no intention of letting either **MY** child or you, stay with him. And what Cera-Zod and I have decided is done already."

"What do you mean it's 'done'? Kal-El?"

"Why don't you tell me what you did with your 'husband' when you awoke this morning, Lois!"

It was not easy looking at Kal-El when he asked that question. And his eyes were accusatory. But Lois held firm.

"What you think we did. I'm sorry. And if at the beginning of this whole thing, I had met you before Zal-El, it would be you, Kal-El. You know that. But I won't be the cause of breaking up a family. I know you two aren't close but I can't watch you kill him because of me. Or these babies. You're better than that. We can work something out custody wise."

Kal-El just stared at her and somehow, Lois knew she had said the wrong thing.

"Custody?" Kal-El repeated in a biting tone. "As if I would allow a child of mine to spend five minutes in my brother's company?"

"I think I know him well enough to know that if you just extended an olive branch..."

"He murdered Tess and many other people. All in the name of Zod. No, there will be no chance for him, Lois. None at all. Cera-Zod is poisoning him as we speak."

"No!" Lois cried out and turned to run. Kal-El reached out to grab her but missed as she hurried out of his reach and back towards house! She had heard that Cera-Zod was staying with Joker and Harley Quinn at the Zod compound. Maybe if she found out where that was, she could stop Zal-El from being murdered!

But maybe he wasn't being killed there? Maybe he was someplace slowly dying...Good God! Lois couldn't believe this was happening! Lois ran back through the hedge maze and it was worse going back into it, than it had been before! She hurried through it and went in three different directions but still failed to connect with the house! It was only when Kal-El caught up with her and backed her against one of the hedges, that Lois didn't go into a full blown panic!

"Kal-El, thank God! I thought I'd never get out of here!" Lois cried. Kal-El's answer to her sigh of relief, was to smother her lips with his own, with a primal ferocity that shocked her. Lois told herself not to respond to him and struggled to end the kiss. But Kal-El's mouth almost swallowed hers with confidence. His hand reached under the dress she wore that bore his family crest, and his fingers curled around the top of her underwear...

Lois made one last desperate pull away from his lips and come up for air!

"You have to stop Cera-Zod! Call it off Kal-El! Call it off!"

And that was when Kal-El's mouth took possession of hers, just as he thrust his heavy cock deeply within her! Lois cried out, the sound something between a groan and a sob as she stopped fighting her feelings. She would have never been able to stay in a marriage with Zal-El...not with Kal-El near by.

Then the tremors started up again. Tremors that turned into almost violent quaking and trembling! Lois clung to Kal-El as his turgid length heaved and convulsed within her helplessly and lusciously. They both cried out, not out of fear for their lives, but from overwhelming passion, that continued to quench them both, as Kal-El's cock furiously thrust within her, unbidden by him.

* * *

Jor-El, Lara and Carter Hall, found shelter during the quake, but once it ceased, Jor-El was forced to admit that Professor Hall's accusations were true-something he had been denying in the presence of his wife.

Lara did not need for her husband to say the words. Two earthquakes, within 15 minutes of the other, were all the proof she needed. She wanted to ask her husband why he and his brother had waited so long to say anything?

But she knew why. Her husband and brother-in-law, at heart, were scientists. And they had in all likelihood, worked to find a way to to save Krypton. But there was no saving it and Lara felt that they needed to leave as quickly as possible.

"Do you want to change that story?" Carter asked sarcastically to Jor-El. Lara left the room they were in, in search of Lois. Mother of Krypton, let her be alright! Let the babies be alright as well...

Lara stopped short when she entered the foyer. On the ground was a skeleton! A skeleton that was wearing an eye-patch and Zal-El's clothing.


	23. Chapter 23

The shock of finding Zal-El dead in that way, devastated Lara. And seeing Lara devastated, was too much for Lois to see. She didn't care if the planet swallowed them whole in that moment! She could not stay and watch Lara's suffering! She ran upstairs and to the suite of rooms that belonged to her and Zal-El.

Jor-El was appalled! Carter was appalled **AND** suspicious as his eyes flicked from the dead body of Zal-El and over to Kal-El, who looked indifferent.

"The tremors did not do this!" Jor-El seethed. "He has been poisoned! Our son has been poisoned!"

Lara was now cradling the skeleton and sobbing. Who would do such a thing to her boy? Who?! And just when he had found true happiness with Lois! Lara sniffed and looked around.

"Where is Lois?" she asked softly.

"Mother, surely you did not expect her to stay and watch this. She is overwrought. She fled to the second floor. I will look in on her." Kal-El said. But Carter moved in front of him!

"I'll look in on her. You need to stay here with your parents and find out what the hell happened!" Carter half snapped. Kal-El was involved in this somehow and Lois had ran out of here like a scalded cat! Carter prayed she wasn't involved in anyway. They needed to get the hell off of this planet before it blew to hell and back! And if his suspicions were correct, Kal-El and Lois could end up in the Phantom Zone along with Zod!

Meanwhile, Lois paced nervously and then stopped! She could feel the babies moving within her and yet she was scarcely showing! What had Kal-El said? That these pregnancies lasted like four months? In four months, one of her children would be without their father! How did all of this get so messed up? How?

She turned expecting to see Kal-El, but instead, Carter entered the room and closed the door quickly!

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Lois nodded and folded her arms. Carter closed the distance between them until he was standing in front of her.

"What do you know about Zal-El's death? Jor-El took one look at him and said he was poisoned." Carter told her. Lois turned away from him, but he reached out and turned her back towards him!

"Lois? This planet could go any day now! I promised your father I would look after you! Now if we can't get out of here because you've helped kill your husband..."

Lois wrenched out of his grip!

"Get out of here, Carter! Get on the first ship and get the hell out of here!" she snapped. In that moment, she decided that she was going to do all she could to make sure that Kal-El was protected-along with her unborn twins.

Carter softened.

"I'm sorry, okay? I don't mean to accuse you of anything. But it's no secret that Kal-El hated his brother. You should see the way he's looking at the corpse! It's like the sight of his own brother looking like that, doesn't bother him at all!"

"They never got along. You should go and arrange a transport or something for yourself." Lois told him.

"Why do you keep saying that? That I should leave alone?"

"Because I'm not leaving Kal-El. And I doubt his family is going to evacuate without at least giving Zal-El a proper funeral."

Carter looked at her like she was nuts!

"Lois, Mother Nature may decide for all of us, that there is no time for a funeral!" he snapped, just as the door opened and Kal-El walked in, casually, as if this were any other day and there had not been earthquakes or a murder.

"Leave this room." Kal-El told Carter.

"The hell I will! You know, you've dragged me into whatever the hell you've done here! And I'm not stupid: Cera-Zod is involved in this, isn't she? Along with Joker and Harley Quinn?"

"Leave this room, now!" Kal-El snapped. Lois got between them and looked at Carter.

"Just go. Please help Lara and Jor-El all you can until I come down, okay?"

Carter looked unsure but Lois's eyes bored into his.

"Please. I will be down in a minute and then later on I will explain everything." she told him quietly. Her father **HAD** sent him and she knew he cared about her well being. Lois felt like she owed him the truth. She watched as Carter gave Kal-El a dirty look before leaving the room.

That left the two of them.

"There is nothing to tell that man, Lois. One of Zod's people murdered Zal-El. And that is what I plan to get people to believe." Kal-El told her in a no nonsense manner.

"And then what?" Lois asked sarcastically.

"We will be married, Lois. I have never deceived you about that. Have you changed your mind?" Kal-El asked, sounding almost hurt.

"No! No...my feelings for you could never change," Lois said emotionally, "but I am very scared. I just don't think your parents or anyone else is going to believe that we..."

Kal-El grabbed her by the shoulders!

"'We' have not done anything. Cera-Zod did this."

"Zal-El is a skeleton! He looks as if he suffered so much..."

"And Tess did not? Or the pawn broker? Or any of Zal-El's many other victims?"

"I am not saying that, Kal-El! But your parents took him back into this family because they loved him. I need to act like I'm sorry that my husband is dead-which I am. You can't just spring our marriage plans on everyone!"

Kal-El's hands slid down from her shoulder's and splayed her waist.

"You are barely showing." he noted.

"Yeah but I can feel the babies moving in there." Lois said, giving him a wan smile. "And I want our babies to have both of their parents. Kal-El, something is wrong with this planet. We need to honor Zal-El and leave."

"We will, Lois. We will bury my brother and leave. But we will also be married here."

"I don't think there is time for that!"

"We will make the time." Kal-El said and let go of her. He then turned to walk towards the door, opening it, before turning back to her.

"I will send my mother up to see to you. You actually care that Zal-El is dead, so you will be a comfort to her. Of that, I am glad." he said as he blew her a kiss and left. Lois slowly sat down on the end of the bed that she had briefly shared with Zal-El. Yes, she cared. Because one day, Zal-El's child would learn that his father was killed before he was born.

* * *

Zor-El, his wife Alura and their daughter Kara, arrived at the compound soon after they were informed of the news about Zal-El. Kal-El managed to slip away over to Zod's compound to speak with Cera-Zod, who was a bit puzzled by something...

"Yes, I poisoned him but I have never seen that result."

Kal-El raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've used it before. That poison. Never have I seen or heard of anyone becoming skeletal like. That particular poison turns you blue and bloated."

Kal-El didn't like hearing that at all.

"So you're saying what?"

Cera-Zod folded her arms.

"Honestly? I think an autopsy needs to be performed. I'm suspicious that that body is not Zal-El's."

"Mother of Krypton!" Kal-El snapped. "Do you know what that means?"

"I poisoned him, Kal-El," Cera-Zod repeated, "there is no cure that he could've gotten ahold of in time to save him."

"But there **IS** one?" Kal-El asked.

"Yes but there wasn't time."

"You have just told me that you revealed our plan to him before the earthquake. You said the poison was starting to take effect, then the next thing you know, he was gone. Somehow, someway, he found a way to survive."

"No!" Cera-Zod shook her head. "It's not possible!"

"Fact it, Cera-Zod: my brother found someone's remains, put an eyepatch on him and has faked his own death! Which means that he is still a threat to the life I want with Lois!"

Cera-Zod continued to shake her head!

"The cure to that poison is a flower. A rare flower that is nowhere around here, Kal-El. The chances of Zal-El lurching out of here and finding it...I mean it has to be eaten! It didn't happen. We should just assume that that body is Zal-El's and just move on."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Kal-El hissed. "You have just finished telling me that you didn't think that body was Zal-El's because it was in skeleton form! You have not kept your end of our bargain. If we find out that that body is not Zal-El's, I will still expect you to keep your part of our deal."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Cera-Zod said firmly. Kal-El suddenly looked around.

"Where are those other two? The criminals you came here with?"

"Joker and Harley Quinn left about an hour ago. I sent them on their way. They were squeamish about the tremors. I told them they were nothing." Cera-Zod said dismissively. But she looked at Kal-El and could see that something else was wrong.

"What?" she asked in a surly tone.

"I don't think those tremors are nothing. Father knows something about them and somehow, Carter Hall and Lois are now under the delusion that Krypton is going to explode."

"There have never been earthquakes on this planet before, Kal-El. And yet if it was that dire, we would be evacuated, wouldn't we?"

"I think if there is any truth to it, then we need to make sure that your parents go in to the Phantom Zone, sooner rather than later. Zod and Faora on the warpath would be bad. But if Zal-El did not perish, then your parents and my brother, are two problems we don't need right now." Kal-El sighed.

* * *

Kara Zor-El didn't give two Kryptons, about Zal-El being dead. No one in their family had liked him or had much use for him anyway.

But she was very curious about Lois Lane-his Earth wife. She was curious about this woman who had managed to snare both Kal-El and Zal-El at the same time. She cornered Lois, literally, in a corner...

"So...you were pretending to be Cera-Zod to fool Kal-El and the rest of us, right?" Kara asked, looking her over. Lois noticed this and felt kind of defensive. And huffy too! Zal-El was a skeleton, for the love of Pete! She couldn't stop crying for him and her eyes were a bit swollen. He didn't deserve to suffer like that! And at the same time, Kal-El would be ticked off to see her crying that much over his brother. Lois had to balance her grief.

Now this cousin of Kal-El's, was giving her the third degree!

"My sister was being held prisoner by Zod. He was the one that offered me a chance to save her, if I agreed to be her."

"And Zal-El was coaching you? That's how you ended up married to him?"

"Does it matter anymore?" Lois asked, suddenly feeling tired.

"Well, no, I guess not. But what I don't get is what your plans were? I mean you were originally supposed to marry Kal-El as Cera-Zod. But the first time you came here, to do that, you were already married to Zal-El. How did you think you were going to get away with that?" Kara asked.

Lois shrugged.

"I was told Kal-El felt nothing for Cera-Zod. That he wouldn't want me. So I was going to marry him then go back to Earth with Zal-El."

"But what if Kal-El **HAD** wanted you on your wedding night? How would you have fended him off?"

"Do we really have to go into this now? I'm mourning my husband here."

"Oh come on, Lois Lane! You're probably relieved. I don't say that to be mean but now you can be with Kal-El openly! And Zal-El's dying would've happened soon enough. He had so many enemies...you should just be glad he's gone."

Lois felt her jaw clench. She realized that she was sick and tired of the implication, that she was too stupid to see what a bad person Zal-El had been. That she had somehow been tricked into loving and caring for him. Lois couldn't seem to explain to anyone, what her relationship with Zal-El had been like. And maybe she wasn't supposed to. Maybe it was something that only the two of them would ever understand.

She was spared from Kara's further questioning when Kal-El returned from somewhere. He walked over and gave Kara a cursory glance.

"Kara. It was good of you to come."

"Yes it was. Considering this is Zal-El we're talking about."

"I know." was Kal-El's response. "Where our are fathers?"

"They're looking over Zal-El's body. They want to see just what kind of poison was used." Kara said matter-of-factly. Alura was motioning to her and Kara excused herself to go and speak with her mother. Once she was gone, Lois put a hand on Kal-El's arm.

"Where were you? Your mother was looking for you! We need to leave this planet, Kal-El! I'm really creeped out!"

Kal-El looked around and then pulled Lois into an even further corner.

"I just spoke with Cera-Zod," he said in a low voice, "she said that the poison she used on Zal-El, would not have left him in a skeletal form. Not that quickly. I fear that my brother could still be alive. So yes, we are leaving...after we are married."

"What? You're telling me that that skeleton wasn't Zal-El?" Lois almost gasped. "Your parents will be thrilled! Your father and uncle will figure it out when they look at the body, right?"

"Lois," Kal-El said in a no-nonsense voice, " **WHO's** body did my brother use then? Someone he had probably killed before! Cera-Zod told Zal-El of the deal that was made, thinking the secret would die with him. If he is still alive, then we could all be in danger."

"Okay," Lois said, getting what he was saying but not getting it exactly, "then let's go now! We can be married on Earth!"

Carter Hall made his way over to them. Lois and Kal-El looked very animated.

"What? I can tell by your facial expression, Kal-El, that something **ELSE** is wrong." he noted.

Kal-El looked at Lois regretfully. She was right. He wanted to marry her on **HIS** planet so there would be no arguments as to the legitimacy of their union. But he could feel it within him, that Zal-El was still alive someplace, waiting to do God knows what.

"I want you to take Lois back to Earth. Tonight." he told Carter, who looked surprised, but secretly felt relief. This planet was in peril and Zal-El's murder wasn't helping things.

Lois reached for Kal-El's hand and he squeezed it.

"Come with us? Please?"

"I can't. I have responsibilities here. I will join you when I can." Kal-El said, touching her face briefly, before walking off. He moved through the room and accepted a few words of condolence from well meaning neighbors, before moving towards his father's lab. But when he tried to enter, Zor-El came out and blocked him.

"Uncle? Is Father inside?"

"Yes, Kal-El and what we found was much more serious than we thought." Zor-El said in a no-nonsense tone.

"What do you mean, besides the obvious? My brother being dead is about as bad as it gets, right?" Kal-El asked, unsure of what his uncle was getting at here. Zor-El moved Kal-El away from the lab door and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Kal-El...that is **NOT** your brother! It is not Zal-El! We could tell that the remains appear to be of Earth origin."

Kal-El was more horrified than he lead on at that moment! How would a dead Earthling end up here?

"Was this someone who had been recently deceased?"

"Yes. This man died today. He was poisoned with a quick acting agent. But what is disturbing is that the corpse's appearance here, makes us believe that someone wanted us to think this was Zal-El. And in all likelihood, it is some rogue faction of Zod's. Someone looking to support him." Zor-El said, as if he were certain of his facts.

"Uncle Zor-El, if this is true, then where is Zal-El? Why has he not returned to the compound?"

"Maybe he knows he is in danger and is trying to throw the killers off track. Lois and the babies could be in danger. I am going to let your mother and the other family members know, quietly. You might want to see to your father." Zor-El said and walked off.

Kal-El glared after his uncle! Mother of Krypton, he had suspected something like this! Cera-Zod's suspicions had been on point! Zal-El was loose someplace and fully aware of what his plans had been. He could come back here at anytime and point a finger at him-and Lois!

Kal-El hurried into the laboratory. Jor-El needed to know just exactly what they could be facing as a family. He found his father looking over the skeleton and heard Lois's words in his head. Was he really ready to confess that he had planned to kill his own brother? Especially when efforts were made to bring him back into the family?

Jor-El turned slightly when he saw him.

"Zor-El told you?"

"Yes, Father. About Zal-El..."

"Your brother is clearly in hiding. This body was used as a ruse to make Zod's men think they had killed him. I think the best approach is to continue to allow people to think he is dead. Just family members will know the truth. Including Lois."

"Father!" Kal-El almost exploded. "If this is true then why are you not questioning where this dead body came from? An Earthling? Who is it? Did Zal-El force poison upon this man?"

"This man is probably an assassin from Earth that was sent to dispose of your brother! Kal-El, we are going to have to trust that Zal-El knows what he is doing. There is no time for much else."

"Because of the tremors? Carter Hall has scared Lois half to death with talk of Krypton exploding. I am sending her back to Earth for now. Then I will join her later."

"Son, this planet is in danger. And we need to begin evacuating."

Kal-El took a step back!

"How long have you known about this?"

"Not long. Your uncle and I were unsure, so we said nothing, as to not cause a panic. The point being, we need to make sure that all members of the House of Zod are remanded permanently to the Phantom Zone. And that includes Cera-Zod."

"What?" Kal-El asked, trying to quell is growing unease.

"Does that girl take us for fools? She has some hand in what is happening to your brother! I know it!"

"Yes but that has to be proven. I think your first theory is most likely-that supporters of Zod's have done this. Cera-Zod cares nothing for her family, remember?"

Jor-El paused then nodded in agreement.

"Of course Her lack of feeling for her own family is what began this whole mess, wasn't it? Kal-El, since you are the father of one of Lois's babies, you should accompany her to Earth. But I think you should return as soon as she is on the planet. Things are bad enough between your brother and yourself. If he thinks you're on Earth, again, trying to steal his wife..."

"She had been stolen, Father. Permanently. What Zal-El is 'going through' is all the more proof that he is an unfit husband and would be an even more unfit father." Kal-El said, before turning and walking out of the lab. He was not going to send Lois back to Earth with Carter Hall alone. He would be leaving with her.

* * *

Lois and Carter hurried upstairs to begin packing! Carter stopped Lois as she was about to enter her room.

"There's a ship leaving out of here in an hour! Just grab what you can and let's get the hell out of dodge, okay?"

"Yeah, alright." Lois said hesitantly.

"What?" Carter asked.

"You know what! I want Kal-El to come with us! How can he not think that something is going on with this planet? And what if Zal-El is alive? What is he thinking?"

"Nothing good! Which is why we need to get a move on." Carter told her. Lois nodded in agreement and went into her room, closing the door behind her. The room was dark and the only light was coming from her laptop. She frowned. She didn't remember even turning it on today.

Lois was halfway across the room, moving towards it, when someone grabbed her hair and she was pulled back against a hard body! She parted her lips to scream and was rewarded with a rag in her mouth. Her arms were secured and quickly tied behind her back and she spit the rag out and tried to scream, but was cut off by a large hand!

She also felt a prick in her shoulder...

As she slumped into unconsciousness, Zal-El picked up his wife and headed towards their terrace. Down below, Joker and Harley Quinn were waiting. They planned to take a transport ship off of Krypton and at one point, it would be dropping two of them off on a space station.

The other two, Zal-El and Lois, would be heading elsewhere. A location that Zal-El was not going to share with anyone, until they arrived there.


	24. Chapter 24

Lois couldn't be sure, but as she started to come to, she could've sworn she heard a blender running! A blender, along with voices.

"If I have to drink one more glass of this slop!" Zal-El half gagged. Harley Quinn ran the blender a few more times. The rare flower that saved Zal-El's hide, was being ground in there, along with a healthy dose of apple cider vinegar **AND** castor oil!

Joker peered at Zal-El closely. Yes, he did indeed look better. He grinned maniacally as he thought about the original pilot of this vessel they had 'commandeered'. He was given a nice, healthy dose of poison-an old family recipe in Joker's family. The man had gagged and cried out for a short while, before quickly turning to skeleton form! A stray eye patch was found by Harley Quinn and together, they delivered the pilot's body to the House of El-and during an earthquake no less!

Cera-Zod had seemingly forgotten that she had used the poison she tried to kill Zal-El with, before, and in The Joker's presence. She had also told him what the antidote was, in case an enemy used it on her. He knew her M.O. when it came to killing by poison and found the flower while Cera-Zod was jeering at her mother, in prison.

Harley Quinn had been a bit apprehensive about betraying Cera-Zod. Joker reminded her of what would happen to the both of them, if a highly valued member of the Legion of Doom was killed off without Lionel Luthor's say so.

Zal-El downed the wretched glass of cure quickly, then slammed the glass down! He gave The Joker and Harley Quinn somber looks.

"You both saved me. It is not a debt I will soon forget."

"Nor would we want you to." The Joker purred. "You're the most prized member of the Legion of Doom."

"Well," Harley Quinn corrected, "you're the one that Lionel likes the most. And we wouldn't let anything happen to you. Plus I like Lo. She's just a little confused right now."

"Kal-El's pawing at her, certainly hasn't helped things, have they?" Joker asked in a prying manner.

"No. But I've made arrangements that will take care of the problem." Zal-El said ominously, as Lois suddenly made her way into their area, still slightly groggily from the drug. She glared at the three of them!

"Why are we on a ship? What have you all done?" Lois hissed, struggling to make sense of her surroundings. Zal-El hurried over towards her and put his arms around her.

"Come along, Lois. You need to rest."

But Lois lurched out of his hold unexpectantly and demanded answers!

"I don't want to rest! I want you to tell me why you pretended to be dead! I watched your mother cradle your 'skeleton' in her arms! Who was that guy if it wasn't you?"

"The pilot of this ship." Harley Quinn chirped.

"And this ship is flying, how?" Lois asked skeptically.

"Lois, I do know something about ships. It is required schooling for a half a semester in most Kryptonian schools." Zal-El said with authority.

"He charged a lot. He had it coming." Joker sniffed, now turning away briefly to fix a martini for himself and Harley Quinn.

"Well then, Zal-El, you turn this ship back! Back to Krypton! It is going to blow up and we need to get people out of there! You have to go back for your family!"

"Lois," Zal-El said in a continued patient tone, "I know that the quakes were off putting, but the planet is not going to blow up. Where would you get an idea like that? Kal-El?"

"Your father. Carter overheard your father and uncle talking about it! They've known for awhile and just didn't know how to say anything."

Joker and Harley Quinn now stared at Lois with interest, but Zal-El still seemed skeptical.

"If something of that magnitude were going to happen, my father and uncle would act sooner, rather than later. What you're saying makes no sense."

"It would make sense if you had been there! But no, you were off faking your own death!"

Zal-El had had quite enough of Lois's tirade! He looked over at Joker and Harley Quinn.

"Leave us!"

Joker didn't especially want to leave but the warning look Zal-El gave them, made him decide that it would be wise just to do as he ordered. He and Harley Quinn disappeared into the cockpit.

Once they were gone, Zal-El turned his full attention to his wife.

"I took precautions, Lois, to protect the life that I have fought so hard to have with you. Can you understand that?"

"I understand that Krypton is going to blow up! Kablooey! We have to go back and get everyone!"

"Everyone being Kal-El? And that other man your father sent along to keep you from me?"

Lois sighed deeply, then answered him.

"Zal-El, I knew Cera-Zod and Kal-El were up to something. I planned to stay with you so that they might reconsider. I told Kal-El that I planned to honor our marriage...I thought maybe if I just refused to have anything to do with him, he'd see that what he wanted to do would destroy your parents."

Zal-El said nothing to that.

"You love us both. I have come to accept that. I am going to ask you to stay with me for a year. If you cannot find it in yourself to close your heart to Kal-El then I will end our union." he told her.

Lois shook her head.

"You faked your death instead of coming to me with this offer! You kidnapped me off of Krypton! We need to talk about that first!"

Zal-El's response to that was to leap forward, grab her about the waist and pull her back into the room she had awoken in! Once they were inside, Zal-El closed the door behind them.

"Do you remember the last time we were on a ship together?"

Lois said nothing, but nodded.

"We were on our way to Krypton. You were going to marry Kal-El and then we were going to return to Earth and live as man and wife. Away from my family's prying eyes. Away from Kal-El. Do you remember how you felt on that ship?" Zal-El asked softly.

Lois turned away from him. Of course she remembered how she felt! How they had stood looking out into the deep darkness of space together, so sure of how their future was going to be. She had molded herself against him, enjoying the exciting feel of just being near him...his hardened manhood pressed against her...

"I remember." Lois said softly. Zal-El reached out to caress her back.

"One year. I will drop you off at our destination and then go back to help on Krypton. If what you are saying is correct. I still think it is a trick."

Lois turned to face him.

"What do you mean, 'drop me off'? I'm coming with you!"

"No. You are not. If our marriage is to have any kind of chance, then we must have the time alone that we should have had in the first place. Let us just say that we are going on a honeymoon."

"And if I don't agree to this? You would actually just leave your family to die?"

" **YOU** are my family, Lois. And I am sure an evacuation plan is being put in to play as we speak. I will help and then return to you so we can begin our life together."

"Zal-El..."

"We are starting a family. We are already married. Kal-El could have easily married you on Earth. He did not for the same reasons that he couldn't be bothered to marry Tess Mercer. What we need is time to begin a life for ourselves and our children." he said, cupping her chin and bringing her lips to his for a soft, feathery kiss.

It would be moments later that Harley Quinn would think about knocking on that tell tale door, only to be stopped by the persistent but firm squeaks of a mattress, followed by the deafening sounds of two bodies slapping together steadily. Harley Quinn smiled and backed away. She was going to ask Zal-El if he was sure of the location they were taking Lois to. But from the sounds of things in there, she now had her answer.

On the other side of the door, Lois and Zal-El lay sandwiched together, drenched in the aftermath of a passion that just would not die. Maybe this is the way things were meant to be. All Lois did know, as Zal-El's head nestled against the crook of her neck, was that Zal-El's being alive would be a problem for Kal-El and Cera-Zod. And Kal-El would never be convinced that his twin brother should have never been born.

* * *

 **KRYPTON**

The eventual destruction of Krypton, was not a quick process.

The next set of tremors were more violent than the previous two. But worse yet, Lois could not be found anywhere.

" **THERE IS NO TIME TO GET TO THE SHIPS! THE PHANTOM ZONE IS OUR ONLY HOPE!** " Jor-El screamed.

" **WHERE IS LOIS?** " Kal-El yelled. Carter managed to return down the stairs all while dodging falling debris!

" **SHE'S NOT IN HER ROOM! BUT HER LAPTOP IS STILL THERE!** " Carter yelled.

" **SHE WOULD NEVER LEAVE THAT!** " Kal-El replied. The two men stared at one another. Zal-El had taken Lois and if they ever hoped to find her, then they needed to save their own lives first!

Zor-El grabbed on to Kara, who looked back at the two men!

" **WE HAVE TO GO INTO THE PHANTOM ZONE! IT'S OUR ONLY CHANCE!** "

" **I'LL TAKE MY CHANCES WITH THE SHIPS!** " Carter yelled and made his way out of the compound.

" **HE'LL BE KILLED!** " Kal-El yelled but there was nothing to be done about it. And he had to hope that Zal-El really did take Lois! Otherwise...

Kal-El could not bear to think about that! He followed after his family, who were headed to Jor-El's lab. He had the means to take them to 'safety' from there.

Meanwhile, Carter managed to make his way to the crumbling space station, along with with surprisingly, Cera-Zod(or not so surprisingly). Carter also saw something else.

Zal-El returning from someplace in an escape pod! He had to have flown that from a ship! One that maybe Lois had been on! Carter could not leave this crumbling planet without knowing what had happened to her!

He managed to right himself, while still lurching around from the tremors, to reach Zal-El, who looked appalled at what was happening! Part of the landing dock broke off and disappeared down into a sphere of nothingness.

" **WHERE IS LOIS? WHERE IS SHE?** " Carter screamed.

Zal-El managed to pry the Earthling's fingers off of his shirt! He was lucky Zal-El did not have the time to give him a backhand!

" **SHE IS WITH ME! WHERE SHE BELONGS! ARE MY PARENTS SAFE?** "

" **THEY ARE GOING INTO THE PHANTOM ZONE! THERE WAS NO TIME TO EVACUATE...** "

Carter was cut off by screams! Large parts of the planet had opened up and swallowed people whole! Zal-El stared at all of the death and chaos, unable to believe this was happening! Lois had been right! And from the looks of things, there was nothing he could do! If everyone from the House of El had went into the Phantom Zone, then they could get out and start anew on another planet.

He turned around to try and reach his pod, but saw that Carter had commandeered it and had taken off! The pod itself barely missed being hit by a boulder! Damn him! The controls were still set for the ship he had left Lois, Joker and Harley Quinn on! He would find Lois and reunite her with Kal-El!

Zal-El saw one last remaining ship that looked as if it could actually be airborne. He made his way to it, his heart beating wildly! Could he get off of this planet without losing his own life? How could his father and uncle not said anything about this?

He reached the ship and closed the door. When he turned to head towards the cockpit, he got quite a surprise.

Cera-Zod was inside. Along with Zod, who was pointing a laser gun at his own daughter. He motioned for her to stand by Zal-El.

"Zal-El. How kind of you to join us."

"Zod. We do not have time for this." Zal-El said calmly. Something hit the top of the ship.

"He's right, Father! Just let us fly out of here!" Cera-Zod snapped. Zod smiled calmly.

"My dear, you won't need a ship to get where you are going. I have been in touch with Darkseid. He wants his wife back. It seems your son, my grandson, is not faring so well without a mother."

Zal-El looked over at Cera-Zod.

"You were with Darkseid? Why?"

"Father sold me to him." Cera-Zod said coolly.

"Now that is a lie," Zod said, "and I did not appreciate you telling your mother that. You know, she and Lor-Zod were put in the Phantom Zone, just as the quakes began. I managed to kill the guards and escape. I understand that Lor-Zod has the ability to leave that prison. So I will be reunited with your mother, fairly soon."

"So," Zal-El said calmly, "you plan to give Cera-Zod back to Darkseid. What about me?"

"Oh, I suppose I was not clear: you are going with her. Darkseid has always admired your animal cunning. You are going to be his son as well. I warned him that you are quite capable of betrayal, but he didn't seem to care."

"Father," Cera-Zod said in a cajoling manner, "what would it take for you to forget this and just go to Earth? You'd like it there."

"Oh I will, yes. And nothing." Zod said as the ship suddenly took off on it's own and streaked through space! But Zal-El and Cera-Zod knew what was happening. Darkseid had the ability to pull the ship towards his universe!

"Don't do this! He'll make you stay with him!" Cera-Zod warned.

"Darkseid has always been a man of his word. And I think having you back will suffice." Zod said drolly.

"I made a deal with him. He won't want me." Cera-Zod countered.

"We'll see. I will be going with you two to make him understand that I am a man of my word. Zal-El, you are quiet. You must be thinking about your beloved Earthling that you betrayed me for. I would've forced you to bring her as well, but I see she is nowhere around."

"And she will stay that way." Zal-El said coolly. He would suffer whatever he needed to and bide his time on Apokolips. And when he finally found the means to escape, he would be reunited with Lois, and their child, again.

* * *

 **PHANTOM ZONE-**

Kal-El awoke and began coughing! He had sand in his mouth! Why did he have sand in his mouth?

He sat up quickly and looked up and around. There were also two suns. Mother of Krypton! What kind of nightmare had his father envisioned for the criminally inclined? Kal-El got up and looked around for signs of anyone else. He saw Kara's blonde head and hurried over to her!

"Kara? Kara?"

Kara coughed and sputtered, before opening her eyes!

"Kal-El? Oh God, where are we?"

"You know where." he said pulling her up. "But I do not see anyone else. Our parents must have landed elsewhere."

"Do you think Krypton blew up by now?" Kara asked, brushing sand out of her hair.

"I don't want to think about it." Kal-El said curtly. "I cannot believe our fathers just let this happen! There had to be a way to stop the destruction of our home. When we get out of here, we will need to start anew elsewhere."

"Our fathers didn't 'let' this happen. And they are brilliant but what could they have really done? We need to find everyone and get to the portal." Kara said.

"Yes, and we have to make sure that no one else **BUT** us, gets out." Kal-El said, looking off into the distance. He saw a band of thugs coming their way. Kara squinted at them.

"Who are they?"

"Kryptonians that actually belong here. Let's go this way." Kal-El said and he and Kara began to make the trek to find their loved ones, in the opposite direction. Kara glanced backwards to see if the ruffians were gaining on them.

"What if we need to go the opposite way to find everyone?" she asked.

"Then it will take us ten times longer to be reunited." Kal-El said. "Let's just keep moving."

"I cannot help but think that this would be the perfect place for Zal-El." Kara said wryly.

Kal-El did want to think about **HIM**! Cera-Zod had failed to kill him and now he and Lois still had to worry about his being in their lives. He had to get out of here and find her! He thought of Carter Hall briefly. If that man made it off of Krypton, Kal-El was sure that he would be searching for Lois as well. He took some comfort in that fact as he and Kara continued to hurry along.

* * *

Lois was surprised that the ship took them back to Earth.

"What is this? I thought Zal-El was taking me someplace else?" she asked Joker. Joker grinned!

"Zal-El is melodramatic, isn't he? No, he said he wanted you to stay at some renovated farm house he had fixed up for the two of you. Of course the renovations, furniture and the farm animals were paid for by the Legion of Doom."

Lois said nothing as she thought of the farm house in Smallville, that she and Zal-El had stayed in, the first time they had made love.

Then the next day, Zal-El had killed Tess Mercer.

"I picked out the bedspread pattern and everything. Oh and I fixed up the guest room...you know, for when you have Puddin' and me over." Harley Quinn said proudly. Lois refrained from saying that that was never happening.

"Thanks, Harley Quinn." was Lois's response.

Suddenly, an alarm went off and Joker frowned.

"What is that?" Lois asked. She was already worried about Kal-El, Carter and Zal-El. She could not help but think that something had went wrong. That Krypton had blown up and all three of them had lost their lives...

"It's the pod hold. Zal-El has returned." Joker said, looking confused.

"I thought he was going to meet us?" Harley Quinn asked. Joker took out a gun and he and Harley Quinn headed towards the escape pod hold. Lois stayed put and peered after them. It was clear that they did not think that it was Zal-El that had returned! What the hell did that mean? That someone had robbed Zal-El of his pod?

Lois heard scuffling and crying out, before the door opened and Carter Hall quickly entered the ship, turned and locked the pod hold door, then hit a button that read 'detach'.

"Carter? Why did you come here in Zal-El's pod? And what are you doing to those two?"

The pod hold detached from the rest of the ship and seemingly floated away! Lois ran to a window so she could see what was happening!

"Don't worry about those two-not that they're worth worrying over. There are two escape pods in there. They'll probably get in them and head to the nearest space station." Carter said as if he could care less if they did or not.

Lois continued to look out of the window and right as rain, she saw two escape pods jettison out of the hold! She looked back at Carter.

"I have no love for those two either, but I didn't want to see them die. What happened? How did you end up in Zal-El's pod?" Lois asked. But Carter needed a drink after all of that! He poured himself one, then sat down and closed his eyes.

"Carter? Are you going to answer me?"

He opened his eyes and looked up at Lois, who was standing over him looking gloriously beautiful.

"Krypton is gone, Lois. Or at least it was in the process of being gone when I left. Kal-El and his family entered the Phantom Zone to save themselves from destruction."

"There was no time to evacuate?" Lois asked, horrified.

"No. In a effed up way, you should be glad Zal-El did kidnap you! Where was he anyway?"

"He was hiding in my room with his two 'accomplices'. Carter, he asked me to stay with him or a year. I don't know what to do or..."

Carter stood up and set down his drink. He then touched her shoulders.

"This is the reality: I don't think Zal-El made it out of there alive. I saw Cera-Zod trying to escape and I just don't think she made it either. Kal-El and any member of his family, has to escape that prison without letting other prisoners out. They're also probably fighting for their lives here. I don't think you'll be seeing either Kal-El or Zal-El, anytime soon."

He felt Lois's body stiffen at that news and she pulled out of his hold. She turned away from him and stared out of the window. This was not an outcome she had ever thought about or planned on. Her first instinct had been to stay with Zal-El, just to keep Kal-El from murdering him.

But that didn't happen exactly. Kal-El and Cera-Zod did try and kill him. But they failed. And Lois was not prepared to live through repeated, failed attempts on Zal-El's life. If he had returned here, then she would have agreed to the one year deal.

Kal-El...Kal-El would find a way out of the Phantom Zone and come to her. She would wait. She would raise the twins alone until he came for her.

But Carter Hall turned her around, away from the window.

"Your father sent me here to protect you. There is no telling how long Kal-El will have to stay in that prison until you can be reunited with him."

"I know. I realize that now." Lois said, drawing some strength from God knows where. She would just have to do what she had to do, alone.

"I want you to marry me, Lois Lane. Marry me and the moment Kal-El returns for you, our marriage will end. Null and void." Carter said, his eyes locking on hers.


	25. Chapter 25

**TWO YEARS LATER-**

Lois Lane Hall stared at the costume that hung in Carter's special attic 'office' The wings looked off white, as if they could use a good dip in some bleach.

She shook her head and began peering on Carter's desk, knowing she should stay out of here, but unable to help herself. The boys were down for a nap and now that she had a moment to herself, before the barbecue, Lois felt like she needed to snoop.

She spotted a copy of her best selling book 'The Final Days Of Krypton' peeking out from under other files, as if Carter had never gotten around to reading it. Lois pulled the book gently out from underneath the pile. She didn't blame him. Lois had told the truth about everything. Including the love affairs she had had with both Kal-El and Zal-El. Those parts alone helped sales go through the roof.

Carter didn't like reading about them. But then again, Carter needed to be realistic about what their relationship was. It would never be what she had had with the men from the House of El, but it was not without it's own passion. Just a different, low key type.

Lois didn't bother putting the book back where it was, as she turned to look back at those dingy wings again! As soon as Carter and her had returned to Earth he told her the truth about himself: that he was a 'Thanagarian'...and he had died over and over again and that he was some kind of superhero.

Carter was very open about the 'superhero' part and he had formed an alliance with the 'Batman' of Gotham City'. That is actually where she and Carter had moved to after the twins were born.

Lois did not like to think about the birth. It had been beastly and she cried not from the physical pain, but because Kal-El could not be there with her. And it took tremendous effort to stem the guilt she felt for sending Zal-El to his death. He had been on Krypton when it blew up, she knew that now.

Kal-El was in the Phantom Zone and after two years, had been unable to find a way out. Not a safe way for himself or his family. Lois couldn't imagine what things were like for them in that hellhole.

Lois's father had cautioned her to put Krypton, Kal-El and Zal-El out of her mind. She had children to think about raising, and a man that was willing to marry her and be a father to them. Plus she could still find a way to work at The Daily Planet.

So Lois Lane came back down to Earth, figuratively and literally, and married Carter Hall.

Lucy was upset, of course, claiming that she had secretly loved Carter all of these years and not Lor-Zod! But Lois couldn't be mad at her younger sister. All of this started with her. And she would not be a best selling author, working in journalism, or the mother of twin boys named, Adam and Eric, if it had not been Lucy's Kryptonian theft.

And Shelby took quite awhile to warm up to Carter. Carter pretended he didn't care if the golden retriever ever took to him, but Lois saw him trying. And eventually his patience was rewarded. Shelby loved Carter as much as the boys or Lois.

They both favored their real fathers, looks wise. And unfortunately, Lois suspected that Adam was Kal-El's and Eric was Zal-El's. And that was just from the way they behaved.

Adam was so sweet! He was always concerned about whether birds would get to eat and Lois and Carter helped him set out food for them. Adam would call to them to come back to eat, then look puzzled when they would not come towards the food. Just thinking about it made Lois smile.

Eric...was not Adam. Not only did Eric not give a damn whether birds ate or not, but he wanted all of Lois's attention and punched at Adam when she look too long with him. Carter forced him to take time-outs in another room, and he would emerge looking sorry and teary eyed and then go back to re-offend!

Yes, Lois strongly suspected that Eric was Zal-El's son and Adam was Kal-El's. There probably was a way to prove it, but at this point and time, she did not want to. Her father was the only person that Eric did seem to listen to and there were times when Lois thought that about just dropping him off with 'The General' for a week, just to see if he could shape his grandson up.

There was a framed picture of Carter with the boys, also sitting on the desk. Lois picked it up to stare at it, just as Carter entered the attic room. He knew she had been snooping but they had no secrets from one another.

Well, Lois knew mostly everything about him. He could not tell her, for example, that Bruce Wayne, who was coming to their barbecue today, was Batman. Lois had written a few stories for the Daily Planet about the the hero via e-mail to Perry White. But it was obvious Lois didn't think much of him and she didn't like Carter working with him.

And it would probably make things doubly worse if Lois knew that Bruce's girlfriend, Barbara Gordon was Batgirl. Lois had once said that she suspected 'Batgirl' was some jump off of Batman's and probably couldn't really even fight!

So some things, were better not known.

"I thought I might find you in here." Carter said, now walking over to meet her at his desk.

Lois glanced up at his Hawkman uniform, before moving to walk out of the room. Carter threw up his hands!

"I thought we were past this!"

Lois turned around.

"We were until I realized you were working with Batman. I thought you were going out and fighting crime by yourself. You know who he is and you won't tell me!" Lois protested. Carter walked up to her and rested both hands on her waist.

"You know I can't tell you that. And you know why. That's what comes from doing what we do. I need your support on this."

"Hey!" Lois snapped, pulling out of his grip. "I am supporting you by pretending to people that I have no idea who Hawkman is! You'd think you could trust me with Batman's identity!"

"Is is not my secret to tell, Lois! I don't get why you can't understand that?" Carter asked, his mood on edge. Bruce and Barbara were coming over today and with the way his wife's mind was working, he didn't want her to even suspect she was barbecuing with Batman and Batgirl!

"Alright," Lois said lightly, pretending to agree, "don't tell me then."

Carter raised a brow.

"And that would be alright with you?"

Lois's response to that was for to walk over to the attic door and lock it. She then turned back to face her husband before pulling off the sleeveless sweater she had been wearing. She did it quickly, causing her breasts to bob up and down fiercely, before she threw it aside.

Carter felt the same chasm of lust well up inside of him, that always showed itself whenever he looked at Lois naked.

"Don't. I'm not going to be swayed..."

"You don't have to be swayed, Carter. Why would I be swaying you? I just want to make love to my husband. Right now. Why would you think my wanting to know Batman's identity and our lovemaking, were even REMOTELY related?" Lois asked innocently as her pants disappeared. She then hooked her thumbs into the inside of her underwear and slowly brought them down...

"Oh damnit!" Carter cursed as he quickly removed his clothing! His erect manhood sprang into view once he dropped his pants. He was not telling her a damned thing! He owed it to the Justice League and was going to consider this a test of his loyalty, that was all.

It was less than a moment later that Lois helped her husband find the right angle, while hoisting her right leg up against his shoulder as she bucked feverishly upon his swollen rigidness. Carter quickly matched her almost punishing pace while kneading one of her firm buttocks. They stared at one another with hungry passion.

But it would be Carter Hall, after almost losing himself in mindless pleasure, that would end up telling Lois that Batman was Bruce Wayne.

* * *

Lois eyed Bruce Wayne when he wasn't looking at her, then smiled when she caught his eye. Good God! Who would have ever thought that someone that appeared to be nothing more than some rich, spoiled, womanizing billionaire, was secretly a hero in disguise?

Still, Lois wondered what made him do what it was he did, nightly here in Gotham? She suspected his parents being murdered right in front of him, might be part of this whole thing. But she would love to interview him.

But alas, she could not, hence her promise to Carter. She watched as Bruce and Carter disappeared someplace inside the house. Her husband had left the meat on the grill unattended so she took over cooking duties.

Meanwhile, Carter was getting some news that he did not want to hear...

"Are you sure?" Carter asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. The satellites I own have discovered 'something' that left the area where the Phantom Zone is purported to be. And whatever it is, it landed in Smallville."

"Okay but you said there was another 'something' as well?

"Yes. Something else came out of an area that from what I can tell, has nothing in it. No planet, craters, anything. It landed at the same time in another part of Smallville as well."

Carter ran a hand through his hair. If these things had been meteors or something large, they'd know about it by now. Bruce could see his friend was upset and tried to offer some comfort.

"I think one of those things is Kal-El. Or God forbid, a real criminal that deserves to be in there."

"And the other blip? I mean what the hell could that be?" Carter asked, feeling agitated.

"Whatever it is, we'll deal with it. And so will Lois and you." Bruce said quietly.

"I'm getting ready to lose everything here, Bruce! And I knew this day was coming. I knew once Kal-El figured a way out of the that prison...but I was not prepared to be so happy. I was not prepared to become attached to children that I love as my own! All of that could be gone in a couple of minutes with what Kal-El can do!"

"Okay, but you have to let Lois deal with it. She had a good head on her shoulders, Carter. And I think that she's through with all of this Kryptonian excitement. She has Adam and Eric to think about now. Bringing Kal-El into their lives would totally turn their world upside down."

"Does General Lane know?" Carter asked.

"Probably." Bruce replied. "Look, let's get back. I'll take over the barbecuing and you talk to Lois. You're right. Kal-El could get here at any time."

Meanwhile, Eric had decided that the Paw Patrol action figure that Grandpa had given Adam, was better than his. It was one of the action figures named 'Chase' and he wanted it! He made his way over to his twin and snatched it away from him!

"NO!" Adam cried out. Lois handed over control of the barbecue to Barbara, then moved to break up yet another fight between her sons. She got down on their level.

"Eric! Give Adam back Chase!"

"No!" Eric yelled. Lois snatched the figure from him and he hit her on the arm! Lois swatted him on the arm in kind, and he began bawling, just as Carter and Bruce returned.

"Alright, alright, what's going on?" Carter asked, picking up Eric. Shelby came out of the house as well, dove into the pool and swam to the other side. He then got out using the steps and shook out, before joining Barbara by the barbecue.

"Mommy is mean!" Eric sobbed. Lois looked at Carter.

"Take him inside for a time out. And not in the play room." Lois instructed. Carter shook his head at Eric, who was wailing all the way into the house. Shelby jumped up onto a chaise to wait for the meal. Bruce stared after Carter and Eric. He now knew why he did not have kids!

Meanwhile, Lois smoothed Adam's dark hair.

"There. Mommy wasn't going to let him take Chase from you. Now why don't you put that away before he ends up in the pool or lost, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." Adam agreed. Shelby ambled off of the chaise and followed Adam back inside. Lois noticed Bruce was looking at her and she wondered if that private chat Carter had had with him before, concerned her knowing his true identity?

"You know, Lois, I was re-reading your book the other day." Bruce said.

"Really? That's two more times than Carter has actually read it."

"Carter is busy...you know how it is."

"Hmmm." Lois said in response, trying not to let her eyes wander over his features. No, she could not say could've guessed that under the Batman mask, it was this man. Then again, that cowl, facially, covered up a lot.

"Anyway, I thought the part about your sending Zal-El to help evacuate Krypton was interesting."

Lois stiffened.

"Why would you find **THAT** part interesting? Zal-El died."

Bruce folded his arms.

"But did he? I don't mean to dredge up unpleasant memories, Lois. I don't. But Carter said he took his craft to escape. There was one left behind for him to use."

Lois just stared at him as if he were stupid!

"Okay, but if there had been a ship left behind that he could 'use', then he would have come back here. The only way he would not be in his child's life, is if he couldn't. Because he was dead." Lois said, now looking around him as her cousin Chloe and her boyfriend, Jimmy Olson, came out by the pool. They both lived in Smallville, in her former apartment over the The Talon. Lois excused herself from Bruce to walk over to them.

Barbara motioned Bruce over to the barbecue.

"What was that about?"

"We're going to have to cut this gathering short," Bruce said, "I think Kal-El managed to escape the Phantom Zone."

"Oh." Barbara said. "Carter can't be too pleased. I mean I know he didn't want to see him or his family locked in there, but Carter has to be wondering what this means for him and his own family?"

"He is. And we need to go to the spot where Kal-El landed."

"Okay, but what was all that talk with Lois about Zal-El?" Barbara asked.

"Because something else landed here at the same time Kal-El did, but from a completely different direction. And I can't help but think it's Zal-El." Bruce said grimly.

Meanwhile, Lois glanced over at Bruce and Barbara.

"Bruce is being a real wipe today. He said something rude about my book and now suddenly, I am not in the mood to be nice to him." Lois griped. She noticed Jimmy and Chloe had funny looks on their faces.

"Okay...what's up? You look like you have bad news that you don't want to tell me."

Jimmy put an arm around Chloe, as she spoke.

"Kal-El escaped the Phantom Zone and came to our apartment, thinking you still lived there. We sort of told him what had went on during his imprisonment and he is less than thrilled. You'd better go to him, Lo, before he comes here." Chloe advised.

* * *

Lois peered out of the window. Chloe, Jimmy, Barbara and Bruce seemed to be having a good time, though Bruce glanced towards the house every once and awhile.

"So," Carter said resignedly, "Bruce, Barbara and I need to get to the spot where Kal-El landed. I think we should do all we can to help him get his family out of there. You know, they asked me to go in there with them and I chose to take my chances. If I hadn't, I don't even want to think about what could have happened."

"I know." Lois said, stroking his arm. "But...why is Barbara going to the site with you?"

Ooops.

"Well, she's..."

"She's 'who', Carter?"

"Look, can we discuss this later. Don't ask me about Barbara Gordon and I won't ask you what you plan to tell Kal-El."

"What I plan to tell him is that he can see the boys whenever he likes, but that I'm a married woman now." Lois told him.

"Do you think it will be that easy? I was there, Lois, remember? You two were pretty intense."

"I'm done with intense, okay? Just go. Go see what's going on. Hopefully Kal-El just brought only himself out of that prison."

"That's what's we're going to find out." Carter said grimly.

* * *

Lois got Jimmy and Chloe to agree to watch the boys and she drove to Smallville, filled with dread, excitement and fear.

At least she did not have to tell Kal-El the news that she had married Carter Hall. But knowing how demanding Kal-El was, she didn't honestly think that he would agree to any kind of custody agreement. He would want the boys and her.

She turned down the street where The Talon was and found a rare, nice parking spot. She slowly got out and walked into the restaurant.

To her surprise and shock, the first thing she saw was Lex Luthor, ringing up! When he finished with the last customer, he stared at her with an expression she could not read.

"Lois Lane Hall. As I live in breathe."

"Lex...you're working here?"

"I do still own it. I have been unable to keep good help."

"You had good help that you fired. Now if you will excuse me..."

"Chloe and Jimmy left out of here awhile ago. They aren't home." Lex huffed and walked off towards a store room. Lois waited until he disappeared, hurried up the stairs and opened the apartment door...

She was pulled into Kal-El's hard arms before the door could be closed, and his demanding mouth searched hers for a response that she could not afford to give him. She broke off the kiss.

"Hey. You look great for someone that was in the Phantom Zone." she said meekly, knowing that that wasn't much of hello.

Kal-El just stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"Your cousin told me everything. I sensed that Carter Hall's interest in you went beyond what it should, the moment I met him."

"Kal-El, I want you to listen to me: this isn't his fault. I was pregnant and alone. You were gone, Zal-El died on Krypton because of me! I begged him to go back and help evacuate and he did that-for me! My father was not going to let me walk around this planet, unmarried with Kryptonian children. Carter stepped up. He is a great husband and father. The boys..."

"Chloe showed me a picture." Kal-El allowed, his eyes traveling over her. Lois could not figure out if what she was saying was really sinking in.

"Then you understand why I did what I did?"

"I understand. I am just not hearing what your plans are to end this."

"My plans to end what?"

"Your sham of a marriage, Lois. I am grateful to Carter Hall for all they has done for **OUR** family, but that is over. I need to see my sons."

 _This was going worse than I expected, Lois thought._

"My marriage is not a sham, Kal-El. And we need to find a way to work things out between us, for the boys sake. Carter is willing to cooperate in anyway. Chloe said that you need help getting Jor-El, Lara and everyone else out of the Phantom Zone. We could get Lor-Zod out as well." Lois said.

"Lor-Zod perished. He was killed by one of the other prisoners." Kal-El said quietly. Lois gasped and instinctively put her arms around him to embrace him. They held one another for a long while, before Lois ended it.

"Lucy will be upset when she hears about this. Look, why don't you come to dinner tonight? You can meet Adam and Eric and we can begin anew."

Kal-El said nothing to that. Those names would have to be changed, of course. And he was not unaware that he would need to tread carefully on this planet. Krypton's destruction had scattered radioactive remnants over three states in this country. His people were distinctly unpopular.

The penthouse at the Vellagio was still owned by the House of El. He would stay there and begin his plan to get Lois and his sons back.

"Fine," Kal-El said, resting his hands on her shoulders, "I would like that very much."

* * *

Lois drove home feeling very positive about what had taken place between herself and Kal-El just now. He seemed to want to cooperate when it came to forming a blended family.

But why was her writer's intuition telling her that Kal-El was full of shit? And she still didn't know how he managed to get out of the Phantom Zone, while no one else did? She would have to call Lucy about Lor-Zod...if she answered her phone.

It was as she was driving past the old Kent Farm house, that Zal-El had once declared 'theirs', that Lois hit something! She lost control of her car and careened into a cornfield!

Shocked and stunned, Lois slowly got out of her car and took two deep breaths. She didn't know if her car was totaled or what! Lois reached into her car to get her cellphone out when she heard a noise. Raising her head, she looked around uneasily. She was in a cornfield. Who the hell would be hiding in a cornfield? Maybe someone saw her accident and was here to help?

The 'help' revealed itself as Lois watched stalks of corn flatten to reveal non other than Zal-El!

Lois gaped at him, backing back a bit.

"I...I...I don't understand...why...how..."

"That will all be revealed in time," Zal-El said darkly, "let's go into our house and discuss how your husband will be leaving my children and your life."

Lois took another deep breath.

"I'm going to tell you what I told Kal-El..."

"He is here?" Zal-El asked coldly.

"He escaped from the Phantom Zone...probably when you returned from where?" Lois asked suspiciously. It had just never occurred to her that Zal-El had left her! But what else could she think?

"I was taken to another realm."

Lois snorted!

"Right! You know, here I was feeling badly because I thought I had killed you by sending you back to Krypton! Where were you really? On another planet someplace?"

Zal-El smiled.

"You were concerned."

"I was mourning! I was feeling guilty and I was pregnant and alone! Carter Hall stepped forward and married me! He is a father to your child and Kal-El's and I'm not walking away from that! And just so you know, Kryptonians don't have such a good rep around here! When Krypton exploded many parts of the planet landed here and either killed people, or the radiation poisoned them! You will see the boys when Carter and I say, okay? And you'll have to find work, sorry!" Lois huffed.

Zal-El's response was to put his hands on her shoulders, then rip her shirt down to the waist! He tore off her bra before she could gasp and cupped her heavy breasts within his large hands, kneaded them sensuously, all while staring into her eyes.

"We will see how married you are to Carter Hall, Lois Lane." Zal-El told her, before releasing her breasts from his hold and flying off. Lois stared up at his flying form until he disappeared from sight.

Oh God, Lois thought. What was she going to do? Kal-El, if he was telling the truth, could be handled. But Zal-El...it had just never occurred to her that he could actually be alive! What the hell were they going to do now?


	26. Chapter 26

General Sam Lane knew everything.

He knew Kal-El had escaped from The Phantom Zone.

He knew Zal-El returned from God knows where, not that he cared all that much about him personally.

But his daughter and grandsons were a different story. And he planned to make sure that Lois, Adam and Eric were protected here. He wanted Lois's family protected.

Carter Hall was doing right by his daughter and grandsons. Lois was doing well. That could all go to hell in a handbasket with Kal-El's return.

General Lane did not even want to think about the possibility of Zal-El coming to this planet. The two of them combined would be too much.

He eyed his son-in-law, who was standing and talking with Bruce Wayne. The military had confiscated the crashed ship and it was now being studied on the base the General resided on. His eyes then fell upon Barbara Gordon. He knew why Bruce was here, with Wayne Enterprises having so many military contracts, it made a strange kind of sense. Not perfect sense, but some.

Barbara Gordon, Gotham City Librarian, here in Kansas, no. And while General Lane knew the two were seeing one another, he thought including her in on highly sensitive and confidential information was a no-no. And he planned to say something to Wayne about it. What the hell was he thinking?

Meanwhile, Bruce watched Carter carefully, as he walked around the remains of the ship. It was still intact, surprisingly. But then again, Kryptonians, mass production wise, were good at building things that lasted.

"Well?" Bruce asked. Barbara noted that Lois's father was giving her the evil eye.

"I don't know. Not for sure. I took off in Zal-El's pod and just got a glimpse of that last ship that was there. This could be it."

"So," Barbara began, "you left in his escape pod that was connected to the ship that Lois, Harley Quinn and Joker were on. Zal-El got on this ship..."

"Someone got on this ship. We don't know it was Zal-El. Kal-El could have very well come back here in this." Bruce said.

Carter shook his head!

"No. He couldn't leave The Phantom Zone in a ship. Jor-El explained how that whole thing worked. There's a portal. One that's big enough for a person or animal. Not a ship like this. This looks more like the ship that was on the dock when I took off in Zal-El's escape pod." he groused. Damnit! Zal-El were here too, he just knew it!

Carter pulled out his phone. There were no calls or texts from Lois. Why? She wasn't still with Kal-El, was she?

He decided to call her. He walked away from Bruce and Barbara and called Lois's phone. She picked up after two rings.

"Hey." was all he said.

"Hey, yourself!" Lois said in a false, cheery tone. "Where are you?"

"Where are you?" Carter countered. "Are you still with Kal-El?"

"No. I'm back home. There was an accident."

"An accident?" he asked, concern flooding his features. General Lane eased close so he could listen in.

"I was leaving Kal-El and something forced me off the road. I crashed into a cornfield, but I called for a tow so it's all good. Now, you answer me: where are you?"

"With your father, Bruce and Barbara. We found the ship we thought Kal-El came in. Did he say he came in a ship?" Carter asked.

"No. We didn't talk about anything like that. Lor-Zod was killed in the Phantom Zone and I have to somehow explain that to Lucy. Like she isn't already mad enough at me."

"Oh." Carter said, feeling momentarily ashamed. "That place had to have been hell on Earth for everyone locked in there. Even Kal-El."

"I think it was but Kal-El didn't want to talk about it. Listen why don't we talk more when you get home?"

"Why don't you tell me what you're not telling me, now?" Carter countered.

"Okay. Kal-El seemed agreeable. I mean I told him that I was happy, that the boys were doing well and that maybe we could work out some kind of arrangement. Kal-El is not really the problem." Lois admitted reluctantly.

"What is?" Carter asked carefully.

Lois took a deep breath.

"The thing that caused my car to crash was Zal-El. He's here too and he's not as agreeable as Kal-El...not that he ever was."

"Damnit! I knew it!"

Lois frowned on her end.

"You knew what?"

"Kal-El could not have found a Kryptonian ship to come back here in! His planet is gone. This ship that we found, exists because someone flew off in it before Krypton exploded."

"Zal-El." Lois said softly.

Meanwhile, the ship suddenly began to shake, as if it were trying to power up again! People started shouting and General Lane hurried into it himself, just to make sure that no one had been hiding in there! He came running back out almost as fast as he went in, when the structure seemed to implode in on him!

And then, General Lane, Bruce, Barbara, Carter, along with a small faction of military personnel, watched as the ship suddenly seemed to crumple and turn into a small, metal suitcase!

Then it flew off, crashing through one of the walls of the hangar it had been enclosed in. A few MP's fired at it but to no avail. General Lane shook his head in disbelief while Bruce looked at Carter.

"What did Lois say?" he asked.

"It's just as we feared: Zal-El is on this planet as well." Carter said grimly.

* * *

Lex closed The Talon early. He had been fully aware that Kal-El had been in Lois's former apartment. And he still considered him somewhat of a friend, despite what happened to Tess.

Lex handed Kal-El a cup of coffee that caused Kal-El to grimace when he took a sip. He had never liked this particular Earth brew. He eyed Lex.

"What happened? Why are you working here? I take it this is Lionel's doing?"

"Father disappeared. For the past two years I have not been able to shake the feeling that he is off someplace, plotting something bigger for all of us." Lex mused.

"And he took the Luthor fortune with him?"

"No. It is still intact." Lex said. He sipped some coffee.

"Then again, I have to ask, why are you here? At this cafe?" Kal-El asked.

"Because, I wanted everything intact for when you returned here, Kal-El. Or returned to Lois. That and I've fired the last three people that managed this place! And I never believed Zal-El died on Krypton. I overheard my father speaking with The Joker, of all people. Zal-El left the ship he had taken Lois on to go back and help evacuate. I don't think he ever went back to Krypton, personally."

Kal-El said nothing for a moment.

Then he responded.

"Zal-El and I have always had a bond. An unwanted one. I could sense when he had killed. Do you know what that is like? To know that some unknown person will die at the hands of your own brother? I sensed it before he killed Tess." Kal-El sighed.

"What are you saying?"

"I can **FEEL** him here! He is on Earth someplace...probably here in Smallville. And he is waiting for an opportunity to be with Lois again."

Lex eyed him.

"You're saying he's planning on killing Carter, aren't you?"

"Yes." Kal-El said grimly.

* * *

Adam and Eric were taking naps before dinner.

Carter had not returned home.

Lois called Carter and Bruce's cell phones and got no answer.

She was very scared, but could not show it. Not in front of the boys.

Kal-El was coming for dinner and Lois didn't know what she was going to do...

The doorbell rang and Lois ran to it, not thinking that Carter would not ring the bell. She threw open the door and stared at her father, uncomprehending.

"Daddy? What are you doing here?" she asked in a hollow voice.

Sam Lane walked in and closed the door.

"Lo, I need for you listen to me: there was an accident."

Lois glanced back towards the stairs before looking at her father again.

"What do you mean? Do you know where Carter is because he should have been home, hours ago."

"Honey, I need for you to sit down." General Lane said, just as the doorbell rang again! Lois hurried past him and flung open the door to Kal-El, who smiled at her while carrying a shopping bag full of gifts for the boys.

"Good evening, Lois. I thought..."

Kal-El stopped talking when he saw the stricken look on Lois's face. Sam Lane wore a grim look. Lois threw herself into Kal-El's arms, forcing him to drop the bag.

"He's dead, Kal-El! Carter is dead! He's dead! Just tell me that Zal-El wouldn't do this to me?! Tell me!"

Kal-El held her sobbing form within his arms as he locked eyes with Sam, who shook his head.

"I need for you to stay here with my daughter and grandsons." Sam said. Kal-El set Lois away from him.

"I need to speak to your father alone. We will deal with this together." he soothed and Lois nodded as tears continued to stream down her face. Sam walked outside and Kal-El followed him, closing the front door behind him.

"What happened?" Kal-El asked tersely.

"We found the ship your brother came to this planet in. We took it to a military base to study it. Carter, Bruce Wayne and his girlfriend, Barbara Gordon, were there as well. We all saw the ship suddenly 'change' into something as small as a suitcase and fly off of the base."

"It's a defense function. We as a people are particular about other cultures studying our technology." Kal-El admitted.

"That same suitcase, flew into the windshield of the car Carter, Bruce and Barbara were in. Carter is dead. Bruce is barely alive and Barbara Gordon is now paralyzed. Why did this suitcase/ ship do that? And I don't want to hear any bullshit about it having a mind of it's own!" Sam hissed.

"It was controlled." Kal-El sighed tiredly. "By the person that flew it here. If you can call my brother a person."

"He's going to come here and expect Lois and the boys to leave with him! That's not happening."

"It won't." Kal-El promised. "I will stay here with my family. Those boys are mine. I will protect them."

Sam said nothing about his presumptive manner. Kal-El was right. Adam and Eric were both half Kryptonian. He belonged to Kal-El as much as they did Lois.

At this point and time, he could not tell Kal-El that the military had a way of stopping Zal-El. And what hurt Zal-El would also hurt Kal-El-and any other fallen Kryptonian that dared to get out of line on this planet. But he kept those words to himself.

"You will tell Lois how it happened?"

"Yes." Kal-El said. There was something he was not going to tell General Lane, in case he was unaware. He knew that Carter had been a Thanagarian. That meant that Carter would live again in another body, maybe even in another realm. But there were things that needed to be done. Things he did not know that Lois was even aware of.

Carter Hall could not have a regular funeral. Kal-El would have to find out what Lois knew about Carter's people, and if she was even up to facing what it meant to be the widow of such a being.

He watched General Sam Lane turn and leave. Kal-El then turned and faced the house, looking up at a second floor window. He knew that that was where Adam and Eric slumbered. Lois and him would get the life they had always wanted-no thanks to Zal-El.

Kal-El peered around in the darkness, before walking back into the house and closing the door. Zal-El was out there, somewhere, just waiting for the time to get him out of the way and live a life with Lois and the boys, that he mistakenly thought he was meant to live.

* * *

"Zal-El! Well, thank you for finding us a new place to live!" The Joker beamed as he looked around Wayne Manor. The only other person that lived here, besides Bruce Wayne was an old butler named Alfred. But he was in Smallville now, seeing to his boss-all thanks to Zal-El!

"It's good to see you again, Z," Harley-Quinn said, "but what the hell happened? Some creep returned to the ship instead of you and tried to kill us!"

Zal-El sat down in a front room in front of a fireplace. This mansion would do. He would bring Lois and the boys to live here as well. Joker and Harley-Quinn would be thrown out, though they did not know that as of yet...

"You do not want to know. Let us just say that I was detained. So was Cera-Zod." Zal-El huffed.

Joker could have actually cared less but he was pretending to listen as he checked his e-mail on his phone. His eyes suddenly widened and he glared at Zal-El!

"Bruce Wayne is not dead! But Lois Lane's husband, conveniently is!" he sniffed. "There was some other non essential that was paralyzed but the point is that **BRUCE WAYNE IS ALIVE**!"

"Which means this house is not ours free and clear!" Harley squeaked in resentment. Zal-El had had enough of the both of them!

"Do I have to do everything? Is it my fault that two humans out of three lived? Go to the hospital and smother Wayne or something! I have other concerns." Zal-El said darkly. He had not escaped Apokolips, he had been allowed to leave, on the condition that he help Darkseid against the Thanagarian's, who had begun to become a problem for him.

Killing Carter Hall not only helped Darkseid but it also reduced Zal-El's stress. He no longer had to think about that man touching his wife! That piece of Thanagarian filth, stole his pod on Krypton, forcing him to end up in Darkseid's clutches! Carter Hall would reincarnate, unfortunately and when Zal-El found out who he was in his next life, he planned to kill him again!

His mind moved from those murderous thoughts, to more pleasurable ones, as he remembered caressing Lois's breasts in that corn field. And despite her protestations, her flesh had surrendered to his touch. He felt his loins stir gently at just the memory of their brief encounter.

Much to his annoyance, he noticed that Joker and Harley-Quinn were still there!

"If you want to keep this mansion, make sure that neither Bruce Wayne nor his butler, return here." Zal-El told them coldly. Joker refrained from openly chafing from being ordered around by this Kryptonian, while Harley-Quinn, sensing his displeasure, grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the house.

Once in their car, Joker began to go off!

"We made significant contributions to make sure the Legion of Doom was a force to be reckoned with! And those Kryptonian clones made it possible for us not to need Zal-El! We need to do something so that **HE** leaves the mansion!"

"Maybe we should talk to Lois?" Harley-Quinn said. Joker looked at her as if she were crazier than she already was!

"What kind of suggestion is that?"

"Come on, puddin'! She knows Zal-El killed her husband. And she can't be happy about it. Plus, rumor has it that Kal-El is back from wherever the hell he was. We can get Kal-El to get rid of Zal-El for us." Harley-Quinn said happily.

Joker said nothing to her but pondered the situation. There had been a time when Lionel Luthor's feelings on this matter, would need to be taken into consideration. But the two years that Zal-El had been gone, had waned his influence over the Legion of Doom as well.

* * *

Kal-El walked into the living room and sat down next to Lois, who was wiping her tears.

"I want to hear it. I want to hear how it happened." Lois said, her voice taking on a hard edge.

"They think Zal-El caused a car accident that killed Carter. Bruce Wayne is still alive. His girlfriend was with them. She is alive but paralyzed."

"Oh my God!" Lois cried and stood up abruptly. "This is all my fault. I should have kept my distance from your brother when Lucy was held hostage on Krypton. I started this and now, somehow, I have to find a way to finish it. Before anyone else dies or gets hurt."

"Lois, you can't do anything against Zal-El alone! If he comes here I will face him, do you understand?"

But Lois didn't hear him.

"I want you to go upstairs and get to know your sons. I'm going to offer Zal-El a deal."

Kal-El did not like the sound of any of this! He stood up as well.

"What kind of deal?"

"A deal where in which he gets me, and me alone. I want you to take Adam and Eric as far away as you can. Zal-El can have me as his wife, but without the boys."

"He will never agree to that!" Kal-El snapped. "One of the boys is his and he is going to want him!"

"When I said I didn't want anyone else getting hurt, that means you too, Kal-El! Now you need to worry about getting your family out of the Phantom Zone. Your parents are going to love the boys! I know you'll take good care of them. But no one else dies." Lois said firmly, just as the doorbell rang. Kal-El shook his head as Lois moved around him and opened the door to...

"Hey there, hon!" Harley-Quinn purred. "Remember me?"

The Joker suddenly appeared by her side and he saw Kal-El standing in the living room.

"Kal-El from Krypton! You are just the man we wanted to see. Your brother has been a bastard to us and we don't need it. How about we help you get rid of him-our services will be free of charge, of course." The Joker grinned.


	27. Chapter 27

Kal-El did not want to talk about possibly murdering or even maiming, Zal-El, in Lois's house.

It wasn't that Lois had any warm feelings towards his brother any longer-those died when he murdered Carter. But he suspected she was thinking of Adam and Eric, who were upstairs sleeping. General Lane had called again and he was sending men over to take Lois and the boys to a military base.

Only Lois was refusing to go.

Kal-El, at that moment in time, decided to force Lois to go along with her father's wishes. She reluctantly agreed and Kal-El helped carry the sleeping boys to a military vehicle. One of these boys was his son, and he found himself feeling odd about not knowing which one it was. He always figured that he would just know.

He cursed his brother for stealing time from him! Time that he should be spending, right now, with Adam and Eric. And he cursed Zal-El for bringing down all of this pain on their family.

Lois was going to tell her father she would not be staying with the twins. She planned to visit Bruce and the poor woman that Zal-El had crippled, Barbara Gordon, in the hospital. She just hoped Adam and Eric wouldn't be too confused when they awoke at their grandfather's home.

Kal-El watched the military vehicle streak off into the distance, before turning and flying off. It took him only a few moments to circle and land gently outside of a place called 'Sparky's Bar and Grill'. The lights on the sign were flickering, as if they were threatening to go dark permanently. Kal-El took a deep breath and walked in.

The first thing Kal-El noticed was some woman dancing by herself in the middle of the room, to some vulgar song in an outfit that someone thirty years her junior, would have looked better in. It did not take long to find Joker, Harley Quinn and some overweight guy, squeezed into a booth.

Joker called out to him loudly!

"Kal-El! Buddy, come on over! Harley, get the poor man a drink, for the love of God!"

But Kal-El squeezed in next to the overweight guy. His hair was greasy.

"I am here and I do not want a drink. How are you suggesting we kill Zal-El? I do have my family to think about. My parents will be most displeased if they found out I was involved in his death." Kal-El said in a low voice, looking around.

"Meet a good friend of ours," Joker said brightly, "Kal-El, this is Winslow Schott. He makes things."

Kal-El looked at the man he was sitting next to.

"Winslow...what kind of things do you make?"

Winslow began giggling!

"I'm sorry but you look **EXACTLY** like Zal-El! I know you're twins but you even talk like him! I mean you two don't even comb your hair differently!"

Joker rolled his eyes and Harley gave Winslow a dirty look!

"Don't be stupid, Wins! We don't have all day! Tell Kal what you told us." Harley ordered him.

"Yeah, well, I'm known as 'The Toyman'."

Kal-El just stared at him so Winslow kept talking.

"Anyway, I've been working on this little device, for our organization, and I thought now would be the perfect time to test it." Winslow said.

"On Zal-El?" Kal-El asked, looking from Winslow to Joker and Harley-Quinn.

"Yes. I haven't named it, but let's say it shrinks things-and people." Winslow told him.

"Shrinks them? Until they are how small?"Kal-El asked curiously. Winslow picked up a salt and pepper shaker and sprinkled some salt into his hand.

"Zal-El would be a little bigger than a grain of salt." Winslow said and Kal-El noticed his tone had changed from awe to a cold, business like tone.

Kal-El leaned back.

"I like that. I like it a lot. But what would you expect, for providing me with this weapon?"Kal-El asked knowingly. He could not believe he was willingly dealing with criminals! These three should be in the Phantom Zone!

Then again, after spending two years there, honestly, Kal-El had to admit these three probably wouldn't survive there with the likes of the people in there!

"We told you, Kal," Harley said, "Zal's a bastard and we want him gone."

"And you should know that I am no fool. I am also unwilling to conduct any criminal activity on this planet, as payment for your services." he replied coldly. Joker looked at Winslow and the expression was so full of disdain, that Kal-El sensed something more was in play.

"What is going on here? What do you want?" Kal-El asked for what he felt was the millionth time. Joker leaned forward.

"It's not what we want, Kal-El. We would be satisfied with Zal-El being kept out of our way-whether by death or whatever. Harley and I have moved up to top honors in the Legion of Doom. We don't want the threat of your brother, coming in and usurping us, hanging over our heads. He is a member, you know." Joker sniffed.

"Yes, and I heard that you had clones of my brother and Cera-Zod. I don't approve but that isn't my primary concern at the moment. Just tell me what you want."

"It's not what they want," Winslow said, "it's what I want. I had a one night stand with Lois's sister, Lucy. Now she acts as if she doesn't know me."

Kal-El kept his expression neutral. He didn't like the sound of this...

"What would Lucy have to do with this transaction?"

Winslow smiled.

"I'd like to marry her."

Kal-El coughed, Harley-Quinn grinned and Joker grinned even wider! Kal-El finished his coughing fit and stared at Winslow as if he were out of his mind!

"You can make a ray that shrinks people and for payment, you ask for someone's hand in marriage? A woman that you are too cowardly to ask yourself?"

Winslow stopped smiling.

"Don't call me a coward!"

"And don't ask me to prostitute my future sister-in-law! I will invite you to my wedding to Lois. She will be there. You can get to know her better then. And if you do not, then it is on you." Kal-El offered.

"What the hell kind of counter offer is that?!" Winslow snapped. "I could roll up on her in a club at anytime! She isn't going to talk to me anywhere so I need to force the issue, okay? She hates Zal-El as much as anyone! I'm sure she'd go for it."

Kal-El mulled over the absurd request. He didn't have time to play games here. Zal-El would be coming for Lois and the boys, now that he had made her a widow. He needed to be stopped now.

But he could not go that far. Kal-El shook his head.

"I'm sorry. No." Kal-El said firmly. He got out of the booth and let Winslow huff out as well! Winslow looked at the three of them.

"Zal-El and I are cool. We always have been. I have no problem with him being here. Call me when you change your mind about my relatively innocent request." Winslow said and walked out of Sparky's.

Almost five seconds later, Winslow was shoved back in again! The old lady dancing in the middle of the floor, moved out of the way, and Kal-El's eyes widened!

Zod had brought Winslow back. Kal-El looked him up and down, shocked! He had assumed that Zod **HAD** actually perished when Krypton exploded. Zod walked up to Kal-El and smiled coldly.

"Kal-El. How good it is to see a fellow Kryptonian. We must talk. About your brother." Zod said, his eyes roaming over Kal-El.

* * *

The only reason General Lane allowed Lois to leave the base, was because she wanted to go to the hospital to see about Bruce and Barbara. He was proud that his oldest daughter was thinking of others in the wake of her own tragedy. But he still assigned to soldiers to go with her.

They kept a respectful distance as Lois visited Bruce first. Alfred was in the room, sitting in a chair and watching over him while he slept. Or Lois assumed he was asleep. She hoped he was.

Alfred looked up and saw her. He stood up and walked over to her, grasping her hands in his.

"Mrs. Hall, I have no words. I am sorry for your loss." Alfred said softly.

Lois gave him a hard look in return.

"Carter would not want me crying over him. He also wouldn't want me to take any kind of action. But I have to. Zal-El did this. And he's back at Wayne Manor squatting. You can't go back there until we take care of him."

"That beast is in Master Wayne's home?"

"Alfred, Zal-El is assuming that Bruce won't make it. I learned it from two Gotham criminals, who apparently hate his guts as much as I do now. How is he doing?" Lois asked, looking from Alfred to Bruce.

Bruce's eyes opened and he tried to sit up, but Alfred hurried over to make sure her didn't over exert himself.

"Carter..." he said hoarsely.

"He told me. About Barbara and yourself. I'm sorry Zal-El did this." Lois said quietly.

"It's not your fault, Lois." Bruce croaked.

"Yes, it is. I let this whole thing go too far. But I assumed he died on Krypton. He has to be dealt with. Today. And Kal-El and I will need your help."

"How?" Alfred asked.

"I need that fancy costume you wear, Bruce. I know you know where it is, Alfred. And I'm going to talk to Barbara. I'll need hers as well."

Moments later, Lois stood in the doorway of Barbara Gordon's hospital room. Her father and a few other people, were in there with her. Barbara looked broken, a shell of what she used to be. Lois's lips tightened and she turned to leave. She could not face her. But thanks to Bruce, she wouldn't have to. He told her where Barbara kept her Batgirl costume. Lois just hoped it would fit.

* * *

Lois managed to ditch her two army guards, using similar tactics that she used when she was a pre-teen and didn't want to be bothered with the army, while she was trying to look like a cool, civilian.

She returned to her home and tried not to think about how empty it felt, as soon as she stepped in the foyer. Carter, Adam and Eric were not there. And Carter would never return. She pushed him out of her mind, just as she pushed Bruce's injuries and Barbara's wrecked body from her mind as well. All of these crimes had to be made right. She would wait until Kal-El returned and...

Suddenly, Kal=El appeared before her! Lois put down her purse and ran into his arms!

"Oh, Kal-El! Zal-El crippled someone! A woman named Barbara and Bruce..."

Suddenly, Lois noticed someone else. Someone who's face she would never forget.

Zod.

Lois flung herself out of Kal-El's arms and marched right up to Zod!

"What the living hell are you doing in my house?!" she snapped, then turned to stare at Kal-El!

"Did you bring this piece of shit into my house, Kal-El? Why? Why would you even...why is he alive? Get him out of here!" Lois raged.

Zod stared at her expressionless.

"It is good to see you again, Miss Lane."

"It's Mrs. Hall. Or it was until that psycho you raised, killed my husband!"

"Yes, well you see Mrs. Hall, we both have something in common. Zal-El has torn my family apart as well."

Kal-El pulled her away from Zod and forced her to look at him!

"He knows how to free my family and his, from The Phantom Zone without letting other prisoners out. We have come up with a plan to make sure that Zal-El never hurts anyone again. Lois, we can then bring Adam and Eric home and be together like we should have been!" Kal-El insisted.

Lois didn't ask if Zod knew about Lor-Zod, not that it made a difference in her mind. Even if Kal-El had made a deal with this bastard, he would betray it in someway.

Zod walked up to them. He looked at Kal-El first.

"Cera-Zod did not come home for many years because she could not."he said simply. Kal-El looked at Lois, who was now staring at Zod curiously.

"What do you mean?" Lois asked. She felt like she had a right to hear this story, since at one time, she was pretending to be the man's daughter!

"My fortune increased because of a deal I made with Darkseid of Apokolips. He wanted to marry Cera-Zod. I told him where she was and how to find her. At the time, she was off at school, murdering, maiming and embarrassing our family name." Zod said bitterly.

The name 'Darkseid' meant nothing to Lois. But as she looked from Zod to Kal-El, she could see that Kal-El clearly knew who Zod was talking about.

"You 'gave' her to him? Mother of Krypton! You knew what type of monster is was-is! No wonder she could not be found! It never occurred to anyone that she was in another realm! Faora was fine with this?" Kal-El asked, shocked.

"Faora never knew and no, she would not have been fine with it. But she would have acquiesced to my decision. We began to look on Lor-Zod as our last hope."

Kal-El eyed him.

"To do what? That betrothal agreement was very clear. You forfeited everything if Cera-Zod did not show up. You would have had nothing to give to Lor-Zod if you had not produced Cera-Zod."

"My hope was to keep my fortune and pass it down to Lor-Zod and the wife he took. And that woman could not be an Earthling." Zod said, his eyes narrowing on Lois.

"Or you mean my sister!" Lois scoffed. "Whatever. I get that this whole thing started out of greed. You wanted to keep your fortune and I wanted my sister freed. I need to know what you can do to stop Zal-El?"

Kal-El took over.

"There is a man we're familiar with that calls himself 'The Toy Man'. He has invented something that will ensure control over Zal-El's actions from now on." he told her.

"I know who he is. He's taken on The Batman in Gotham. He used to work for Queen Industries before getting fired. What is this thing he's 'invented'?" Lois asked.

"It's a ray of sorts," Zod replied, "that shrinks anyone and anything."

Lois blinked. Was this creep serious? She looked at Kal-El.

"Okay, do you have it with you? How do you know it works? Why can't the two of you just beat Zal-El down and maybe put him in the Phantom Zone?"

"It works." was all Zod said and Kal-El had a feeling that this weapon **HAD** been tested on some innocent person.

"So you're going to shrink Zal-El and put him someplace?" Lois asked. The idea was not terrible but she didn't want to get in front of him, fire the thing and it didn't work. She had another idea. One that Bruce told her about...

"What does it look like?" Lois asked.

"I did not bring it here. It is someplace safe." Zod said drolly.

"That and,"Kal-El said, "you will have no need to be there. Zod and I will handle this ourselves." he said firmly before looking at Zod.

"I will meet you at Wayne Manor. I will fly those other two there as well. They will provide the container." Kal-El said. Zod nodded and left the house. Moments later, he was up in air, flying off someplace.

"Okay, Kal-El. Let's get real: I **WILL** be there when you take down Zal-El! And Bruce Wayne gave me something you can use to weaken him, while you're shrinking him." Lois said. She turned and walked away from Kal-El, then opened up her purse, pulling out a small, green rock. She then held it in her hand and walked back over to Kal-El, who suddenly looked sick! He slumped to the ground and Lois tossed it away and ran to him!

"Oh my God, Kal-El!" she yelled and kneeled beside him. He looked instantly better and they both realized that that rock, would indeed work on Zal-El.

"We can't use it." Kal-El said. "Obviously it is something that affects Kryptonians only. And I would never entrust something like that to Joker and Harley." Kal-El said, now standing up.

"That's why you need me to come along." Lois said quietly. "We can use this rock as back up in case the ray doesn't work."

"Lois..."

"Kal-El, I have access to spare costumes that Batman and Batgirl wear. We have to cover for them until they get well. Or at least until Bruce does. You can't have criminals 'wondering' where they are and they might figure out who's who. We owe them that. I owe Bruce and Barbara that." she said emotionally.

Kal-El touched her face.

"I understand how important it is to you, to make Bruce and Barbara whole again. But what you want to do is dangerous. For you. I will go along with it and pretend to be this Batman, until Bruce Wayne is better. And as for Miss Gordon, once I get my family out of the Phantom Zone, we have ways to cure paralysis. My father will know what to do." Kal-El said quietly.

Lois threw her arms around him, hoping against hope that things would work out as he said they would. That they would contain Zal-El by making him small, that Kal-El would cover for Bruce as Batman, that a Kryptonian cure could help Barbara and that the House of El could be freed from the Phantom Zone.

Kal-El kept her tightly bound in his arms. The sooner they got rid of Zal-El, the sooner he and Lois could begin the life they were meant to lead with their sons.

Lois would forget to bring along that rock.

* * *

Zal-El felt like he was in another world, as he explored a 'cave' that was inside of Wayne Manor.

It had been hidden, cleverly, he would grudgingly admit. But Bruce Wayne did not account for someone with the ability to see through walls, finding this lair. He picked up one of the many 'Batman' costumes. Bruce Wayne was that depraved bat that had been saving people around here? Bruce Wayne?

Zal-El shrugged to himself and then began removing his clothing. Everything that was on this property was his now and that included these costumes. Maybe he would chase Lois around while wearing this, one night soon.

As he put on the costume, Zal-El thought of Kal-El. He would have to be dealt with. Now that Carter Hall was no more, his brother would dare to challenge his marriage to Lois. They were the ones that were truly married and **THEY** should be living together with their sons.

Zal-El knew he would be able to sense which boy was his and which was Kal-El's. And he would make sure that they both knew that he alone was their father.

Zal-El finished putting the costume on in the cave and stood before a full length mirror. Didn't Bruce Wayne have any pride? Dignity? Who would go out in public looking like this?

Zal-El snatched off the cowl and tossed it aside and as he did so, a noise alerted him that someone else was in the house. Thinking it was Joker and Harley-Quinn, Zal-El took his time meandering out of the cave and back through the secret compartment that lead to it.

He failed to notice that one costume, among the many that hung there, was missing...

When Zal-El returned to the mansion and walked out into the foyer, he did see Joker and Harley had returned.

They were not alone, though.

Standing beside them were Kal-El, Lois and Zod. And of the five, Zod was the only one Zal-El truly saw.

"Zod." Zal-El uttered in a throaty whisper. Zod smiled at the fear he saw on Zal-El's face. But his smile did not match the rage he felt at being betrayed.

"Zal-El. I see you have made yourself at home here. Darkseid allowed you to leave?" Zod asked politely.

"Of course. The same couldn't be said for Cera-Zod. But I'm sure you could care less." Zal-El replied.

"You would be correct about that." Zod said. "My true family...my true son, is dead. Did you know that?"

"I didn't realize that you considered Lor-Zod, a true child of yours, with the way you talked about him." Zal-El said in a biting tone.

Zod said nothing to that and Zal-El dragged his eyes off of him to look at his brother and wife.

" **YOU** , will not leave here alive, Kal-El."

Kal-El was about to say something when Zod interrupted.

"I was not through speaking to you, Zal-El." Zod said coldly. Lois glanced over at him. Zod hadn't sounded this pissed off, back at the house! Joker and Harley-Quinn exchanged looks as well. Zod was carrying Toyman's shrink ray and Joker wanted him to shoot him already and be done with it!

Zal-El looked at Zod again.

"What do you want me to say? You made sure your daughter and myself were punished by banishing us to Apokolips. How could you not think that was punishment enough?"

"This earth woman standing next to me," Zod said, "was supposed to pose as my daughter, marry Kal-El and never be seen again. Because **YOU** did not do as instructed, my son is dead and my wife is in the Phantom Zone. And as for Cera-Zod, she is dead to me. Both of my children are gone because of you, Zal-El."

Kal-El thought that Zod might have had something to do with his own, tragic ending, but he did not interrupt. This was Zal-El's doing, the fate they were about to bestow upon him. It would do no good to feel sorry for his brother, not even a little bit.

But Zal-El was not be shamed or cowed.

"I fell in love. That is not a crime, as you should well know." Zal-El said coldly. He was through talking to Commissioner Zod. He meant little to nothing to him now. He only cared about Lois and his son with her.

Zod knew that. And Kal-El should have anticipated from that speech Zod gave, that he was never going to keep up his end of the deal. Zod suddenly grabbed Lois and both Kal-El and Zal-El began to try and reason with him! He had her by the throat and he made it very clear, by the murderous look in his eyes, that he would be very glad to snap her neck!

"What are you doing?!" Kal-El snapped.

Zod did not acknowledge Jor-El's weaker son. It made him truly ill that both heirs to the House of El, had been brought so low by an Earth woman! Lois struggled, then decided that not moving would be her best bet.

Harley didn't like this at all! She whispered to Joker.

"What the fuck, puddin? What's his problem?"

"Now, now, dear. We have no choice but to let this play out. But one of the twins here should be able to do something, before Zod snaps her neck."

"What if they don't?" Harley asked. Joker shrugged. Honestly, he couldn't see what anyone saw in Lois Lane...though...if she let Harley work on her hair and make-up, she might be something to look at.

"Zod," Zal-El said carefully, "you will die if you kill her."

"So will you, my prodigal son. You will die on the inside. That will be enough for me." Zod smiled.

Lois, meanwhile, reached back under the leather jacket Zod was wearing, and felt for the shrink ray! She could feel the holster...

"Zod," Kal-El said with a calm he did not feel, "you will never see Faora again if you do this. Do not tell me you don't want to see your wife."

Zod looked at Kal-El.

"I lost her the moment our son died." he answered.

"You still have Cera-Zod." Kal-El told him.

 **"I DON'T WANT CERA-ZOD! I WANT MY SON ALIVE AND THE ALLIANCE OUR FAMILIES WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE! FAORA MIGHT AS WELL ROT IN THERE! SHE WILL COME OUT OF THERE AND BE A PAUPER!"** he yelled, now glaring at Zal-El!

"You are the reason I have lost my son, my wife and the fortune that I worked hard to attain for my family. YOU were once that family. Your real one cast you aside and I took you in. You pay me back by destroying me for this woman. I have nothing and now you have nothing either!" Zod hissed as he proceeded to try and snap Lois's neck!

But she managed to get ahold of the shrink ray! Zod felt it leave his possession and he tried to stop her but it was too late. Lois pressed it against his pants, fired and suddenly, his hand disappeared from her neck! He began to shrink and shrink until he could not be seen clearly.

Joker took over and put him in a Starbucks cup with a lid! Harley grinned! Zal-El stared at Lois in shock!

"What is that weapon that you..."

Lois pointed it at Zal-El and he shrunk to the floor as well. Harley-Quinn quickly scooped him up and threw him in the same cup as Zod!

"Well, this will earn us some bonus points with the Legion of Doom." Joker said brightly and yawned!

"I am **SOOOOO** tired! I think I'll find a room to sleep in..."

"No." Kal-El said firmly. "This home belongs to someone else. You will both leave this place."

"Oh come on!" Harley whined. "We helped you here! This house was promised to us!"

"By Zal-El," Lois said as she handed Kal-El the shrink ray, "and he's in a cup. Get moving before I call the cops. No offense."

"None taken, I suppose." Joker replied in a surly manner. They both trudged past them and out of the front door. Kal-El heard them muttering about being homeless. Somehow, he did not think those two would end up sleeping out in the elements anywhere.

Kal-El set the weapon down and pulled Lois into his arms, holding her for a long moment before setting her away from him.

"Do you know how scared I was?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Not as scared as I was. Believe me, my life flashed before my eyes." Lois admitted.

"I know that was not easy for you to do." Kal-El told her, his arms tightening around her.

"It wasn't hard either. Not after what happened." Lois said and Kal-El pulled her into a deep embrace as she started to cry.

* * *

 **ONE YEAR LATER-**

Lois and Kal-El took Carter's body to Egypt and with the help of some of Kal-El's Thanagarian contacts, Carter was put to rest where he belonged. Lois could not help but wonder if he was already back, reincarnated as someone else she did not know?

The boys took Carter's death hard, all while accepting Kal-El gentle, but firm presence in their lives. Well, Adam did. Eric, not so much. Six months later, he and Lois were married, though in the back of Kal-El's mind, he could not help but think of Krypton and his family. The process of finding the right system that could free his family from the Phantom Zone, without allowing real criminals to escape, was not perfected yet. That was the real reason no one had come out of there.

Lucy was still angry and refusing to speak to Lois, though she was dating again-Lex Luthor! Lois was sorry her sister was acting this way, since she was missing out on Adam and Eric's young lives. It was Sunday and she and Kal-El were throwing a housewarming party. Kal-El had purchased a half a million dollar home in a suburb of Metropolis, for Lois and the boys to live in.

Adam and Eric liked the fact that the pool was bigger than it was at the other house. They were splashing in there, along with Chloe and Jimmy, who were floating around on the other end. Kal-El eyed the boys, especially Eric, who was splashing Jimmy and Chloe!

"Eric, no splashing!" Kal-El said firmly.

"Why?" Eric complained as he kicked over to the edge of the pool.

"Because I said so." was Kal-El's reply.

Eric's 'reply' was to splash so hard that it hit Kal-El! General Lane, who was barbecuing, stopped what he was doing and interfered.

"Eric, go in the house. We'll have a talk later."

Eric scowled at Kal-El but did what his grandfather said to do. He padded into the house and Kal-El looked at him.

"I appreciate what you did there but I was handling it."

"No you weren't." was General Lane's reply as he returned to the barbecue. He gently turned over a hamburger.

Kal-El was about to say something, when Adam came out of the pool and hugged his leg.

"I'm hungry now, Dad!"

Kal-El picked him up and smiled at him!

"Why don't we find something for you in the kitchen until Grandpa finishes with the food, okay?"

But 'Grandpa Lane' interrupted again.

"You don't want to spoil your supper, Adam. Get back in the pool and give me ten laps, okay?"

"Yes, Grandpa." Adam said in a surly manner. But he jumped back in the pool. Kal-El clenched his jaw and looked at Sam Lane, who was only half watching his grandson swim.

"I made sure," Sam said, "that those boys could swim at six months. I insisted on it. Lois and Lucy learned later than I would have liked but their mother was soft on them."

"Or maybe she didn't want them to drown?" Kal-El asked sarcastically. "General, I appreciate all that you have done for Lois and my sons, but I will discipline them around here."

General Lane handed Kal-El the tongs.

"The problem is, only one of those boys is your son. And it's starting to show. Handle your business or I will. I am not about to let my grandsons grow up wild." he said and walked off! Kal-El almost gaped after him! How were Adam and Eric wild? How?

But Kal-El kept his cool and tended to the meat-which looked as if it were starting to burn.

Meanwhile, Lois was less than thrilled to see Bruce in her house, with some blonde that could barely read! When 'Blondie' excused herself to find a bathroom, Lois looked at Bruce.

"How's Barbara?" she asked coldly.

"You know, Lois, you've been giving me dirty looks all day. Maybe Muffy and I should go."

"Her name is Melanie, Bruce! Damn, you can't even remember your own date's name?"

"Get off my back!" Bruce snapped and walked off. Chloe, who was out of the pool and trying to dry off, heard the tail end of that snapfest and approached Lois.

"Come on, Lo. Lay off of him."

"Excuse me? He can't stay with Barbara because she can't walk, and I'm the one in the wrong here?" Lois griped. That and she and Kal-El actually kicked butt for a whole month in Gotham, covering for them until at least Bruce was well. They had had to pay for baby-sitters for a whole month!

"I know for a fact, that Barbara is the one that wants nothing to do with Bruce. I think she thinks she's a burden or something. Bruce is trying to drown his pain in girls named Fluffy or Muffy, I think." Chloe said. Lois folded her arms, feeling like dirt.

"I'll apologize. God, Chloe, we have to get Kal-El's family out of the Phantom Zone without bringing other criminals out! I just know Jor-El could help Barbara." Lois sighed.

* * *

Later on that night, long after the barbecue was over, Kal-El and Lois lay naked in one another's arms in their room. Kal-El had lit candles that sat on the mantle of the fireplace. He liked the dim light and it helped him find some semblance of peace after their 'family event'.

Lois's head was lying on his broad chest and she lifted it, to look down at her husband.

"I know that you wish your parents could be here with us. They will be someday."

"The boys are growing so fast." Kal-El said tonelessly. "Zod was the one that had knowledge of how to remove my family from that prison without letting others out."

"Well...we could get in contact with Joker and Harley? I know they're no damned good, Kal-El, but we could get them to make Zod tell us something."

"At what price, Lois? I know my parents. I know my uncle. They are too honorable to use the escape panel if it means any suffering for mankind. And yet they don't deserve to keep suffering with the likes of what is in there. You just don't know..."

"Shhhh!" Lois whispered, putting a finger to his lips. "You're not there anymore. You're here with me. We will find a way to get them out, okay?" Lois said, brushing her lips over his and moving so that she was now lying on top of him. Kal-El's brawny member found it's way inside of her and soon, Lois was engulfed by him.

Kal-El groaned lustfully and Lois writhed helplessly as they began to move in a tight, passionate rhythm. His hands held her buttocks firmly while she swiveled with abandon upon his thick penetration. Soon, they were both overcome by waves of pleasure that swept over them mercilessly.

Later, long after Lois fell asleep, Kal-El got up and strode across the room to the fireplace to extinguish the candles. But before doing so, he stopped to gaze at his 'secret'. The little glass globe that to a human, looked like a winter wonderland scene.

But Kal-El knew differently. Kal-El could see what one day, Adam and Eric might be able to see, when they came into their powers. Kal-El picked up the globe and smiled at the shrunken Zal-El, who gave him a look of death! He had actually paid Joker and Harley-Quinn to only deliver Zod to the Legion of Doom.

Zal-El was stepped on and killed-supposedly.

But in reality, he sat in his prison and watched Kal-El make love to Lois almost nightly, or sometimes during the day or whenever they damned well felt like it! Zal-El did not take his eyes off of his brother's smirking face, not even when he put his prison back on the mantle. He would bide his time, calmly. He would bide his time until the day that HIS son discovered him and freed him-so he could reclaim Lois and kill Kal-El.

Zal-El watched as Kal-El blew out the candles and sauntered back over to the bed to rejoin Lois. He would watch and wait. Watch and wait until Kal-El let his guard down so much, that he forgot he was sitting on this mantle.

Zal-El had survived Apokolips, he could survive this too-for however long he had to.

 **THE END**


End file.
